The Laramie Project
by KatyCatGleek1694
Summary: Kurt has been kidnapped by Karofsky and Azimio for a month. Just when he thinks everything is getting better, Karofsky breaks out of jail and hurts Kurt in a horrible way. Now, broken and traumatized, Kurt must learn to cope. Eventual Klaine, brotherly Furt, Kurt and the Warblers.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt was only walking to his Navigator to head home for the weekend from Dalton. It was already dark out, so he couldn't see as clearly as he would've liked to. His car was parked at least a couple of blocks away from the parking lot. He parked his car on Burch Street, so it wasn't that far of a walk.

_Shit. I forgot to tell Wes I was headed home early!_ he remembered, so he started back to Dalton's campus. However, what he _wasn't _expecting was to run into a group of four guys just hanging around there.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? Are you . . . uh . . . lost or something?" one of the guys said. Much to Kurt's horror, he recognized it as a McKinley letterman jacket from the football team. It was Azimio, and he brought Stravos, Karofsky and a couple of others Kurt didn't know, but recognized. To say he was terrified was an understandment, but he kept his voice as calm as possible.

"Uh. . . no. . . I was just headed back to school to talk with a teacher," he stammered. "And I think I can go there just fine, thanks."

"Oh wait, it's the little queen from homo explosion!" Stravos exclaimed with excitement.

"Look, we don't care what you want, _faggot_!" Azimio said. He immediately wrapped one arm around Kurt's shoulders tightly, forcing him to look down.

"Wow, you are pretty, aren't you? Almost. Almost girl pretty!" Karofsky said.

Suddenly, Kurt's cell phone rang The Warblers recording of "Just Give Me a Reason." It was Wes calling.

"Oh I think that's his boyfriend!" one of the footballers laughed. "Answer. Answer it, c'mon! Answer it!" Kurt felt the jock hit his lower back.

Kurt didn't even have to think twice about picking up the phone. As soon as he answered, he screamed into the receiver, "You guys, help me! I'm out in the par-!" he was immediately cut off, as Karofsky grabbed his phone and stepped on it, hard. Hope was completely gone. There was no chance of anybody helping him now. He was punched hard in the face and everything went black as he felt his wrists being tied around his back tightly.

* * *

**ok, so that was the redo of chapter 1. I'll upload the others once I get at least 5 to 6 people reviewing regularly. The reason why I'm doing this now is because there was a mix-up with one of the chapters so I decided to redo it again to leave out a lot of confusion. Thank u for reading!- Luv Dani! XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

When Kurt came to, all he knew was that his head was blazing with absolute agony. His eyes were screwed shut. He tried to say, "Help," but something was blocking his mouth. He opened his eyes and stared on in horror. He had no idea where he was, but he knew there was duct tape blocking his mouth. He tried moving his wrists, but they were tied to something. He looked around and realized it was a fence post. That was when he started panicking. Tears came to his eyes at the thought of wanting to go home. Azimio then came walking up.

"Ahh, hello there, little homo," Azimio breathed. "I see you are finally awake." He grabbed a knife and cut Kurt's wrists. He pulled out some handcuffs and put them on Kurt. "Come on. Be a very good boy, and we might just let you live. Let's take you to your new home." He carried Kurt over his shoulder and took him to a car, locking him in the trunk. Kurt immediately started to kick and scream. He began to cry loudly, sobs wracking his body. He pounded his handcuffed hands on the roof of the trunk, and he screamed even louder when he saw a dead rat in there.

* * *

Azimio couldn't believe they did it! They were finally going to get rid of Kurt Hummel. It infuriated him, seeing that fag prance around like his entire life was perfect! Azimio growled at the thought. He smiled when he heard Kurt's screams and cries, with him banging on the trunk. It just came to show everything. He and the guys had it all figured out: they were going to teach Kurt Hummel the lesson he should have been taught a long time ago. And when they decided time was up, they were going to make sure that homo died a slow, painful death and forever burn in hell where he belonged.

* * *

**_Flashback: _**

_Wes was getting so impatient. He couldn't believe Kurt, leaving, skipping practice and not notifying him, David or Thad. It was outrageous. Finally, after waiting a good forty-five minutes, he decided he was calling Kurt because this was insane. Wes left the room and dialed his phone putting it to his ear. After five rings, someone picked up. _

_"You guys, help me! I'm out in the par-!" it was Kurt screaming into the phone along with other voices that Wes didn't recognize. _

_"Kurt? Kurt are you okay?" he demanded, his anger suddenly melting away with concern for Kurt. However, Kurt didn't answer him back. But no matter how many times he tried calling the countertenor, Kurt didn't pick up. He immediately knew this way bad, really, really bad. He grabbed his phone again and dialed three numbers. _

_"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" _

_"Hello, my name is Wes Montgomery from the Dalton Academy Warblers in Westervile, Ohio. I'm calling to file a missing person report," he said, trying to keep tears at bay._

**_End of flashback:_**

After Wes had called Kurt to ask him why he was late, it took a while for Kurt to pick up. When Kurt did pick up the phone after five rings, he heard Kurt screaming, something about being in the parking lot. He was obviously in trouble. Deep trouble if he was screaming and sounding that hysterical. He and the Warbler council arranged search parties in order to look for him. Wes had even called the police to file for a missing person. He, David, Blaine and Nick were all searching the parking lot. Suddenly, they saw Kurt's phone lying on the ground, broken and in pieces, as well as his blazer, which was stained with something. Wes picked it up and touched the dark stain on the jacket with his index finger and tasted it. He was shocked to realize it was blood. Blaine was already panicking and blinking tears, him being one of Kurt's closest friends; his best friend. He knew Kurt better than he knew his own parents. He was going to go down to his grave until Kurt was home, preferably alive.

"Holy shit," Nick whispered.

David went over to Blaine and put an arm around him. "Don't worry, Blaine, we are not giving up just yet."

"Guys, I think one of us is gonna have to go into Lima. Kurt's been kidnapped," Nick said softly.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Thank u all for the reviews. From now on, everyone, I'll b posting everyday, so keep it up!- luv dani! ;) XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

When Azimio opened the trunk, he forced Kurt out of the car. He carried him into the Ohio forest. He, Karofsky, Stravos, Tucker and Miles had found a large shed in there. Nobody knew about that place but them. He opened the door. Karofsky, Azimio, Stravos, Tucker and Miles were all there.

"Okay, boys," Azimio said as he held a shaking Kurt very tightly. "I'm sure that you all know why we are here. This here is the biggest fag at McKinley, Kurt Hummel."

Tucker chuckled darkly, his eyes gleaming.

"We are here to make him straight, to make him see that what he is is wrong, that he's a fag and that all fags shouldn't exist in this world." Karofsky stared at Kurt's trembling body in facination.

"Yeah, we don't want him molesting us," Azimio said softly. "So, who wants to start first?"

Kurt struggled, letting out a sob behind the gag. Karofsky clutched his throat tightly, causing him to choke.

"Be quiet!" Azimio snapped at Kurt. "Keep your mouth shut or you will be punished! Too late now! Cause you're gonna get it!"

Miles went over and started to beat Kurt, along with Tucker. Kurt let out strangled cries of pain and fear. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be safe. He wanted Finn, Carol and his father. He wanted to be in his bedroom, his father or Finn shaking him awake and holding him close, telling him it was just a bad dream. He struggled as Miles and Stravos locked his wrists to a broken pipe in the wall. As he continued to struggle, he felt himself being blindfolded. He felt his dress shirt being unbottoned and torn into shreds, and leather being struck across his stomach. He cried even harder, tears leaking from the blindfold.

Slap

_Wake up, wake up now! _

Slap, slap, slap

_Please let this be a nightmare. Dad, c'mon, wake me up, please! _

Slap, slap, slap, slap, slap

_Daddy, please wake me up and tell me this is all a dream! _

The blindfold suddenly came off, as well as the tape, but two oxygen tubes came to his nostrals. He felt a heavy, horrible, toxic smell fill his nose, and he immediately started choking, trying to find some air to breathe.

But he knew this was no dream. This was real. And he knew that as he cried himself to sleep, but he couldn't sleep without waking up from terrifying nightmares.

* * *

Finn stayed downstairs in his and Kurt's basement, cradling Kurt's hair brush as tears flooded his eyes. He had already organized search parties. But it was hopeless. His little brother was missing.

"My baby brother," he sobbed quietly to himself. The brush smelled strongly of Kurt's shampoo. It caused Finn to break down. He wanted to grab something and throw it across the room out of anger, but he knew Kurt needed him. Anger later, looking now.

He blinked tears as he turned on the news. They were talking about Kurt. But it was nowhere near comforting. It broke his heart to know that Kurt was gone. It had been a whole entire seventy-two hours, but it felt like a year. But Burt was even more heartbroken then Finn. It was his son, his Kurt, his little boy. It was too painful for any of them to even think. Finn was so thankful for Rachel right now, because without her he'd probably go to pieces. Rachel had been amazing to him in the past couple days, comforting him and offering to start a PFLAG organization, insisting it might help. Finn thanked her for her best efforts. It was so hard for Finn to not love Rachel when she had the best intentions in mind, especially after she even offered to give Finn and his parents her home for a fews weeks so they could have the time to process everything and to just take as much time as they needed to grieve and continue with the search. So that was where Finn had been staying with his parents, with Finn coming home to check on the house today. Finn got up and turned off the television. It was time for him to start looking for Kurt again. He went out the front door with his coat on. He got into Mike's car. He was searching for Kurt with Mike, Artie and Tina. Mike put the key into the ignition and drove all around the town until he ran out of gas. But it was useless. Finn was just hoping and praying to God, if it even existed, that Kurt was okay, safe and unharmed.

* * *

Kurt didn't know how long he's been here. He tried his best to keep track of the days by watching the sunlight through the window. All he knew was that his back was aching and he felt sick from starvation. He wanted to throw up, but not when he had tape blocking his mouth. Azimio unlocked the door and stared down at Kurt's body lying there all vulnerable. He went straight to Kurt, glaring down at him.

"Comfortable?" Azimio asked him casually, as if Kurt was lying on a couch watching a movie rather than on the floor with his wrists bound over his head.

Kurt looked at Azimio with pleading eyes. He tried to say "No" but his lips were sealed shut.

Azimio chuckled. "Oh, Hummel. You've been here for nearly three weeks. Why hasn't anyone went looking for you yet? Why hasn't anyone found you? Oh I know, cause everyone in this town hates you. Even in that homo explosion you considered home, nobody cares if you're gone."

Kurt sobbed, terrified. He shook his head. That couldn't be true. Finn promised him he would protect him, he and Rachel finally reached to a compromise, and didn't Artie stick up for him in the locker room? Were those all lies?

_I guess God does hate me_ Kurt thought, tears cascading down his hot cheeks. He shook his head in complete denial. He refused to believe that.

"Even your daddy hates you," Azimio said mockingly, almost in like a baby-like whimper. That was what caused Kurt to become so angry he resulted in trying to kick the bully in the groin. He struggled against his bonds in anger. How dare Azimio talk about his father like that! His father was twice the man Azimio was!

"Oh, I'm shaking!" Azimio said falsely. He then grabbed a bucket and filled it with ice water. Kurt sobbed. In here, it was so cold. Azimio than grabbed the bucket and dumped it on Kurt, causing Kurt to shiver and gasp from shock and the cold.

"See you later, queer," Azimio said. He winked and lumbered off, leaving Kurt lying there, freezing cold.


	4. Chapter 4

_"It has been exactly a full month since the kidnapping of the sixteen-year-old boy. Police are still investigating, but are having little luck," _the news reporter said.

Burt Hummel just resulted in breaking the beer glass he had, and broke down in tears. Just the thought of someone touching his Kurt, his little boy. . . It was too horrible to think. He couldn't be asleep and couldn't be awake without hurting, and whenever he tried sleeping, he'd wake up from horrific nightmares. He couldn't even think about the thought of finding his son dead in a ditch somewhere. Sometimes, he'd find himself going downstairs on the couch and clutching the teddy bear he'd given his son when he was just taken out of the hospital, so Carol suggested they'd go to Indianna for the weekened to try and help him take his mind off things, as Kurt would want Burt taking care of himself, as his heart was still weak. But even this vacation didn't help. The news people couldn't stop talking about the whole thing. Eveyone in Ohio knew about what happened to his baby boy, but even while his son was gone, some people were not even sympathetic enough to at least leave posters in shop windows. Kurt's friends' family members were kind enough to join in on the search, including Rachel Berry's fathers and Mercedes's mom and dad. Mr. and Mrs. Jones held church services for Kurt every Sunday, and Rachel's fathers were planning on starting PFLAG. But even with all the support, Burt still couldn't stop thinking about his son.

* * *

Kurt did not know how long he had been in this horrible place. He was tied up 24/7 and always had tape on his mouth. When he wasn't gagged, he was either forced to breathe in ammonia or eat his own vomit. It was the worst thing he ever experienced. He had no way to keep track of how many days he was here. He was constantly beaten, and he was pretty sure his arm was broken. Karofsky hurt him the worst of all, by throwing ice cold water over him and calling that his weekly bath and washing his mouth with soap. He cried himself to sleep every night as he was forced to lay there on the dirty ground. Azimio greeted him with a kick to his stomach and made him breathe in the toxic poison. But one day, the biggest miracle seemed to happen. It was while Tucker was beating him and smashing his head through a weak glass window, his head being covered in blood, he heard the shed's door click open. Tucker and the others left the room. Kurt just saw Nick and David there.

* * *

Nick and David both stopped in their tracks at the sight of the shaking countertenor. Kurt's body was so thin and tiny, and he was covered in cuts, bruises, markings and blood. He had tape blocking his mouth and his wrists were hugged together with handcuffs. His shirt was torn, his tie was removed and his pants were around his ankles. David rushed over to Kurt as Nick tried to get hold of Wes, but it went straight to voicemail. They couldn't believe this had happened to Kurt for a full month.

"Shhhh, shhh, Kurt. It's okay. You're safe now. It'll be alright. Don't worry. It'll be fine," David said, even though they all knew everything wasn't okay. He broke the handcuffs off of Kurt's aching, bruised wrists and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kurt, let me take this off, okay? It might hurt a bit." David reached for the corner of the tape and pealed it off of Kurt's lips gently. Kurt put his hand to his mouth, almost as if he didn't understand what just happened. David could only guess how mixed up and confused Kurt was feeling.

He pulled Kurt very closely and just hugged him, rubbing circles on his back. He then noticed Kurt was skin and bones. Has he been eating?

Finally, Kurt managed to speak brokenly through his sobs. "It h-h-h-hurts! And I-I-I." Fresh sobs burst from his lips as he burried his face as deeply into David's sweatshirt as possible, almost as if he wanted to hide or keep something out. He curled into himself in a tight ball. David rocked him back and forth, stroking the back of Kurt's head, trying to assure him over and over again that everything was going to be alright. David took his sweatshirt off and wrapped it over Kurt's shaky shoulders, carefully pulling on his winter coat. Once David saw the look in Kurt's eyes, the look that clearly said _Help me_, he thought his heart was going to shatter.

Nick immediately went outside and continued trying to call Wes. "Wes, c'mon! Answer! We found Kurt! He's hurt real bad! Wes come on, pick up the phone! Just- Wes call me!" he screamed, running back inside. But almost on cue, Nick went back out to pick up the phone.

"Wes!" he said.

"You and David got Kurt?" Wes demanded anxiously. "Is he alright? Is he hurt?"

"He's completely traumatized and he's bleeding. David is trying to calm him down but he won't stop shaking. He's in shock," Nick said.

"Okay, just get him to a hospital quickly. Make sure he stays warm cause it's snowing outside. I'll be there with Thad in a couple hours," Wes said quickly. Nick nodded.

* * *

Kurt sobbed loudly as David held him tight and continued trying to soothe him. He looked over David's shoulder to see Nick coming straight over to him. "David," Nick said softly. "I don't think we should call 9-1-1. We _have_ to get him to a hospital."

David nodded and lifted Kurt to his feet, putting one arm under Kurt's knees and another under his shoulders to support his head, like you did with a newborn child. Nick came back with a blanket, wrapping it over Kurt.

"It's already snowing out there," said Nick. "If we let him out like this he'll freeze."

David just carried Kurt to the car, placing him in the back seat carefully, taking his winter coat off to put it underneath Kurt's head like a pillow. Kurt shivered through the throw wrapped around him. He was freezing, and he could feel nausea pass over him as well as a headache. Kurt's stomach felt like it was full of icy splinters; he wanted to throw up, but not while he was in the car. David seemed to automatically sense Kurt's discomfort and knelt close to him.

"You alright?" he asked Kurt softly. Kurt let out a whimper, suddenly feeling the urge to vomit. David could see how nauseus he was, as his face was a slight greenish tint.

"I-I think I'm gonna be sick," Kurt sobbed. David and Nick both supported him into a sitting position, and the minute he sat up, Kurt puked right onto the dirt. Kurt continued throwing up for twenty minutes until he emptied out his stomach, Nick rubbing his back. By the time Kurt lied back down, he gasped for breath. David whipped his cell phone out immediately, calling the police. The emergency dispatch said the cops will be there immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

Once they were inside the car, David put Kurt in the backseat and called Finn as Nick went in the back. David got on the phone with Finn, knowing Kurt's parents were out of town. Finn picked up the phone after two rings.

"David?" he asked groggily. That was when David realized it was one thirty in the morning.

"Yeah, it's me. Nick and I got Kurt. Meet us at St. Rita's Medical Center. Kurt's gonna need family with him and there's no way they'll let us in there while he's undergoing treatment," David said.

"Is Kurt okay?" Finn asked, suddenly more alert.

"I don't know. This has been going on for a full month and I don't know what they've done to him, but his left arm looks pretty swollen. Just tell somebody to bring some clothes for him. See you soon, Finn." David hung up and went for the driver's seat. Kurt was still shaking in the back seat as Nick pulled him into a protective hug.

Nick rubbed his hand against Kurt's left arm, where he was experiencing most of the pain. "Shhhhh. You'll be at the hospital soon. We know it hurts. It'll stop," Nick said gently.

"It, I-I-I-I-I-" Kurt gulped as tears rolled down his face. Nick continued trying to comfort him without words, instead just using his fingers to dry Kurt's tears. "P-P-Pl-Pl-Please m-make it st-st-st-st-stop," he sobbed. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I w-w-w-w-want m-my daddy!" he let out another miserable sob.

Nick and David felt completely sick. They would do _anything _to make the crying boy's pain go away.

David immediately stepped on the gas pedal. If David hadn't been speeding, whoever did this to Kurt would have been on their asses.

* * *

When they arrived at St. Rita's, it took both Nick and David to get Kurt out of the car and onto his feet. David noticed the bruises on Kurt's chest were starting to darken in colour and Kurt's walking was very stiff. The poor little guy had it rough for an entire month. Finn had the front door open immediately and pulled Kurt into him. He immediately went to the front desk and quickly told the secretary the situation. It took Finn and a nurse to get Kurt into the exam room. Finn laid Kurt down in the hospital bed and could tell Kurt was starting to panic. This exam was going to be hell for him. And worst of all, David and Nick stood oitside witnessing the whole thing.

* * *

Kurt's breathing was starting to quicken as two doctors and five nurses crowded around, yelling things at each other while they went to work. He was obviously hyperventilating. The minute one of the doctors touched him he started screaming and crying, kicking and squirming around on the hospital bed. Finn clutched his hand very tightly, squeezing it and trying to comfort Kurt. It was revealed that Kurt had low blood pressure so he needed blood transfusions, he had hepatomegaly- a swelling of the liver- which led to a hepatic tumor- a form of cancer in the liver, his arm was broken, his shoulder was dislocated, he needed stitches on his chest, he had cracked ribs and it was also was revealed that his breathing was very bad and he had shortness of breath, as well as severe hypotermia- a muscle weakness- in both his arms, lethargy- fatigue, and papilledema- a swelling of the optic disk in both of his eyes which led to a migraine, meaning Kurt would frequently have severe headaches and have a lot of sensitivity with nausea, bright lights and loud sounds, so they had to put him on an oxygen mask in order to help him breathe; the doctor was also going to give him medicine to help, as well as several other medications. The doctor struggled to put the nitric oxide into the IV line so they could perform surgery for his liver to remove the tumor, so Finn suggested that they let him talk to Kurt alone for a few minutes to try and calm him. The minute the doctors left, Kurt fell into Finn's arms and started to sob, his chest heaving up and down as he coughed. Finn had never seen Kurt so sick before in his whole life, not even when Kurt had the flu back in December.

"Kurt. Kurt listen. Listen to me. They are just going to do a quick procedure. It'll just take forty-five minutes and when you wake up from surgery you can go and take a shower and I'll be right here. Okay?" Finn kept his voice as soothing as possible.

"I don't want them to touch me," Kurt whimpered. "It hurts. Everything hurts."

"I know Kurt, but the doctors are gonna take care of you. They're going to give you some medicine to feel better. You're gonna be okay, dude. Don't worry about a thing." Finn rubbed soothing patterns onto Kurt's back, suddenly feeling this urgency to protect and shelter this broken, devastated, traumatized little boy who was his brother. "Kurt, listen. I know you're scared right now, but you have to know that once this is all over with, you're going to feel so much better." Finn pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead and helped him lie back down into his pillows, tucking the thin, white sheets up to his pale, damaged chest.

* * *

Finn exited the room when Kurt needed surgery. Nick felt completely revolted.

"God I have never seen Kurt like that," David mumbled.

"He's always hated hospitals ever since he was eight," Finn muttered.

"What?" Nick began to ask.

"His mom died of breast cancer and um. . . Burt recently had a heart attack in September," Finn explained.

David suddenly felt horrible. Kurt never told them about that. Not once.


	6. Chapter 6

Twenty minutes after Kurt's surgery was over, Kurt was very much awake. The nurse helped him get ready to take a shower and get him cleaned up. Kurt was terrified of needing to leave the room, refusing to let go of Finn's hand. Finn went into the hospital lobby to see David, Nick, Mercedes and Rachel there.

"How is he?" Nick asked anxiously.

"He just got out of surgery. He's showering right now."

"What exactly happened, Finn?" Rachel had tears painting her face.

"He's . . . ummm . . . well, I wouldn't say _fine__, _exactly, but they fixed him," Finn muttered. "He needed several blood transfusions and surgery. He has hepatomegaly, which led to a tumor in his liver." David knew exactly what he was talking about. He knew that he smelled chemicals in that place, knew that Kurt would be severely sick, especially if he was breathing in something that shouldn't be in his lungs. "One broken arm, four cracked ribs, his shoulder is dislocated, his chest required stitches, he has a sever shortness of breath, hypotermia in both his arms, lethergy, bruises covering his skin and severe papilledema which led to a migrane. God dammit, I'm gonna kill whoever did this to him."

"Don't say that, Finn, you don't mean that," Rachel said, although she knew Finn had every right to feel what he was feeling. She herself wanted to demand that they sue the people who did this to Kurt.

Mercedes then handed Finn a grey t-shirt and some sweatpants for Kurt to change into after he was done taking his shower. Finn left quickly after that and rushed to Kurt's room. Finn was relieved to see Kurt being wheeled in by a nurse. He helped Kurt get changed and helped him lie back down on the bed, holding his hand carefully. Finn hated to see Kurt look so deflated and sad. He bent over and kissed his brother's forehead and ran his thumb over one of Kurt's bruised, swollen cheeks to wipe away his tears.

"Kurt?" Kurt flinched at the sound of Finn's voice. Finn mentally kicked himself. "Who did this to you?"

"I- I-" Kurt stuttered out.

"Shhhhh, you don't have to say if you don't want to. Just make sure you mention it in the police interview, okay? Why don't you just try to get some sleep? I'll be right here."

* * *

After what felt like a few minutes later, Finn woke up to the sound of Kurt crying and sobbing in his sleep. He touched Kurt's shoulder and shook him gently. Kurt just cried even harder.

"Kurt, Kurt. Wake up! I'm right here. It's okay," Finn said softly as he got up from his seat to sit on the edge of Kurt's bed.

Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he launched himself forward, burying his face into Finn's shoulder as he cried.

"Shhh, Kurt. It was just a dream. Its alright," Finn comforted.

A sudden loud, rude knock interupted them. The police were here to question Kurt.

"Remember, Kurt. You have to tell them everything," Finn whispered, placing both of his hands on Kurt's face, stroking it.

Kurt shook his head. Finn had never seen him so traumatized before. This couldn't be his stepbrother. "I don't feel good," Kurt whimpered as tears pooled in his eyes. Finn was shocked that Kurt used incorect grammar. He never does that.

"I know. What hurts? Maybe I can have a doctor give you something?" Finn offered.

"My arm, m-m-m-my chest, my eyes, my head, my stomach," Kurt said tearfully.

Finn ran a hand through Kurt's moist hair. "Okay. I'll have them give you some medicine, okay?" He pressed the button at Kurt's bedside. "I think we're ready for more pain medication."

The rude knocking continued, and Kurt let a cry of pain escape his lips. The noise was obviously giving him a headache.

"We'll be with you in a minute!" Finn called. The knocking continued. "What part of 'we'll be with you in a minute' don't you understand?" Finn was getting impacient. But the police officer and his partner just simply barged in. The cop did it rather disrespectfully, and Finn didn't like that. "Okay, could you kock any louder?" Finn snapped, glaring at the officer as Kurt's doctor came in and gave him some medicine.


	7. Chapter 7

To tell anybody the truth, the police interview was a disaster.

It took Kurt only one second to realize that Officer Paladino, who was asking him the questions, was a homophobe. Finn could tell the cop was a lot more condescending towards Kurt than sympathetic, and his partner was just keeping her mouth shut so she wouldn't get fired, though she did give Kurt a couple of looks of empathy. After Kurt had said everything, Finn couldn't help but feel completely and utterly pissed that Karofsky and Azimio did this to Kurt, especially after Kurt said they forced him to breathe in ammonia, like those assholes did to innocent kids in conversion therapy treatment centers to try and turn them "straight." No wonder Kurt was so sick. He completely believed Kurt's story, but the officer didn't. He worked up excuses in his mind to force himself to believe that Kurt was looking to get himself in trouble and that he caused the injuries to happen. Finally, Finn had enough of the cop picking on Kurt, and demanded that Officer Paladino get the hell out. When the cops left, Finn immediately pulled Kurt close to him.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Kurt whimpered.

"Kurt, listen to me. Don't you dare apologize for this. Okay? That cop is a dick who doesn't want to do his job, alright?" He rubbed soothing circles on Kurt's arm and stroked his hair.

"W-w-why is t-t-the world a-a-alw-ways against m-me?" Kurt weeped.

"I don't know. I don't know. Shhh, Kurt. You're alright. It'll be okay. You're gonna be okay," Finn soothed him.

Kurt continued to sob against Finn. A nurse outside must have heard him and walked inside.

"Kurt, honey, you need to breathe, okay? We don't want your pulse or blood pressure getting too high," she said, her voice stern but gentle.

Kurt's crying worsened, and he felt his ribs starting to ache in burning pain. His entire body was in so much pain. It was like he couldn't breathe without hurting.

The nurse then just began feeding Kurt oxygen and giving him a sedative; not enough to make him sleep, just enough to numb the pain and help Kurt relax. The nurse then quietly promised Kurt she will have his nurse, Holly, bring him some food in a little while.

Suddenly, Wes and Thad came straight in.

"They caught those douchebags," Thad said between gritted teeth.

Wes then caught sight of Kurt's tears. "What happened?"

"The cops were here," Finn explained. "The officer that questioned him was a homophobic piece of shit."

"God dammit," Thad said softly as both he and Wes pulled Kurt in close. Kurt just continued to cry until he ran out of his tears, Finn rubbing circles into his shoulder. Wes patted Kurt's shoulder and told him Blaine and Mercedes wanted to see him. Kurt told him he could send them both in when Blaine got there.

* * *

By the time Holly came in, bearing salad with some sort of weird dressing and what appeared to be lime Jello and water, Kurt suddenly lost his appetite. The food looked so gross, Kurt couldn't even _think _about putting shit like that in his body.

"C'mon Kurt, you gotta eat something," Finn pressed.

"I'm not hungry," Kurt said stubbornly. He looked disgusted.

"Kurt you cannot just starve yourself and refuse food. If I have to feed you, I'll do that," Finn said.

"Fine, I'll eat if you want me to vomit because half of this looks like some alcoholic threw up and it was given to me," Kurt said. "Honstly, would you eat this?"

Finn sighed, deeply upset. He had to turn around to hide his tears, because even while lying crippled in a hospital bed,Kurt was still so concerned about taking care of himself.

"Is there anything else I can get you that can satisfy you?" Finn asked.

"You know my usual coffee order, right?" Kurt asked.

Finn nodded. He knew Kurt's favorite, as well as his favorite order from there. He leaned down kissed Kurt on the forehead. "I'll be right back," he soothed him. After all, it was almost six in the morning.

* * *

Five minutes later, Finn returned with two cups of coffee from the Lima Bean, as well as as an orange, cranberry muffin for Kurt and a bagle with cream cheese for himself.

Kurt's face immediately lit up. "You love me," he said giggling. Finn smiled. That was a start.

"You know I do," Finn assured him. "If I did, would I honestly force you to settle for something?"

Kurt shook his head.

"God Kurt you're a spoiled brat when it comes to the things you put in your body," Finn insisted.


	8. Chapter 8

Both Blaine and Mercedes didn't know what to expect when they went in there to see Kurt. Mercedes hated the thought of her best friend- one of the most important people in her life- was in there, broken and hurting, both physically and emotionally. Blaine didn't know just how the heck he was supposed to react to all of this. This was so messed up. He knew Karofsky hated Kurt, but never though he'd hate him _this _much to torture him to such an extent. Wes and Finn both informed them all that due to all the trauma, Kurt ended up getting diagnosed with post-traumatic stress disorder. His parents were both going to be here soon. Blaine was a little more afraid of Burt's reaction; towards not only the fact that his son had been assaulted by the person that stole his first kiss for an entire month, but the critical condition he was in, and the fact that the police interview went so horribly. Mercedes already knew Finn had demanded Kurt speak to a different police officer, preferably a woman, but that wasn't the least bit comforting. And Blaine thought _he _had PTSD for a short time period after he was gay bashed outside of a girls' choice dance when he was thirteen years old. But this was nothing compared to what had happened to Kurt. Blaine felt awful, because Kurt transferred to Dalton to _escape_ bullying, but Karofsky and his friends tortured him _Twenty-five__ times _a day, for _five__ weeks_. It made him feel sick just thinking about it.

When Blaine and Mercedes walked into Kurt's room, their sudden happiness to see Kurt there alive was replaced with the feeling to burst into tears, but they knew they had to keep it together. Kurt wouldn't want the two of them breaking down screaming and crying when he needed his friends, his brother and his parents to take care of him. Kurt had an oxygen mask over his face, and Mercedes caught the sight of dark purple bruises on Kurt's chest, as well as several stitches and a bandage having been wrapped around his head, due to the fact that there had been glass in the wounds.

Mercedes cautiously made her way towards Kurt, holding onto his hand. She missed him so much. It felt like twenty years since she last saw him. She noticed that his eyes were red, as Finn had told her he'd been crying a lot, especially after the police interview.

"Hey, Boo," she said softly.

Kurt turned his head slowly to look at her. "Hey," he whispered. They both hated how weak he sounded.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked carefully.

"Like Miley Cyrus came through and hit me with her wrecking ball. Just perfect!" Kurt rolled his eyes, a slight smirk appearing on his features.

Blaine chuckled. He was glad Kurt was able to come up with something bitchy to say. Same old Kurt. "Seriously," Blaine said, shaking his head. "Out of all of the injury-related humor, and you go for that!"

"Yeah, well, that's kinda the best I can do right now," Kurt sighed. It hurt to do that. Almost every single breath he took hurt his chest. He winced.

"You okay?" Mercedes asked him.

"It hurts to breathe," Kurt mumbled.

"I know; that'll stop eventually," Blaine assured him gently.

"Are my parents here yet?" Kurt asked.

"Already on their way here, hon," Mercedes comforted him. "Do you need any pain medication?"

"I was given a sedative earlier after the interview. It helped a little but, you know," Kurt said.

"Eventually it will," Blaine said softly.

Mercedes sat down on the edge of Kurt's bed. They stayed with Kurt for a full fifteen minutes, until Burt came in.

"Dad!" Kurt said softly.

"God dammit!" Burt pulled his child into his arms and hugged him firmly. Kurt could feel tears from his father's eyes coming down on his neck.

Mercedes and Blaine then got up to leave Burt and Kurt alone.

"Are you okay?" Burt asked.

"I'm fine!" Kurt instantly burst into tears, burying his face into a strong shoulder. He missed his father so much. He clung onto him tightly.

"Shhh, shhhh, Kurt. I'm right here, baby. I'm here," Burt soothed him.

"Daddy," Kurt whimpered.

"You're okay. You're gonna be okay."

"I've missed you, Daddy."

"I know. Shh. Shhh. I love you. It's alright."

Kurt and Burt both clung onto each other very tightly, rocking back and forth like they would never let go.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Finn was in Kurt's hospital room, reading a sports magazine. Kurt was currently napping. Finn was glad that Kurt managed to sleep for twenty-five minutes nightmare-free, however, deep down, he knew it couldn't last forever. Kurt began moaning and sobbing in his sleep, screaming and crying.

"Somebody help me!" he shrieked out. "God, stop! Please! _Please! _Get of off me! Stop it! Ahhh! Somebody help me, oh God!"

Finn jumped up from his seat and sat on the edge of Kurt's bed, grabbing both of his shoulders and giving them a gentle squeeze. Kurt's eyes shot open. Tears stung in his eyes, and he bolted forward, throwing his arms around his brother's neck as he cried.

"Shhhh, Kurt. Shhhhh. You're alright. You're safe." Finn just rubbed circles into his back gently.

Suddenly, Kurt's vision went fuzzy, and he immediately started gasping for breath, despite the oxygen mask over his nose.

"Kurt? Kurt, what's the matter? Are you okay?" Finn asked him.

"Can't . . . breathe!" Kurt gasped out.

Obviously, he was starting to have a panic attack. The doctor said that was very common, especially after an assault.

"It's okay. Take a deep breath. It's alright. You're okay," Finn soothed him until Kurt's breathing evened out. "Better now?"

Kurt nodded against Finn. He was just glad he had his brother right here with him. A sharp knock interrupted them. A female officer then came walking in. The two immediately broke apart. Finn went back to just sitting next to Kurt.

"Hello. I'm Officer Perez. I understand there have been some complaints about Officer Paladino's behavior," she said. The tone of her voice sounded as though she honestly cared. That made Kurt feel a little better.

"He was being very disrespectful and rude. He didn't have a compassionate bone in his body. He was actually suggesting that Kurt was making it all up and gave himself the injuries," Finn said.

"Yeah. I know that. He trained me when I got the job. I've disliked him quite a bit considering he feels he can break the speed limit and do whatever he wants. He's already been suspended at least five times. And he tries to make me look bad," she said.

Officer Perez asked Kurt the questions, some of them being personal. Finn just held onto his hand, squeezing it occasionally. Occasionally, Kurt would start hyperventilating before even answering the questions. Kurt hated talking about the fact that he was forced to breathe in poison and that he was being starved, and that the only food he had was leftovers, mostly half-eaten tuna sandwiches that sat too long, but he was so willing to eat anything that he'd eat the rotten food, even if it did cause him to throw up at least an hour later.

"Okay, honey. You're nearly there. The boys also smashed your head into glass, thus causing the blood loss, right?" Officer Perez said gently.

Kurt nodded his head.

"Okay, hon. Next time you need questioning I'll make sure that you get me. And I personally apologize about Officer Paladino. I'll make sure that his boss is notified. Feel better, sweetie," she said softly.

After she left, Finn wrapped both of his arms around Kurt and held him close, brushing a kiss against his temple. "Do you wanna try sleeping again?" he offered.

Kurt shook his head. He was obviously afraid of the nightmares.

"What do you wanna do?" Finn asked.

Kurt shrugged as Finn reached for the remote. He turned it on to find Oprah interviewing The Voice judges. Finn was just glad Oprah was on so Kurt could have something to watch that didn't bore the both of them to death.

* * *

By the time Burt came to his son's room, he quietly opened the door to see his son fast asleep, Finn asleep in the chair next to him. The TV was playing quietly, and Kurt looked wiped out. Kurt had circles around his puffy eyes, proving he must have been crying. He could only guess Kurt had a hard night. He turned off the television and went over to his son's bedside, leaning over and kissing his forehead tenderly. Finn had dark shaddows around his eyes from lack of sleep, and smelled like he hadn't had a decent shower in the past couple days. He couldn't believe Finn was putting Kurt's needs before his own. It just proved the incident in their basement was a year ago and only a distant memory. He reached for a blanket that was hanging over another chair and wrapped it over Finn


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **

**WARNING for flashbacks and scenes of sexual abuse!**

* * *

Later that night, Finn was in the hospital cafeteria having a coffee, so Jeff took the opportunity to go see Kurt. Trent had been over there to check on Kurt around noon and find out how he was feeling, but Jeff had not gotten a chance to see him yet. For whatever reason, it made him feel horrible because he knew how much emotional pain Kurt was in. He was going to be discharged from the hospital tomorrow. The Dean completely understood how bad Kurt's condition was, so Kurt was allowed to stay home from Dalton and rest for a few weeks. It would only take two weeks, but Kurt would have to stay in his dorm room with Trent in order to rest and heal a little longer before going back to his classes and the Warbler practices. When Jeff arrived in Kurt's room, he could see some dark blue bruises on Kurt's skin which were slowly fading to a yellowish colour against the countertenor's pale skin. Kurt was currently watching The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills. Jeff was guessing it was because there was nothing to watch on TV. In St. Rita's there were only five channels that were good and that just included Animal Planet. The rest was a pile of shit.

"Hey," Jeff said softly.

"Hey." Kurt's voice was thin and dry. It cracked.

"Look, man, um. Wes already addressed the Dean. We've got it covered for when you have to eventually return. Thad's been demanding that we get a security system out in the parking lot," Jeff said.

Kurt nodded. _We need a security system._ He thought. _So that this doesn't happen to anyone else._ He suddenly remembered what Karofsky did to him in that shed. He had stripped Kurt completely of his clothes and hit him and kicked him. He closed his eyes, remembering. . . .

**_Flashback: _**

_He was lying flat on his back, tape covering his mouth and his wrists were bruised very badly from struggling so much. He cried himself to sleep every night. Suddenly, Karofsky came into the room. He threw a large bucket of water all over Kurt's thin, weak body. The water was as cold as ice, and it caused Kurt to shiver immediately. Karofsky shoved a bar of soap into his mouth. That was known as his daily tooth-brushing now. _

_"Awwwwwe," Karofsky soothed him in a gentle purr that made Kurt feel uneasy. "Don't worry, baby. You know, Hummel, you are truly a pretty little whore. I think that I wanna play. I wanna kiss and taste every inch of your perfect skin. You fags like that sort of thing, do you?" _

_Kurt shook his head desperately, but Karofsky began to kiss and nibble on his neck. He made small, whiny noises in the back of his throat, which caused the deepness of the bites to intensify. Karofsky then moved the kissing down to Kurt's chest as his fingers dug into his neck. _

_"Has anybody ever touched you here, Kurt?" Karofsky's fingers danced over his groin. "Are you a virgin? I'll bet you a billion dollars that you are. Have you had anybody strip you and touch you under the panties, nothing on at all? Squeeze your vagina until it was bleeding and flowing down your legs to give you the constant reminder that you belong to them?"_

_Kurt shook his head as Karofsky rubbed his hand over his cock, messaging it gently and gradually squeezing, which made Kurt whimper.__ When Karofsky got off of him, Kurt began to cry._

_"Shhhhhh. Now that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Karofsky purred, stroking his cheek which made him cringe. "I'll be back, my little princess." He winked and left the room. But after that, he came back and started to strip Kurt completely to his underwear and began to punch and kick every part of his body, as well as the leather being slapped over his damaged stomach, causing Kurt to scream and thrash in uncontrollable sobs. _

_"It's been fun, Kurt." Karofsky winked and left the room for good, not before sealing Kurt's mouth with duct tape. _

**_End of flashback: _**

Jeff caught a sudden glimpse of Kurt's tears. "Kurt? Are you okay?"

Kurt shook his head, his breathing starting to increase rapidly. And just like that, he broke.

"Hey," Jeff said softly. "It's okay." He immediately took Kurt into his arms, gently but firmly, rubbing patterns on his back to try and soothe him. But it just caused Kurt to sob even louder. Suddenly, Jeff felt somebody tap his shoulder. He looked up to see Wes standing there.

"Let me have him," Wes said softly. Jeff got up from the bed and exited the room. Wes took his place and wrapped Kurt up in his arms firmly, rubbing his shoulders. "Shhhh. It's alright."

Kurt sniffled, shaking his head through his tears. "P-p-please don't h-h-h-hate me," he whimpered.

"Kurt, why would we hate you?" Wes asked. He was too concered for the broken boy in his arms to feel anything else.

"Do y-y-you believe that I-I-I didn't ask for i-i-it?" Kurt asked shakily.

Suddenly, Wes caught sight of Kurt's neck. There was what appeared to be bite marks from his jaw to his shoulder, red and enflamed, as well as several dark bruises and what appeared to be finger markings on his throat. There were also other red marks and what appeared to be swollen hickeys on his neck.

_Oh dear god._ Wes thought. _Somebody sexually abused him._ And with that, he squeezed Kurt a little bit harder, rubbing big circles into his thin, bony back. It was right then when he realized how thin Kurt was. Not only did those boys torture him, they starved him, too. Was he given any food to eat at all? Has he been eating? Has he at least been given water or something to drink?

"Kurt, listen to me. We know that whoever did this to you is psychotic. No matter what, we are on your side. We believe that you did not ask for or want any of this, because you don't know crap about sex if it costed you your life. Okay? Whoever hurt you is sick and deserves to die," Wes said gently. No, he didn't just want to kill who did this to Kurt. He wanted those douchebags to go through as much pain and torture as Kurt had been put through. All of the Warblers did. Kurt had become almost like a little brother to the Warblers, he was one of their own. They were the only ones who got to tease him and drive him crazy because they loved him and cared about him. But this. Wes shook his head at the thought. It was too painful to even think. Right now, he was just glad that Kurt was home safe. Revenge could be thought up later. Wes carefully released Kurt and helped him lie back into his pillows, reaching for a blanket and setting it over Kurts legs.

"Kurt, what else did they do besides this?" Wes asked, his face looking genuinly concerned.

"They-" Kurt let out a choked sob. "They beat me every day, and if you call getting cold water dumped on you and barred soap shoved down your throat a bath and brushing your teeth once a week . . ."

"Yeah and they starved you." Wes frowned in concern for the fact Kurt was so thin to the point where you could see his ribs. "Were you given any food?"

"If you call rotten chicken sandwiches dinner, then yeah. I was given that every four days, but it didn't matter anyway because I would throw up immediately afterwards," Kurt mumbled. It was completely humiliating, what happened to him in there. And now he was confined in a hospital bed after being deadly sick with cancer and muscle weakness and shortness of breath, and he was going to forever have a migraine and might never be able to smell food without passing out or vomiting.

Wes just began rubbing his hands up and down Kurt's pale, slender arms. "Yeah, well, you're out of it now. You'll be okay, Kurt."

Kurt still had tears in his eyes as he began to feel sleepiness cloud his thoughts. He softly managed to breathe out a quiet "Thank you" as Wes rubbed his arms comfortingly, falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

When Blaine came by Kurt's room to see him, he saw Wes leaving the room quietly.

"Is he feeling alright?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I managed to get him to sleep, so that's a start. If you're going in there, try not to wake him. He's been put through hell," Wes said.

"Yeah, Wes, I know. I can't believe this. Karofsky is sick," Blaine said.

"All the people who did this to Kurt are sick; just let him sleep. He deserves at least five minutes of peace."

Blaine nodded and went into Kurt's room. Kurt was currently napping. He had dark circles underneath his eyes and he looked exhausted. As soon as Blaine saw Kurt's casted arm, his sudden feeling of sadness was replaced with anger. He was just hoping Karofsky and those guys would burn in the pits of hell where they belonged.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **

**OK EVERYBODY! WARNING for graphic images and torture! REVIEW! U may think this may end all the torture done to Kurt, but for all the first time readers, its only gonna get worse! **

* * *

At around midnight, David awoke to the sound of Kurt's whimpers. He told Finn to go home and get some rest, convincing him that he could keep an eye on Kurt during the night. Kurt cried himself to sleep, curled in a ball. Now he was moaning, tears streaking his face.

"Kurt! Kurt, you're dreaming. Kurt wake up!" David grabbed onto Kurt's shoulder and shook it gently.

Kurt didn't seem to hear him. Obviously his thoughts were too loud. He was complaining about being in a lot of pain since nine o'clock, so the doctor put him on some pain medication. However, it must have been strong, because Kurt was in too deep of a sleep to wake himself up. David shook him a little bit harder, but he realized that it wasn't doing Kurt any good.

"Shh, shh, Kurt. Shh. Kurt, open your eyes. You're alright. You're alright," David tried again. Suddenly, Kurt gasped heavily and his eyes flew open. His chest heaved up and down as he wheezed. Suddenly, he began breaking down as David got up and pulled Kurt's head into his lap, stroking his hair soothingly as he started humming "Unconditionally" softly. Kurt buried his face into David's chest, crying and making soft, whiny noises in the back of his throat.

"David?" He croaked.

"I'm right here," David assured.

Kurt sniffled quietly.

"Just relax. Take a deep breath," David instructed calmly.

Kurt did as he was told. He ended up falling back asleep silently.

* * *

The next morning, Finn was in Kurt's room. Burt was downstairs filling out some paper work. Kurt was officially discharged from the hospital. Dr. Remini already prescribed Kurt several antibiotics for his wounds. Burt came in a few minutes later. That was Finn's cue to go get in the car.

"Hey, you okay, buddy?" Burt asked softly.

Kurt nodded in return. But he wasn't okay. How could he be? If David and Nick had not found him, he would have been killed or even raped, but he was still terrified, especially of being alone. Finn was going to take off from school to look after him, insisting he won't even be able to look his athletic teammates straight in the eyes without feeling anger bubble up inside him. That was completely understandable. Finn had every single right to be pissed at those guys for doing that to his little brother.

Burt helped him out of the bed, got him dressed with a nurse's assistance, and helped him into the car. Finn wrapped an arm around Kurt firmly in the back seat of the car, whispering soothing words into his ear.

* * *

When they arrived home, Finn helped Kurt down the stairs and into the basement that they shared since their parents got married. When Kurt went down there, he noticed a few changes. Finn's side of the room had sports magazines lying across the floor, as well as posters of KISS, Dashbord Confessional, Pat Benetar, the OSU Buckeyes, and Rock of Ages. It smelled like him, but Kurt felt so safe and happy to detect the familiar smell of his lotions and shampoo and his own posters of RENT, Wicked, Phantom of The Opera, and West Side Story. He also noticed something else that really hit home- his mother's broken dresser; it smelled strongly of her honey and lavender perfume.

"I kind of insisted to Dad that you might want that in here. Considering that you've been sleeping badly," Finn said softly.

Kurt suddenly turned around and pounced on Finn in a hug when he realized somebody went to Dalton to collect his skin care products, which were sitting on his vanity in the order he liked them to be.

* * *

Later that night, Kurt and Finn went to bed. Kurt climbed into his bed, snuggling underneath the large amount of blankets that surrounded him. However, the minute he closed his eyes to try to rest, his mind flashed with various images of the abuse he had gone through the previous month. He stayed with his eyes wide open in fear until Finn's deep, soft snores dragged him to sleep.

* * *

_Kurt was lying down on the dirty floor, handcuffs hugging his finger marked wrists from Karofsky's rough abuse. Suddenly, Azimio wandered in, bearing a half-eaten chicken sandwich that clearly had mold on it, as well as the oxygen tubes. Kurt shook his head, his eyes flooding with tears at the thought of wanting to go home._

_Azimio ripped the tape off Kurt's irritated lips and forcefully fed him the sandwich. It tasted awful, but Kurt was willing to eat anything. After having finished it, he vomited immediately until he was dry-heaving. He then punched and kicked Kurt in the stomach as he sobbed._

_"Please, stop!" Kurt begged. Azimio shoved the oxygen tubes down his nose and turned a circular lever. Kurt could feel the heavy, toxic smell of the ammonia filling his nostrils. He choked, sobbed, and coughed, trying to find air to breathe, but he couldn't. He coughed even harder, until he could feel liquid in his throat. It tasted metallic. It was blood. He turned his head sideways and began to cough up the blood. He could feel his temperature rising as he shook violently where he lay. He felt the tubes being pulled roughly out of his nose. Azimio slapped the duct tape over his mouth and blindfolded him. Kurt felt a sharp blade running over his damaged stomach. He screamed and cried in pain, until his entire stomach bled._

Kurt felt Finn shaking his shoulder hard. "Kurt! KURT! Wake up! It's okay!"

Kurt jumped up into a sitting position, burying his face into his hands as he started to cry. He could feel Finn wrapping his arms tightly around him as his entire body shook. Finn rocked Kurt back and forth in his arms, quieting him, and assuring him that it was just a nightmare while he stroked his hair.


	12. Chapter 12

It was only a few weeks until Kurt was actually allowed back at Dalton. After getting the doctor's bills paid and most of his wrappings off, he was allowed back in school on the condition that he was ready. Right now, he was lying on his bed in his dorm room, attempting to study for his AP French test, which was next week. He couldn't believe how much work he had missed, but then again, he was gone for a month. Thad told him to just take it easy and relax, which he wasn't expecting because Thad constantly had a stick up his ass as a council member and student. Kurt was pretty sure that if you stuck a rock up Thad's ass, in two weeks he'd crap up a diamond. The doctor said that as long as Kurt took his medicine, he should be fine.

Trent walked into the room, untying his tie and throwing it across the room. Many things happened during Kurt's absence. The Warblers planned their set list for regionals without him. Wes admitted that he and his girlfriend, Jade, were getting pretty serious; in addition to going to college with her next year, he got a tattoo, which was unusual because the last time Wes ever did something rebellious was when he was caught twerking by David and Thad in the practice room. Due to the dance being considered a "sexual scandal" to the Warblers, he got suspended, but snapped back to reality when he walked in on Jeff posing for a sex tape with his girl in Jeff's dorm room that he was planning to post online. Wes told him that since he was under the age of eighteen, Jeff could get charged with child pornography. That led to the two of them screaming at each other, because according to Jeff, it was hypocritical of Wes to be telling him that when he got into trouble for a very inappropriate dance move. Wes just agreed silently and stayed in his dorm for the entire week. This was private school and once you're in Dalton, everybody knows everything. Gossip spread quickly.

* * *

One day, when the Warblers were in the middle of rehearsal, Kurt's phone rang with a call from the Lima police station. Wes allowed him to answer it outside.

"Kurt Hummel speaking," he said.

"Hello, Kurt, this is Officer Perez," she said on the other line. "I'm going to need to give you some information. Dave Karofsky and Azimio Adams managing to pay the $65,000 charge for their bail. We're not sure how, but they did."

"What?" Kurt demanded.

"I'm so sorry, honey. But don't worry, we already filed a restraining order for them to stay at least twenty-five feet away from you," Officer Perez explained.

"Okay, I-I guess I could live with that," Kurt said.

"Okay, bye." Officer Perez hung up the phone, however, that didn't stop Kurt from feeling afraid and angry at the same time. How the hell could Karofsky and Azimio get away with this? This is _bullshit!_

* * *

On Wednesday, a week and a half later, things were slowly going back to normal for Kurt. He was getting back into the swing of things and he was slowly feeling physically better, but that didn't stop him from feeling scared. Those sons of bitches knew where he went to school now. How did they even find out? It made him feel nervous just going into the parking lot to walk to his car, especially in the dark to go home on Fridays. One Friday afternoon, after Warbler practice was done around six and dinner was finished, Kurt packed up his stuff for the weekend. He walked through the deserted parking lot. He had his cell phone in his car, sitting on the passenger seat. Just when he reached for his car keys in his back pocket, he felt a strong hand over his mouth. He struggled as an arm wrapped around his waist tightly. Slowly but surely, drowsiness overtook his body and he blacked out.

* * *

About four hours later, Blaine was sleeping when he heard his phone ringing and he awoke mid snore. He picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello?" he asked groggily.

"Blaine?" it was Finn calling.

"Finn, what's up?" Blaine didn't like how panicked Finn sounded.

"Dude, Kurt's missing again!" Finn didn't sound calm at all; he sounded like he was near tears.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note **

**OK everybody. Sorry about that big cliffhanger! WARNING for rape! **

* * *

When Kurt opened his eyes, all he knew was that everything was _cold_. It was cold and he had a _killer_ headache. He didn't recognize where he was, but he was in a dark unfamiliar room. He noticed he had no clothes on and he was lying down on a moldy, hole-filled mattress, that his hands were handcuffed to a broken pipe in the wall, and that tape was blocking his mouth. Suddenly, the door opened and the frightening sight of Dave Karofsky came into view. The bully stripped himself completely.

"We were wondering where the fuck you were. The both of us didn't get a chance to play. You know, for such a little slut, you have such a fucking perfect body." And with that, Karofsky was on top of his body. He bit hard into Kurt's neck, gripping it with both of his hands very tightly. Kurt's eyes filled with tears and just like that, Karofsky squeezed his cock very tightly, very hard and his rough hands harassed his lower body. Kurt could feel blood snaking down his legs, along with semen. He sobbed and whimpered in pain.

"You ready, Kurt? Because I _definitely_ am, and trust me, this is _really_ gonna hurt," Karofsky growled. And he entered the countertenor with one fluid movement.

Kurt screamed as white-hot pain- pain like he never felt before- filled his body. He screamed and thrashed on the mattress in pain.

* * *

The minute Blaine had heard Kurt was missing, he, Wes and Thad immediately searched the parking lot. The three of them noticed that Kurt's car was in the lot, his phone resting on the passenger seat.

"Sweet Jesus," Thad said softly. "Kurt's gonna hate me for doing this to his car, but I'll pay for it." And with that, he grabbed his baseball bat from his bag and smashed the car window until the glass shattered. He grabbed Kurt's phone and managed to unlock it, knowing Kurt's password was Patti Lupone's birthdate. He looked through Kurt's emails and found one from the Lima police station. He read it in silence.

_Dear Kurt,_

_We regret to inform you that David Karofsky and Azimio Adams paid their bail. We already put a restraining order for them to stay a good amount of feet away from you. We will also be calling you on your cell phone soon enough._

_Sincerely,  
Officer Molly Perez._

"God _dammi__t!" _Thad yelled. "Those bastards got him. They paid their bail and they got out. They broke their restraining order! _Fuck!_"

Blaine was too shocked to be pissed. How could Kurt not tell them? But he realized Kurt was so used to being independent and keeping secrets. Even though he knew how dangerous it was. He was just hoping and praying to God that _if_ they ever found Kurt, they would find him _alive_. He felt tears burn his eyes as Wes put a comforting arm around him. Blaine was just so terrified for Kurt's life. How could he be calm when he knew Kurt was probably all alone, scared and hurting? Tears rolled down his face at the thought of finding Kurt dead in a ditch. He and Wes made their way over to Wes's car. Wes put the keys into the ignition as Blaine buried his face into his hands to try and hide the fact that he was crying so openly.

* * *

Kurt continued screaming and crying through the rape, squirming around on the mattress. He counted it to _thirteen_ times. _Thirteen _times. He couldn't believe this. Everything was being taken from him. His pride, his virginity, his courage. He couldn't believe this. He _hated_ that his body was responding to it in a positive way. He felt several waves of nausea pass over him; his migrane was acting up.

"You know you like it, you little faggot," Karofsky said softly. "You know you want this!"

Kurt shook his head, his pleas muffled.

All of a sudden, Karofsky entered Kurt again, squeezing tightly to his buttocks. Only this time it was ten times more painful. This made it the fourteenth time. Karofsky then pulled out a pocket knife and carved it into Kurt's already-damaged stomach and then ran it over his right arm. After cutting Kurt's skin, the bully grabbed a baseball bat.

"Just so you won't escape," he whispered.

Kurt tried to let out another scream, but it came out as a muffled, strangled sob as the wood made contact with his right knee and he felt the bone shatter. He writhed in pain, wailing. Karofsky then ripped the tape off his mouth, but before Kurt could protest, an oxygen mask covered his mouth and nose and the next thing he knew, ammonia started filling his nostrils. He coughed, choked, and gagged on the heavy, toxic smell as tears rolled down his cheeks. The next thing he knew, Karofsky pulled out a picture of a man completely naked, and something got attached to his skin and down there, and he felt a wave of electricity flow through his body, and he jumped several times. The shocking waves of electricity continued to flow through his body over and over again for twenty minutes until Kurt became lightheaded, dizzy and nauseous.

"You're gonna die," Karofsky whispered in a shushed, soothing voice into his ears which made him shiver. The bully took the tubes out of Kurt's skin. "You're gonna fucking die. That's a promise. Tomorrow, before the sun goes up, we're gonna go somewhere and fucking tie you to a fence, Hummel. I just wanted to make sure I got to fuck you a little bit before you burn in hell, where all you fags belong. Nobody wants a fucking homo like you. You're nothing but a used, filthy whore and everybody knows it."

Suddenly, the door opened again, light cracking through the opening just as the bully gripped his throat again. Karofsky disappeared immediately, being as quiet as a black cat on a dark street corner, leaving Kurt there breathing in the chemicals and in a lot of pain with a need of medical attention.


	14. Chapter 14

Blaine and Wes were both shocked by what they saw. There was a trail of blood leading towards Kurt, who was shaking violently and coughing his guts out, an oxygen mask covering his face and handcuffs hugging onto his bruised wrists. Blaine felt disgusted when he saw Kurt had no clothes on.

Wes and Blaine both ran forward, too worried about Kurt to be pissed. Wes dropped down to his knees and broke the handcuffs off. The coughs coming from Kurt became harder. Wes immediately pulled off the mask, but as soon as he smelled ammonia, he gagged slightly and threw it to the side. Kurt leaned over and started coughing up blood, along with vomit. Wes pulled his blazer off and wrapped it around Kurt, pressing his hand against Kurt's forehead and started getting a sick feeling in his stomach as he watched Kurt throw up, the puke exiting his mouth nonstop, as if he could not stop throwing up. It must have come from the chemicals, which had obviously made him sick.

"Jesus Christ, he's burning up," Wes said softly.

"How can that be? He's shaking really badly," Blaine said, touching Kurt's arm. "His skin is freezing."

"That's probably just shock," Wes said as he examined Kurt's leg, which looked extremely swollen. It was probably broken. He was also extremely concerned about his breathing. It was shaky and hitched as he made several attempts to take deep breaths and his skin was slowly turning blue. Kurt was coughing and clutching his chest. He was shivering despite his high fever, and sweat was trickling down his forehead. Kurt no doubt had pneumonia by now. It was right then when Blaine caught blood pulsing down Kurt's legs from . . . . _down there_.

"_Fuck!_" He said angrily. He immediately pulled his blazer off and pressed it in between Kurt's legs to try to stop some of the bleeding, but it immediately caused Kurt to squirm, obviously reminding him of what happened. Wes saw that almost every single area of Kurt's body was covered in hickeys, bite-marks, and bruises.

Wes didn't even have to think twice about the fact that Kurt had been raped.

"Blaine, we _need_ to get him to a hospital," Wes insisted. "He needs to be examined by a doctor because I've seen a lot of injuries, but not something that could cause a mess like this."

Blaine nodded. Both Blaine and Wes bent over and grabbed Kurt under his arms, carefully pulling him up to his feet, but Kurt couldn't put any weight on his right leg to support his weight without it shaking violently. Blaine noticed this so they just stuck with having Wes carry him carefully. Carefully, Wes got Kurt into the car, wrapping an afghan over him to protect his dignity. Kurt's teeth were chattering so hard he thought they might shatter. He coughed even harder, his chest deeply conjested as the coughs sounded so raspy and thin.

"Blaine, Wes," he moaned through the coughs.

"We're right here, its okay we've got you. We've got you," Blaine said gently.

"It h-h-hurts," Kurt whimpered. Blaine felt his heart break; Kurt sounded so much like a scared little five-year-old and it made him feel terrible.

"I know, I know it hurts," Wes soothed him. He turned the car on and put the heat on full blast to keep Kurt warm.

Wes quickly reached underneath the seat and grabbed a bottle of Gatorade. He shoved a plastic straw into the bottle and thrusted it over to Kurt, who didn't seem to have the strength to sit up or keep his eyes open. Blaine could only guess the amount of abuse Kurt had been through took a lot out of him, both physically and emotionally. "Kurt, sit up," he whispered softly.

"Blaine, hold him up," Wes said sharply. Both he and Blaine supported Kurt into a sitting position. He then turned to Kurt, who was getting weaker and a lot worse and couldn't seem to keep his eyes open. He looked exausted. He put the Gatorade closer to Kurt. "Kurt, just drink this. Drink some of this. You're okay. You're gonna be okay," Wes said softly to Kurt.

Kurt oblijed as Wes put the straw to his lips. Kurt winced as his sore throat protested the beverage sliding down. He coughed hard, irritating his throat even more as he choked on the Gatorade.

"Kurt drink. Just drink," Blaine whispered. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt to hold him into a sitting position.

Kurt continued trying to get the Gatorade down his throat. When almost half the bottle was done, Wes put the cap on the bottle. He rubbed Kurt's arm gently and went to the front of the car into the driver seat.

Blaine put his arm around Kurt and pulled him against his chest gently while Wes drove the car, calling the hospital to let them know they were bringing Kurt in. Kurt was in pain and needed treatment immediately.

"Fourteen times," Kurt muttered through his tears. Wes suddenly felt sick with realization that Kurt was raped fourteen times repeatedly. He pulled his cell out and called Finn. Blaine continued to hold him firmly. He could feel Kurt shivering underneath him. Blaine suddenly felt some sort of weird feeling in his stomach, but he thought nothing of it. Sure, he liked Kurt, but Kurt was just a friend. Sure, they went out to coffee and dinner and the movies; the Warblers made fun of him for it and gave him kissy faces and he was well aware that Jeff and Trent were betting on when he would ask Kurt out on a date. Blaine pushed that aside and just went back to comforting Kurt.

* * *

Wes pulled into the St. Rita's lot, unlocking the car and flinging the door open. He wrenched the car door open in the back, noticing that Kurt was already beginning to hypervaeliate from shock and was shivering in Blaine's arms. Congested sobs were escaping his throat, and blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth. Blaine was rocking him back and forth, desperately trying to calm him down.

"Kurt, it's okay," Blaine whispered. He carefully put the blanket fully around Kurt and both he and Wes lifted him out, half carrying and half supporting him to the emergency entrance, noticing Kurt was starting to stiffen in his walking. When they got inside, Finn grabbed hold of Kurt's waist and went to the front desk.

"Just call Dr. Remini, please," he said. Dr. Remini was the same doctor that treated Kurt the last time. He had been Burt's doctor when Kurt's father had that heart attack in September. He was kind and sympathetic and actually treated Kurt like a human. Finn helped Kurt into the room, laying him down on the bed carefully. Five minutes later, the doctor came in with Kurt's nurse, Holly. Kurt continued shaking violently.

"Kurt," he said. "I'm going to have to do an X-Ray for your leg."

Kurt whimpered. The minute the doctor touched his leg, he began screaming, tears springing to his eyes. He squirmed and moved around as Finn grabbed his arms and held him in place.

"_No!_ Stop! _Please! _Get off of me! I don't want it! Stop it! It _hurts! _Oh God! Ahhhhhhh! S-s-s-s-stop! I-I- _ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!_" Each strangled cry Kurt let out tore into Finn's heart. Kurt gasped for breath, sobbing to which his breathing turned to wheezing and coughing and he was coughing up blood, as well as throwing up. By the time the doctor finished casting his leg, Kurt was gagging. Dr. Remini put two oxygen tubes into Kurt's nose, feeding him oxygen to help him breathe.

Dr. Remini went outside, and a second later he came back with a brunette, female doctor, whose name tag read Ariel Foster.

"Kurt," she said. "I'm really sorry, but I need your permission to perform a rape kit. We have to make sure you don't have an STD. But during this I'm going to be touching you in between your legs, alright?"

Kurt shook his head, tears blinding his vision.

"Kurt," Finn whispered. "We have to make sure you are okay."

Kurt continued to stubbornly refuse.

"Kurt, honey, take advice from the doctor," Holly said.

Kurt then just gave in. But the minute Dr. Foster touched his anal area, he began screaming. Dr. Remini got a blood and semen sample off the blanket and gave it to Dr. Foster. She continued to examine Kurt's anal area for bruising and bleeding. After she was finished, she pulled out a cotton swab and ran it over his teeth. After that she grabbed a camera and took pictures of the finger marks on Kurt's bruised wrists, the bruising and some of the cuts. Holly then rested an ice pack wrapped in a paper towel between Kurt's legs and putting a thick, fleecy blanket over his shaking form. Kurt looked up at his nurse with wide eyes, not knowing how to thank her.

"Kurt," Dr. Foster said. "I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer them with as much detail as possible. Don't leave anything out because I'm going to record it for when the police come by tomorrow."

Kurt nodded.

"Did you ever have sexual intercourse before?" she asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No."

"Did the assailant use a condom?"

Kurt whimpered. "No," he sobbed.

"Were you numbed for this attack?"

"N-n-no! It hurts!" Kurt sobbed.

"When was the last time you were assaulted?"

"I-I don't know if this c-c-counts, b-b-but the person who did this forcefully k-k-kissed me," Kurt choked out.

"Yes, that will count. He touched you when he shouldn't have. What else did he do that displayed sexual nature?" Dr. Foster asked.

"H-h-he, I was at m-m-my locker, planning my dad's wedding when h-h-he t-t-t-touched my c-c-chest." Kurt let out a strangled cry. Finn squeezed his hand tightly.

"What about what happened in the past couple months?" the doctor asked. This poor little boy had been hurt in the worst possible way. He was so _fragile. _

"He k-k-k-kissed m-m-my neck and touched me d-d-d-down there," he sobbed.

"What about this time?"

"He did it over and over fourteen times!" Kurt sobbed.

Finn gasped and grabbed Kurt, pulling his stepbrother close to his chest.

"Do you know the name of the assailant?" Dr. Foster asked.

"D-D-D-Dav-av-av-" Kurt stuttered, hardly able to get any speech out.

"His names David Karofsky," Finn said. "He's been harassing him before he transferred to Dalton Academy. Mostly it was shoving, calling him names and giving him a hard time."

"Okay, honey. You're good to go," the doctor said.

"C-c-c-can I at least have a hot shower please?" Kurt asked tearfully.

"Of course you can."

* * *

After Kurt was showered and changed into some flannel pajama pants and a cotton t-shirt someone had brought him, Finn practically had to lift him onto the bed, being as careful as possible with the broken leg. Finn sat next to him in a chair at Kurt's bedside, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Kurt sniffled as tears prickled in his eyes.

Finn rubbed his arm soothingly, trying to calm him. "Kurt," Finn said gently. "It'll be alright. It'll be alright."

Kurt shook his head. "Fourteen times," he sobbed. "Fourteen fucking times. As if the first wasn't bad enough. He had to do it fourteen times! He-he threatened to kill me, like-like..."

"Shh," Finn shushed him. He knew exactly what Kurt was talking about. Karofsky and those sons of bitches were planning on killing Kurt like those assholes in Wyoming killed that twentyone-year-old kid, Matt Sheppard. All it needed was some hate group to come in and harass him at his own funeral and it would be complete. Finn pulled Kurt into a firm hug, kissing the top of his head while he rubbed his back.

"They never tell you how much it hurts. Losing your virginity. It hurts like hell," Kurt whimpered.

"Shh. You don't have to talk about it, ever. Okay?"


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Artie, Mike and Tina, who hadn't had a chance to see Kurt in the hospital at all due to a large amount of homework, football, academic decathlon, and glee, came by to see him in the hospital. Karofsky was back in jail, but Mike still couldn't even imagine Kurt going through something so horrible. Artie thought about helping Kurt with the fact that he as going to be stuck in a wheelchair for the next six weeks. Artie was completely pissed at Karofsky and Azimio and wanted to punch the both of them in the face when he found out that Kurt had been raped fourteen times. According to Kurt, who had been questioned by the cops, he was in that room for nearly three hours until he was found. Artie couldn't believe how much damage could be done in six hours. Finn made sure that they didn't mention anything about the attack to Kurt, as he was so traumatized and broken right now.

When the three entered the room, Kurt was on an oxygen mask and an IV. Mike felt sick over the sight of finger markings on his throat. Tina set down a bouquet of flowers and a card that was signed by the rest of the New Directions, including Mr. Schue, on Kurt's bedside table. Artie went over to Kurt's bed and held onto his hand. Kurt continued coughing, and his skin looked blue. He was shivering, obviously the fever.

"Hey buddy," Mike said softly. "How are you feeling?" He ran his fingers through Kurt's soft hair.

"Not-not too good," Kurt mumbled.

"Did they give you medicine to feel better?" Tina asked, a look of concern washed over her features.

Kurt nodded.

"Just hang in there, Kurt," Artie said gently. "A few more days and you'll be out of here."

Suddenly, Kurt's doctor, Dr. Remini, the same doctor who treated him the last time he was there, came in, a grim look painted on his face. "Kurt. I'm afraid to tell you this. We did scanning for the rape kit and all of the data matches up to David Karofsky. However, um. . . I'm really sorry, but during the rape kit, we checked for HIV and AIDs, and um. . . there is a huge possibility that during the rape, you were diagnosed with Chlamydia."

"_What?_" Kurt was shocked. He felt his chest slowly starting to constrict. Tears burned his eyes.

"But-but you can-you can cure him, right?" Tina asked.

"It'll take a few days until we analyze everything, and we will indeed have him cleared, but we're not sure yet." The doctor left and the three of them pulled Kurt into their arms.

"I-I-I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!" he sobbed.

"Kurt, Kurt shh. Shh, It'll be fine. They're gonna find a cure. Just wait a little bit longer and you'll be fine," Artie comforted.

"Kurt, be glad that it's something that can be cured, alright? It could have been worse. Besides, the only thing you need is just antibiotics for two weeks if you do have Chlamydia," Mike said.

Kurt shook his head, not wanting it to be true.

* * *

After at least a day, the doctors had quickly found out that Kurt didn't have an STD, however, Kurt was in a coughing fit, burning up with a 106 degree fever and constantly had to be on fluids, antibiotics, and sleeping meds. When David and Jeff came into see him that afternoon, Kurt was currently asleep, coughing through the oxygen mask that was giving him the medicine. His skin looked blue and he was shivering from the fever. The poor thing was obviously very sick with pneumonia. Jeff and David sat at his bedside, stroking his hair or holding onto is hand. Kurt's skin was burning hot and his face was flushed. Jeff nodded to David. They already put a lot of thought into what they were going to do. The least they could do for Kurt right now was singing.

_525,600 minutes 525,000 moments so dear_

_525,600 minutes. How do you measure . . . measure a year?_

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights in cups of coffee_

_ In inches, in miles and laughter in strive_

_In 525,600 minutes, how do you measure a year in the life?_

_How about love . . . How about love . . . How about love . . . Measure in love_

_Seasons of love Seasons of love_

___525,600 _minutes

___525,000_ journeys to plan

___525,600_ minutes

_How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?_

_In truths that she learned_

_Or in times that he cried_

_In bridges he burned or the way that she died_

_It's time now, to sing out_

_Though the story never ends_

_Let's celebrate_

_Remember a year in the life of friends_

_Remember the love_

_(Oh, you got to, you got to remember the love)_

_Remember the love_

_(You know that love is a gift from up above)_

_Remember the love_

_(Share love, give love, spread love)_

_Measure in love_

_(Measure, measure your life in love)_

_Seasons of love_

_Seasons of love_

_(Measure your life, measure your life in love)_

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**The song was "Seasons of Love" from Rent.**


	16. Chapter 16

To say that Burt was furious about the fact that Kurt had been kidnapped again was an understandment. When they were in the car, on the way to the hospital to visit Kurt, who was still in a coughing fit, but his fever went down to about 100, Burt couldn't stop ranting about bullies and how pissed he was that his child had been hurt the way he did. From now on, Burt was taking off from the shop to keep an eye on his son so Finn could go to school, but Finn insisted he didn't want to at all, not because his little brother was in the hospital recovering from an abusive rape, but because he's been trolling the Twitter pages of several of his teammates, and they were all harassing Kurt by saying that Kurt must've enjoyed it and that he asked for it. Mike must have read those comments, because he and Puck pulled a Sue Sylvester on Stravos's ass, getting the both of them suspended for two weeks, but they didn't care because Kurt was their friend, too, and it disgusted them to know that people were already taking advantage of Kurt to emotionally abuse him behind his back. Figgins was allowing them to go into the school to get work, but nothing more. Mr. Schue had even tried to get both boys out of trouble, but it was no use fighting because it was in the system. Rachel had insisted that the football team is just annoyed because Kurt got their leaders arrested. Finn knew Rachel meant well, but he was still so angry. Hasn't Kurt been through enough? Dalton was supposed to be a safe place. Kurt was supposed to be safe. Now Burt was actually considering making Kurt stay at Dalton on the weekends or be walked to his car by one of the Warblers to ensure that he was going to be safe coming home.

* * *

When they entered Kurt's hospital room, Kurt was asleep in a coughing fit, his fever-flushed face paler than ever. He was currently taking in cough syrup and ice cold water through two feeding tubes. He was also on sleeping medication for his injuries, which he was now breathing in. Burt ended up sleeping there all night. Kurt only needed two more nights in the hospital, meaning he got to go home on Friday. He had been in the hospital all weekend long, through Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday.

* * *

That afternoon, Burt was checking on things at the shop, and Finn was sitting on Kurt's bed, watching his brother sleeping while he coughed. The feeding tubes had been removed, and when Kurt woke up, he was to immediately take a couple of antibiotics to prevent his fever from getting any higher, and Finn had picked up a packet of Halls Vitamin C drops from the CVS for Kurt to have, because his throat was going to be very sore. It lowered to about 99.5 degrees, but his face was drenched in sweat.

Suddenly, Kurt's head slowly started stirring just as his coughing began to die down. He recognized the touch of Finn's hand. "Finn?" he rasped.

"Yes, I'm right here. How are you feeling?" Finn asked him.

"My throat hurts but I'm okay," he said, his eyes slowly beginning to open weakly.

Finn leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead. The poor thing. They just get him back and he's already so sick, but Wes did say Kurt was starting to get pneumonia when he and Blaine found him. Just then, Kurt's nurse, Holly, came in to give him the antibiotics. Kurt took the pills and drank a long gulp of water. He was so thirsty.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Finn asked him tentatively.

Kurt shook his head. "It hurts to swallow."

Finn then leaned in and crushed Kurt in a gentle hug, being as careful as possible.

"That's fine," Finn said gently. "Welcome back, bro. We love you."

* * *

A day later, Kurt was released from the hospital. Finn helped him into his wheelchair and into the car. He was glad when they got home, because the minute Finn laid Kurt down into his bed after getting him changed into some fresh clothes, he drifted into a very heavy sleep, snoring softly.

* * *

The next morning, when Finn and Kurt woke up, Finn saw Kurt attempting to get out of bed to shower. He noticed Kurt clutching the dresser to try and support himself.

"Kurt, you want some help?" Finn offered.

Kurt shook his head. Finn knew he was being stubborn.

"I'll get your wheelchair," Finn said, noticing the way Kurt's legs were shaking. He managed to convince Kurt to at least use the chair to get to the bathroom. However, when Kurt tried to push the wheelchair himself, he couldn't do it because his entire body felt so weak. Finn knew Kurt was getting frustrated. "Are you sure you don't want any help?" he offered again.

"Finn I-I." And that was when Kurt's composure broke, and he burst into sobs, tears beginning to paint his cheeks.

"Kurt what's wrong?" Finn asked him gently.

"I don't know if I can d-do this anymore!" Kurt sobbed. "If I can just push the wheel, _God dammit! _I'm so tired of b-b-being weak!"

"C'mon Kurt. The weakness will go away very soon," Finn said. "I'll help you." Finn pushed Kurt's chair to the bathroom. He carefully helped Kurt get changed out of his pajamas and put covers on Kurt's cast. He grabbed a stool, placing it inside the shower and sitting Kurt inside. He turned the water on and helped Kurt shower; he needed to be so careful to make sure Kurt didn't scrub his skin until it bled. Kurt continued sobbing in frustration as Finn massaged shampoo into his scalp, slowly cleaning away the hospital grime. Finn then turned off the water and got Kurt into a robe, carying him over to the the bed. As Finn made the attempt to get Kurt changed into something comfortable, Kurt was still crying out of frustration of not being able to do anything himself.

"I know, Kurt. I know its frustrating," Finn soothed him as he took Kurt into his arms, rocking him gently.

"B-B-But I w-wanna b-be able to do things myself! I wanna shower on my own, I wanna pick my outfits myself, I wanna be able to do things without s-someone else's help!" Kurt sobbed. "I hate it! I hate needing to be so dependent on something else!"

Finn felt Kurt's tears soak into his shirt. "And you will be able to do those things again, okay. This is only temporary, alright?" He rubbed Kurt's back gently and went to go get him some clothes, picking out a Marc Jacobs T-shirt and a pair of loose-fitting sweatpants for Kurt. He helped Kurt change and allowed him to lie down in bed while Finn turned on the re-run of That 70's Show. "Don't worry Kurt. You will be able to do everything that you want again okay. Just take it slowly."


	17. Chapter 17

As it was predicted, Kurt's date of return to Dalton remained undetermined.

* * *

Kurt stayed in his bedroom a lot of the time, not even bothering to take the time to care for his skin, which made Finn a tad upset because Kurt's skin was practically one of the many things he took the most time on. Kurt freaked if he ever even _saw_ a pimple. According to Kurt, acne was God's way of saying that despite all of the flaws you have, you're not perfect.

Saturday morning, Finn brought Kurt down his breakfast, just some toast, scrambled eggs and orange juice, which Kurt ate greedily. Mercedes and Tina came by to visit Kurt that afternoon, bearing a teddy bear, flowers and something that cheered Kurt right up: The latest issue of Teen Vogue and Rent on DVD in pure HD. At least it was one musical that Finn didn't get bored of because the music in there was rock music and cursing, two of his favorite things. They watched Rent until Kurt fell asleep around three o'clock. When Finn needed to get up so he could do homework, he carefully lowered Kurt's head onto his pillows, grabbed Kurt's duvet and wrapped it over his stepbrother.

* * *

Kurt stayed home for a total of six weeks until the cast came off. He still had markings on his body, but he was going to be okay. He was still pretty sore, though. When he walked upstairs so he could go to school, his body ached with each step. He just had a bowl of cereal and he was ready to go, not before taking his antibiotics. He got into his car and drove himself to Dalton.

* * *

Kurt went into his dorm and began unpacking his bags, hanging his blazer, pants, shirts and his tie in the closet and packed away his pajamas. He decided to check his twitter feed, happy to see several messages from his friends on there, telling him "Get well soon, baby," "ND misses u," and "Pray 4 Kurt." He then heard the door bang open, looking up to see Trent coming towards him. Trent crushed him in a bear hug. That was pretty much a respective greeting.

"Missed you, too, Trent," Kurt mumbled, hugging him back. He attempted to not tear up. For some reason, now a days, there was something about hugs that made him emotional.

"Well we haven't seen you in seven weeks. How've you been?" Trent asked him.

"Sore and not doing anything." That's when Kurt heard his cell phone buzz with a text message. "_Fuck!_" he said after he looked at the message. "Finn got suspended."

"Suspended for what?" Trent asked.

"Apparently someone on the football team was a little mouthy, he got pissed off and he punched him in the face," Kurt grumbled. "I already told him before I left today that he can't just go beating the living shit out of everyone who insults me, but he's stubborn about it."

"Yeah, well, you can't control everything that your brother does. He acted on impulse. Thad would do that," Trent said.

"And probably Nick, right?" Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"Probably," Trent said. "You coming to Warbler practice? We kinda need your voice for Regionals in a month."

Kurt nodded. He was really looking forward to singing again. However, even though he acted cheerful around his loved ones, he was still scarred for life. He woke up from nightmares, but didn't dare tell anyone, not even Finn because Finn barely slept at all because of him. He still felt dirty. Karofsky's words echoed in his brain constantly from when he forced the sex into his body and ripped it apart in a white-hot agony, and it caused him to shake as he tried to hold tears back, as he was _so tired of crying_.

_Filthy, used whore_

_Bitch_

_Cock sucker_

_Fancy_

_Slut_

_I know you like it_

_You are asking for this _

In addition to those words, Kurt could still feel the haunting touch of Karofsky's fingers against his cheek, feel the knife cutting open his skin, smell the ammonia in his nostrils, taste the blood that had come out of his mouth when he coughed it up. He had the one word written on his damaged stomach, which was covered with a bandage, but he knew it was there. It said "Mine." Kurt shivered at the thought. It was like a tattoo, there forever and Kurt could never forget it. No matter how hard he tried. Suddenly, his phone chimed with another text. It was from an unknown number.

Once he looked at the text, he thought he was going to throw-up. It showed a picture of a vagina with a caption that said, "Let's do it again, slut. You know you want it. You want me to come inside of you. I know you loved it. XOXO. Goodbye for now, my little queen. My pretty, pretty whore. –DK."

Kurt just sat there, frozen in fear. He couldn't tell anybody about this. Not ever.


	18. Chapter 18

After Warbler rehearsal was done that night, Kurt and Trent went to bed. After Kurt changed into some flannel pajama pants and a T-shirt, he checked his phone. There was one new text from an anonymous number again, only this time it was even more vulgar.

It had a picture of a vagina with semen all over it with some lacy panties. The caption said: "Hey sexy! U haven't responded 2 my little invitation. I'm kinda hurt, actually. U know u loved it, u little fuck! Respond soon, my little whore- love DK."

Kurt could only stare at the cell phone screen in horror. He felt bile rise in his throat, but he swallowed it back down. He suddenly remembered something from that night . . . .

_**Flashback: **_

_Kurt was lying there on the mattress, continuing to wail and scream through the tape blocking his mouth. Karofsky entered him again, inserting his fingers down there. He suddenly ripped the tape off of Kurt's irritated lips. He then put his cock into Kurt's mouth. _

"_Suck, bitch. And don't you dare bite or you will be punished. How about the whip? Or maybe even a dildo? You want that?" Karofsky asked. Kurt shook his head. Karofsky grabbed a fistful of Kurt's hair and tugged it hard. "Then suck it!" _

_Kurt licked Karofsky's cock, continuing to sob and cry. The taste of bile rose in his mouth as he continued to suck. Karofsky groaned. It felt good. After he got his penis out of Kurt's mouth, he slapped another piece of tape onto his captive's mouth. He then stated to carve the word into Kurt's stomach with a knife. _

_MINE_

_Kurt sobbed in pain, praying that this was some kind of nightmare, but this was no nightmare, this was real. _

_**End of flashback:**_

Trent caught sight of Kurt's tears and went over to him in concern.

"Kurt are you alright?" he asked gently, wrapping an arm around his shoulders in concern. He reached over for the tissue box on the night stand as tears rolled down Kurt's face.

Kurt shook his head. "I-I remembered something. From _that night_."

"Kurt look if-if it's gotten to the point where you start having flashbacks then you need to talk to somebody. Go talk to your parents and they'll get you professional help."

Kurt shook his head again as Trent rubbed his hand up and down his arm soothingly. "I can't. I just want to forget it."

"But Kurt. Denial is probably the worst thing you can ever come up with. You _need_ to talk to somebody. Go to the counseling center and just sit and talk to somebody. We don't want you starting to feel suicidal," Trent insisted. "Look, we're not gonna force you to do anything that you don't want, but we want what is best for you."

"Look, okay? Trent I appreciate that you guys care so much . . . it's just that . . . that my dad's still recovering from his heart attack and his heart's still weak; it could kill him," Kurt said as tears continued to fall down his cheeks. "It would be too selfish of me to just splurge something like that on him when he's finally improving."

"Kurt keeping secrets from him is being selfish. Your dad loves you, Kurt. He would want you to at least talk about this with him. You owe him the truth, Kurt, and it'll be selfish of you to keep something like this from him," Trent said.

"Sometimes I just get so caught up with my dad and . . . I-I have been trying so hard to protect him all these years. I'd always make sure that I get to the phone before he did because _he _and his friends would always call the house and tell me I'm a fag and that I should die in a ditch. When my dad received one of those calls once, just for me wanting to sing a girls' song, I remembered his face . . . and how hurt he was." Kurt shook his head and his voice began breaking, more tears pooling in his eyes. "It-it breaks my heart." He shook his head again as Trent grabbed a couple tissues and handed them to Kurt to dry his tears. Kurt was just thankful Trent was so nurturing, having had known Blaine long before Kurt did and Blaine became roommates with Wes. However, the question he was asking himself in the back of his mind was how Karofsky managed to get a phone when he was in jail, far away from Kurt.

* * *

Nick and David slowly noticed Kurt starting to act differently. They knew Kurt was jumpy because of the amount of abuse he went through, but something else was going on. They saw how terrified Kurt was the night that they found him after that long, horrible month. They remembered it so vividly.

_**Flashback: **_

_As soon as they learned that Kurt had been kidnapped, they had been looking all over Lima for his for one month. One whole month. Nick and David decided to look around the woods. However, when they saw what appeared to be a tie, Nick picked it and smelled Kurt's cologne on it. He gasped. Kurt was somewhere around here. Suddenly, they caught sighting of a shed, something that they never even noticed before in all their lives of being here in the forest of Lima. They traveled down there. Nick somehow found a key hidden in a bush. He began to unlock the door. As soon as they entered, they caught sight of the shaking countertenor. He was covered in bruises and had tears in his eyes and was bleeding from his head. All they knew was that Kurt needed to go to the hospital and that he was in a lot of pain._

**_End of__ flashback:_**

They noticed this was a different kind of nervousness. They noticed during breakfast that Kurt would have dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn't gotten any sleep, and he would refuse food. Nick heard him crying in the bathroom several times a day. He jumped at the slightest touch, and his grades were slipping. They already knew that if Kurt started failing everything, Wes might kick him out of the Warblers, as even the a capella group was a privilege like every other club. Even Wes knew something was wrong. He knew Kurt was traumatized, even more traumatized than Blaine when he first transferred after the gay bashing incident at his old high school. But this was serious. He really didn't want to kick Kurt out of the group, as they really needed him, but if he had to he had to, that was the rule. If Wes didn't do what he was told to, he could get suspended, and if he let Kurt stay despite failing marks, that would be considered special treatment and if he allowed that, the other Warblers would want in and it would turn into a zoo. As much as he cared about Kurt, he could not give him special treatment because it would be innapropriate, and he had to kick some people out for bad marks before. However, no matter how much he wanted to keep those guys, he can't convince the dean to change his mind, and the people who get kicked out are leaving sort of in tears. That was the last thing Wes wanted to do to Kurt because he knew singing was Kurt's entire life and if he was forced to leave it would crush him.


	19. Chapter 19

Kurt continued to get the vulgar, disgusting texts from Karofsky. Karofsky wouldn't stop asking him for sex. How did Karofsky even _get _a phone was the question that couldn't be answered. And it terrified Kurt just about every minute of the day. Trent kept trying to push him to go to the counseling center or at least talk to his father, but Kurt stubbornly refused. He often found himself throwing up in the bathroom due to being so sick with anxiety. Several times a day he would have flashbacks, and every time he tried to sleep he would wake up from a horrible nightmare.

* * *

On Friday, in school, Finn walked down the hall with Mike and Puck. He overheard several football players talking about Kurt.

"Fags don't belong here."

"You know, that little homo should enter a conversion therapy center. My parents are friends with Michele Bachman. She can hook him up."

"You know, he _chose_ to be so fucking faggy. I'm just glad the disease didn't spread. If I turned into that, my dad will hang me in our back yard!"

"I bet he _loved _it! Fags love that sorta thing."

"He should just stop being such a queen."

Suddenly, Finn couldn't take it anymore. He was about to charge for them, but Mike and Puck both stopped him.

"Finn c'mon, Kurt wouldn't want you reacting this way. It's not worth it! You've already been suspended. Figgins said if you fight those guys again you'll be expelled!" Mike said.

"Yeah, dude. Kurt wouldn't want that from you. Right now the best thing to do is to just ignore them," Puck insisted.

Finn nodded his understanding.

* * *

When Kurt came home that night, he went downstairs to the basement, finding Finn sitting down on his bed.

"Hey Finn!" he said.

"Kurt!" Finn let out a sigh of relief and jumped up from the bed. He ran forward and hugged his stepbrother very tightly until his ribs cracked. "At least you're home in one piece!" He kissed the top of Kurt's head softly and moved the kisses over to his temple until Kurt started trying to shove him away teasingly. Finn laughed and pulled away, grinning. He really missed his brother.

* * *

_Kurt found himself continuing to cry. He thrashed back and forth. Karofsky whipped him with leather across his already damaged stomach. He couldn't stand the pain. Karofsky entered him over and over. Kurt could feel blood pulsing down his legs as rough, calloused hands harassed his lower body. His first time had been taken away from him. Karofsky got off of him for just on__e second, but he reached over for a large bucket and poured ice-cold water all over Kurt's shaking body. Kurt shivered immediately when the water made contact with his body. He could feel his body burning with a fever very slowly. Karofsky then punched him and kicked him in the stomach. He entered Kurt again. Kurt screamed out in absolute agony. It was killing him. More than anything he wanted to die right there. Karofsky then shook both of his shoulders, screaming his name._

"Kurt! KURT! WAKE UP! YOU'RE ALRIGHT! HE'S NOT HERE! Kurt!" he could hear somebody saying loudly above his head. His eyes snapped open and he fell into the strong arms of his stepbrother. Finn stroked his hair and rocked him back and forth.

"Shhhhhhhh. Kurt, it was just a nightmare. It wasn't real. It wasn't real," Finn said soothingly.

"I-I-It felt so r-r-r-real!" Kurt sobbed. "He wouldn't stop! He wouldn't stop! He laughed! I couldn't stop him!"

"I know." Finn felt tears sting his own eyes. "Shhhhh, c'mon Kurt, talk to me. It's not just nightmares. There is something more to this. I don't know what is going on, Kurt, but you have to tell me eventually."

Kurt shook his head. "I-I-I-I f-f-f-feel as th-th-though he's w-w-watching me. I-I-I-Why can't he just leave me _alone?_" Kurt let out a strangled sob. Finn just continued to rub his shaky shoulders and started singing to him softly.

_When I find myself in times of trouble  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
And in my hour of darkness  
She is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

_And when the broken hearted people_  
_Living in the world agree_  
_There will be an answer, let it be_  
_For though they may be parted_  
_There is still a chance that they will see_  
_There will be an answer, let it be_  
_Let it be, let it be_  
_Let it be, let it be_  
_Yeah there will be an answer, let it be_  
_Let it be, let it be_  
_Let it be, let it be_  
_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_  
_Ah let it be, yeah let it be_  
_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_  
_And when the night is cloudy_  
_There is still a light that shines on me_  
_Shine on until tomorrow, let it be_  
_I wake up to the sound of music,_  
_Mother Mary comes to me_  
_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_  
_Yeah let it be, let it be_  
_Let it be, yeah let it be_  
_Oh there will be an answer, let it be_  
_Let it be, let it be_  
_Let it be, yeah let it be_  
_Oh there will be an answer, let it be_  
_Let it be, let it be_  
_Ah let it be, yeah let it be_  
_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**The song was "Let it Be" by The Beatles.**


	20. Chapter 20

The stress was becoming too much. Kurt couldn't handle it. Between schoolwork, not getting any sleep at night and the vulgar texts, Kurt thought he was starting to develop Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. He couldn't take it.

* * *

One night, when he was preparing himself for bed in his bathroom, the voice of Karofsky filled his ears. And the minute he thought he felt fingers touching his face, his vision went fuzzy and collapsed to the floor, suddenly finding it hard to breathe.

* * *

Trent heard Kurt collapse in the bathroom and went to find Wes. He had no idea how to handle this type of situation. He banged on Wes's dorm room door.

"Wes open the door!" he shouted.

Wes immediately shoved the door open. "What is it Trent?" Wes knew he should be worried, especially if it involved one of his best singers.

"It's Kurt!" Trent and Wes ran down the corridor to Kurt and Trent's room. This was the fourth time this week.

"Stay outside. I'll handle this," Wes ordered him. He immediately opened the door, closed it after letting himself in and ran towards the bathroom, where he could hear Kurt hyperventilating and sobbing on the floor. He pulled the door open and dropped down to Kurt's shaking form on the ground. He was a tearful, sobbing, shivering mess on the floor, curled in a ball as if he were trying to keep something or somebody out. He grabbed Kurt's shoulder and squeezed it hard.

"Kurt, Kurt c'mon it's okay. You're okay," Wes insisted to him softly.

Kurt let out what appeared to be a shriek of pain.

"Shhhhhhh. Kurt it's alright. C'mon, man, just open your eyes," Wes tried again.

Kurt's eyes snapped open as he gasped for breath. Wes rubbed his hand against Kurt's shoulder gently.

"God, Kurt. This is the fourth time this week," Wes said. "You know what? I'm done with you burying your head in the sand. At least go see a counselor, talk to your dad, anybody! For the love of god Kurt, just admit that you have a problem. You have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"I do not," Kurt breathed out. He kept his head turned away. His head immediately began to hurt.

"You keep on having flashbacks as to what happened! Kurt this isn't a joke, okay? This is pretty friggin serious, so stop treating this as though it's something to make a joke about! What you're doing is unhealthy and you need to stop being in denial!" Wes insisted.

"Look, I just wanna forget that it ever happened," Kurt said. "But it's hard to do that when. . . ." His voice trailed off.

"When what happens?" Wes demanded. "Kurt, don't you dare lie to me. Look me straight in the eyes 'cause I know you well enough by now and when you're not looking me directly in the eye, you're trying to hide something. And I know you get away with all of the keeping secrets horseshit with your family and friends because you don't want to bother them with your problems, but not with Thad, David or me because we won't accept one ounce of it! We care about you too much to do this."

Kurt shook his head against the floor, closing his eyes shut as tears cascaded down his cheeks.

"Kurt, answer me. You've gotta give me something. We can't help you if you won't even be honest with any of us," Wes insisted. "We have no idea why you are shutting us out from this okay? Blaine and I found you that night. We know about the rape okay?"

"Well, I shut everybody out ever since what happened to my mom, so don't take it personally. It made things easier," Kurt mumbled dryly.

"Yeah, well, it makes everything you do in life quite lonely," Wes said quietly.

"God dammit, Wes, did you just go all Pitch Perfect on my ass right now?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe," Wes mumbled. "Kurt."

"He won't stop doing it," Kurt mumbled.

"Who?"

"He's fucking texting me and a-a-asking me f-f-for sex again. H-h-h-he s-s-s-says that I want it. I don't," Kurt whimpered.

Wes rubbed the small of his back. "Who?"

Kurt shoved his unlocked phone over to Wes so he could see for himself. As soon as Wes saw the recent texts, he had a feeling about who it was. This wasn't just sexual harassment. This was stalking. Wes sat there in complete shock for a few minutes until his mind snapped to reality. He needed to call a private council meeting with David and Thad tomorrow morning before classes in the Warblers room. They were going to have to figure out exactly how they should get Kurt to ask for some sort of help.


	21. Chapter 21

"What the _fuck_?" Thad was completely pissed as soon as he saw the texts that had popped up on Kurt's cell phone. "Now I know why Kurt refuses to watch porn! If I saw something like this on my girl's phone, I'd punch the asshole that sent her that right in the face! Wes this is becoming ridiculous!"

Wes, Thad and David were in the middle of a discussion about the text messages on Kurt's phone.

"That is way inappropriate," David said. "And that's a sexual harassment lawsuit. It's illegal for this Karofsky guy to be doing this. And how the hell did he even get a cell phone? That's what I wanna know!"

"That's probably what Kurt is asking himself, too." Wes was currently pacing back and forth. He was trying to figure out how the hell he was going to get things fixed for Kurt. He wanted Kurt to feel safe in the school and he knew Kurt wasn't going to feel comfortable if this kept happening. It was only a matter of time until Kurt actually started passing out in rehearsals due to being sick with anxiety.

"Why didn't he say anything right from the gecko about his discomfort?" David felt completely sick to his stomach with guilt.

"He doesn't want to go see a psychiatrist. He doesn't want to talk about it and he'd rather have it hanging over his head and drive himself crazy with worry than actually ask for help," Wes explained.

"Well he should!" Thad said, burying his head into his hands. "He's burying his head in the sand and if he doesn't stop denying that he needs help, he's gonna end up in the hospital! The last thing we want is for him to have a stomach ulcer! Why won't he just come to one of us?"

"He's used to being independent about dealing with his problems. He's being selfish over it because he's worried that if his father knew about this, Burt will have another heart attack. He's trying to be selfless and protect his dad, but if this keeps up and we don't say anything to his family, Burt's gonna kill us and not trust us with anything we do, and I can't live with that," David said.

Wes sighed in frustration. "Look, I'll drag him to a psychiatrist kicking and screaming until he finally agrees to talk to somebody. He's traumatized, but he's too embarrassed to admit it."

"Well he shouldn't be. He knows us well enough to trust us with anything, but he's convinced that it's a weakness," David said.

"David, that's a bucket load of bullshit!" Thad said angrily. He looked ready to concave his fist against the wall. "I really don't want to force Kurt into anything, but this is getting on my nerves."

"Thad, c'mon, give him a break already!" David said. "He's had it hard his whole life and he's used to being on his own with everything."

"Well, I've already decided that I'm not accepting that!" Thad said angrily. "I'm not accepting any excuses."

"Look, we just don't want you to push him too much," David said, trying to be reasonable.

"I'm not saying that I'm trying to pressure him. I'm just saying that if I have to forcefully get him to go to Dalton's counseling center, I'd do that! Obviously his health is more important," Thad insisted.

"We know his health is the important thing, but I don't want to do anything that will make Kurt feel uncomfortable. And I'm not saying that I wanna make him wait until things get worse. I'm just saying we should give him all the time he wants to think over what he wants to do. If he decides he wants counseling that is just fine. But If he doesn't want to because he doesn't feel comfortable doing that, that's alright too. We'll just give him time to think," Wes said.

"Look, I just don't want him getting sick from stress," Thad said shaking his head.

"I tried telling him that last night, but he refused," Wes said.

"Well try again," David insisted.

"Fine." Wes walked out, debating how the heck he was supposed to confront Kurt about this.


	22. Chapter 22

Kurt heard a knock on his door, he let out a sigh. He threw his English textbook aside on his bed, deciding he could catch up on the assignment later.

"Come in," he said. Wes opened the door and let himself in.

"What do you want this time Wes?" he asked. "And if this is about trying to drag me to a counseling center you can just go out the door and leave because I made up my mind and I know that you, David and Thad had a meeting behind my back because a little birdy told me and I am _not _pleased."

Wes instantly knew it was Jeff. "I'm gonna punch him in the neck," he grumbled.

"Not as much as I wanna strangle you for your dishonesty," Kurt said, just about as annoyed as he was pissed at Wes. "How could you do this to me?"

"Kurt we want you to get counseling because we care about you. I'm not a psychiatrist but you'd be smart to talk to one," Wes said.

"Hey, okay? This is my decision! I made up my mind and there is nothing you can do to change it," Kurt said stubbornly.

"Kurt don't you dare make me come over there, drag you out to my car and drive you to a support group or a rehab! You have a problem! You've been passing out, and Trent's been telling me that your brother has informed him that you can't even sleep at night because you're waking up from nightmares!" Wes said.

"Wait, he _told _you that?!" Kurt was now officially pissed with Finn.

"Finn informed us that because he loves you and wants you to get professional help. He's been considering telling your parents!" Wes yelled.

"I can't just splurge something like this on my father! It'll kill him!" Kurt shouted back.

Wes sighed in frustration. "Look Kurt, you're better off going to talk to somebody about this. You think that _this_ will kill your dad? What happens when you land in the hospital again because you refuse to have a parent involved? This is frickin' serious, Kurt, so stop being in denial. If you have to tell Burt and he'll take this to the police."

"And what exactly will they do? They didn't do a goddamn thing when the football team nailed my lawn furniture to my roof!" Kurt said.

"I don't know! Maybe a restraining order?!" Wes said.

"Yeah, like _that's_ gonna work! Remember what happened last time?" Kurt demanded. "And by the way, I want my phone back!"

"Kurt you might as well get a new phone because if Karofsky keeps sending you sexts, then you might just end up having thoughts of suicide!" Wes said.

"And how the fuck would you even know that?" Kurt demanded.

""Cause it happened with Blaine! Okay? It's not in my place to tell you this, but four months after Blaine practically got the living shit beaten out of him and he transferred here, he was diagnosed with depression and tried to hang himself and we don't want that happening to you! We don't want you to die!" Wes insisted.

"But I'm not crazy! It's not like I'm gonna try jumping out a window!" Kurt said as he turned himself around. He felt tears burn in his eyes as he said that. In reality, on occasions he did think about killing himself. Just the other day he wanted to overdose on Tylenol for some reason, and he was so confused and didn't know how he was supposed to even deal. Should he self-medicate, cut himself, or possibly even drink to try and numb himself?

"You don't have to be crazy, Kurt. Lots of perfectly sane people need counseling sometimes. You don't have to be bipolar or have an eating disorder or a drug addiction to need counseling. Look, we have psychiatrist here in Dalton in the counseling center. He's really good and he holds group therapy every Friday. There are already several other people in there who have an addiction or some sort of problem. I suggest you just go talk to him later this week. I'm not saying that I'm forcing you to do it, but at some point you _have _to admit that you have a mental health problem," Wes explained further.

Kurt nodded in tears, feeling completely embarrassed of himself, and once the tears came falling down, he felt his whole body shake as Wes wrapped an arm around him, rubbing circles into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt felt like all he did was cry. But the fact that Wes was putting up with it and actually wanting to help him meant so much.

"This is so humiliating," he said tearfully.

"I know, that's the way that those bastards want you to feel, but once you open up you'll be able to get through it. I'm not saying that you'll be perfect; you will still have days where you feel sick from anxioty and have flashbacks, but it will lessen over time," Wes assured him.

* * *

Friday evening, Kurt walked himself up to his dorm, exhausted. He just got through with the counseling session. He felt somewhat better, but he was still very concerned about walking into a room filled with a bunch of total strangers he didn't even know and sharing the fact that sometimes he felt like jumping out a window, but the fact that he managed to open up a little made him feel a little better. It wasn't even as bad as he thought it would be.

He opened his dorm room door and strold over to his bed as Trent acknowledged his presence.

"So, how was therapy?" he asked, slightly smirking.

"Not funny, Trent," Kurt warned. "It was fine, considering that I had to sit there and think I've gone crazy for one good hour."

"Yeah, trust me, I'm pretty sure every single person in there was thinking the same thing," Trent said. "Those are just the people who are considered unlucky."

Kurt chuckled slightly. "Yeah, yeah probably." He then went into the bathroom to freshen up; however, when he turned on the shower, and steam from the hot water started filling the bathroom, he could have sworn he smelled ammonia creeping up his nostrils. Tears began to fill his eyes and he curled up on the bathroom floor, trying to block it out, but he heard those words Karofsky said to him, felt those fingers touching his face. He closed his eyes and rocked back and forth, trying to think of something, anything else as nausea passed over him. He thought back to what Wes told him earlier that week. He also thought back to what Blaine would always tell him.

_"There will still be days where you feel sick from anxioty and have flashbacks, but it will lessen over time." _

_"Courage."_

Suddenly, the urge to throw up died down. Kurt lifted himself off the floor by clutching the sink. He took off his clothes, looking over the bruises and the bites and the marks. He ran his hand over one of the marks, pushing aside the deprssed feelings and decided to try his best to move on to bigger and better things.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note**

**WARNING for graphic details of rape and abuse! **

* * *

In the weeks of progression, Kurt felt himself feeling a lot better. Nightmares lessened, flashbacks nearly stopped happening, and he no longer felt the urge to jump out a window. He began to believe that things could be okay again. Friday, Kurt exited the counseling center, suddenly feeling 100% better. He entered his dorm room and packed away his things before heading to his car as Jeff walked him towards the parking lot. There was no sight of Karofsky or Azimio anywhere. Kurt guessed that they were locked up for good due to the offenses that they committed. On Saturday, he was in the basement with Finn, doing some of his homework as Finn did his. By nine o'clock, Kurt managed to sleep nightmare-free, completely. Finn couldn't be more proud. The support group was actually helping. Wes was right. All Kurt had to do was just explain his feelings or at least just listen to other people talking.

* * *

However, the following week, a good week for him, what happened wasn't what he had expected. Not at all. The entire week was worry-free. He passed his math exam, had improved on his dancing in Warbler rehearsal, slept well at night and was already planning a shopping trip with Mercedes and Tina for Saturday. His week couldn't be more perfect for him. He was in a good mood, which was something the Warblers were happy about.

On Friday, Trent had gone down to the library to study, leaving Kurt to have his dorm to himself. Kurt laid on his bed, flipping through Vogue. Soon enough, he needed to get up to go to the bathroom. Just when he reached for the door handle, he felt a very hard blow to the back of his head. Pain blinded him, and he blacked out.

* * *

When Kurt came to, all he knew was that it was cold and his head was killing him. He slowly opened his eyes. He was in a tiny, unfamiliar shed. He sat up and let out a yelp of pain, feeling the crusted blood on the back of his head. Looking around, the room was dirty. That's when his panic started. He crawled onto his hands and knees and went for the door. With all of the strength he could muster, he made an attempt to push the door open, but it wouldn't budge. He pushed a little bit harder. No luck again. That's when his eyes began to fill with tears. He cried silently to himself. He continued trying to push the door open, but it was no use. Suddenly, when he heard the door click, he crawled back, squinting.

"Ahhhhh!" Karofsky leered down at him. "You're awake now! Time for some fun."

That's when Kurt became extremely frightened and tried to back up, but Karofsky grabbed him and shoved him against the wall, handcuffing his wrists to a broken pipe. The bully's fingers danced over Kurt's groin. The bully began to strip himself completely.

"Why don't we open up those pants a little bit?" Karofsky asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No, no, no! Please, oh God!"

That's when Karofsky began unbuttoning his pants, and put them, along with his underwear, around Kurt's ankles. And he entered the countertenor in one, fluid movement.

Kurt screamed in agony, writhing and crying and sobbing loudly, trying to get Karofsky off of him.

"_Stop_, please! Get off of me!" he begged. "I don't want it! I don't want it!"

But even with all of his begging, Karofsky wouldn't stop harassing his lower body, inserting his fingers down into Kurt's cock again and again until Kurt could feel the warmth of blood flooding down his legs heavily, along with puss. Karofsky began to smear the white puss all over Kurt's chest. Karofsky then began to unbotton his pants and pulled them off. He put his anal right in front of Kurt's face, to which Kurt shyed away, hot tears burning his cheeks. He felt so embarassed and dirty.

"Suck it," Karofsky said.

Kurt whimpered, shaking his head, pleading for it to stop. "N-N-No. No! I don't want you near me."

"C'mon, you know you want it, whore," Karofsky said mockingly. He stroked Kurt's anal, to which Kurt shook his head. He prayed to God that someone would find him. Wes, David, Finn, Santana, Sam, Artie, the police, anybody.

"No. I don't. It h-h-hurts." Kurt choked on his own tears.

Karofsky grew increasingly angrier. "_Suck it, _you stupid bitch!" he yelled. He grabbed a fistfull of Kurt's hair and forced his head forward, pushing his penis all the way into Kurt's throat.

"_Suck it _you whore!" Karofsky demanded angrily. "And don't you _dare _bite down, or you will feel worse pain!"

Kurt reluctantly began to suck, licking Karofsky's cock, sobbing as he did so. Everything hurt. His entire body blazed in white-hot agony.

"That's good," Karofsky said softly. "You're such a good whore. My pretty, pretty whore. Be a good boy."

Kurt let out a terrified sob, continuing to suck and hating every minute of it. He wanted to die.

* * *

After Karofsky got off of Kurt, he panted. Kurt was still sobbing, unable to stop his tears.

"You know, Hummel. I feel really, really bad about how we've traeted you these couple months, so you know what? I'll make it up to you," Karofsky said. He then went to a television set and hit play. The next thing Kurt knew, he was being forced into watching a gay porn movie. He felt so uncomfortable watching things like that. He then knew Karofsky was sticking tubes and wires of any kind into Kurt: down there, his arms, his legs, his chest. Then he felt the flow of electrcity through his body. He jumped, screamed and felt nausea pass over him. More and more electric shocks went through him, and the thing he knew, he was staring down at a puddle of vomit before him.

* * *

After what felt like four hours later of pain and abuse and suffering, Karofsky got off of him. Suddenly, Azimio, Tucker, Miles and Stravos came in.

"Looks like he's almost ready," Stravos said, laughing darkly.

"Yeah, but he still looks a little too plain. We need to put a little more make-up on him. What do you say, Karofsky?" Azimio said with a wide grin. Karofsky nodded enthusiastically. That's when an oxygen mask came over Kurt's face and he smelled the ammonia. He immediately started to choke in search of oxygen to breathe. That's when he felt the jocks beating him. He felt leather strike his stomach, a knife cut into his arm and chest, and electricity completely run through his body, making him jittery and jumpy. Pain filled his whole body. He also felt a dog collar coming around his neck tightly. He sobbed and began to cough hard.

"Oops, can't have you not breathing!" Miles chuckled, taking the collar off.

"Maybe we should give him a little bath!" Tucker said.

Karofsky nodded excitedly. Kurt heard the sounds of a shower being turned on. The handcuffs came off the pipe and the next thing he knew, his head was being forced under ice cold water. As Kurt began to breathe it in, he started choking and coughing in search of oxygen to breathe. He gasped out, trying to clear the freezing cold water out of his lungs.

"Please stop!" he begged, but his pleas were ignored, and he was forced even further into the shower. He began to shiver violently, gasping and crying out. He struggled, trying to break free, but Stravos only forced his head deeper into the water.

"You love your daddy, don't you?" Tucker mocked him with a whimper. "Next time, his heart won't kill him if you don't cooroporate."

"No!" Kurt sobbed. He couldn't let these assholes hurt his father. "No! Not my dad! His heart can't take it! Please don't hurt him!"

"Well then do what we say and your daddy won't be touched," Miles said. He forced Kurt even deeper into the water. Kurt hacked up a lung trying to get the water out.

"Now, he's ready!" Azimio said. He felt the handcuffs come off his wrists, and him being forced out of the shower, even though it hurt to walk. He was thrown into a car trunk without care, and he continued to cry. Kurt began pounding on the car trunk, sobbing, even though his wrists hurt.

"Somebody help me!" he screamed. "Help! HELP! Oh God! DADDY! Somebody please help me!" He continued to pound on the trunk.

That was when the car trunk opened.

"Shut up you bitch!" Tucker shouted. He hit Kurt over the head.

"I wanna g-g-go h-h-h-home!" Kurt cried.

"You're so annoying. Do you ever shut up?" Azimio demanded.

"It h-h-hurts!" Kurt choked out.

"Well too bad!" Stravos shouted. He pulled out a long length of some sort of black material and shoved it roughly into Kurt's mouth, until the only sound that could be heard was the muffled sound of moans and sobs coming from Kurt's lips. He then tied tight cords around Kurt's sore wrists.

_Please let the police come._ Kurt thought fearfully as tears erupted from his eyes like a volcano. But hope was lost as the car trunk slammed shut. He continued to struggle and sob, his pleads muffled as he said, "HELP! Please help! Finn! Oh God! Somebody!"

* * *

It took only one minute for all of the Warblers to come into the practice room. Blaine was already in panic mode as Jeff made an attempt to soothe him and calm him down. Wes was gathering search parties. Once Thad had called Finn and told him about the situation- the fact that Kurt was taken again and this time Karofsky didn't fail for it to be known, as he had left a note in Kurt's room that Trent found, Finn had sounded so upset over the phone, devastated even. It was his little brother. They were all just hoping and praying to God that they would find Kurt.

"Okay, Warblers! You got your addresses and you know where to go. The minute one of you finds Kurt, call me, Thad, or David immediately! Let's go!" Wes said.

They ran out to the parking lot in their cars. Blaine just stayed behind, watching them run out of the room. He brushed a tear off his cheek and called 9-1-1.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?" the operator said.

"Hello. I'm calling to file a missing person report. Kurt Hummel is missing again. He was taken from his dorm at Dalton Academy. 903 Fifty Street, Westervile, Ohio," Blaine said, trying his best to keep his voice from shaking. That was when he felt his composure break, and he felt to the floor as soon as he hung up, burying his face in his arms as he cried, sobbing so hard he felt his whole body shake with a mixture of anger, sadness and fear.

* * *

When the trunk opened, Kurt was forced out. That's when he felt himself being beaten again. He felt several bones crack, which caused him to scream out in complete agony.

He was then thrown to the ground and was kicked several times in his chest. As he felt his ribs break, they harassed him verbally.

"Stop." Kick. "Being." Kick. "So." Kick. "Fucking." Kick. "Faggy!" That was when the last kick happened, and Kurt could barely breathe.

"Okay, boys, that's enough!" Azimio said. That was the moment Kurt felt himself being forced against a fence, and his wrists and ankles being tied very tightly with rope, as well as his stomach and neck. Tears filled his eyes again. Everything was _so cold_. He couldn't breathe. Suddenly, he saw that Tucker had a knife. Before Kurt could make a sound, he felt the knife come into contact with his stomach and blood flowed heavily.

"It's been fun, faggot," were Stravos's last words and the jocks lumbered off, leaving Kurt there in complete agony. All Kurt knew was that if he just let go, it wouldn't be painful any more, and that was the moment he blacked out.


	24. Chapter 24

"Okay, we just got to the corn field on the east side of Lima. Yes, we'll make sure to call you if we find anything. _Yes_, Finn. I understand. Yes, I _promise _to be careful. Britt and I have Thad with us. He won't let anything happen."

Santana rolled her eyes and turned off her phone. Shee glanced at the time in her car digital clock. It was nearly four in the morning. She looked to the side and saw Brittany looking deeply concerned and upset.

"Will we find him?" the innocent blonde asked in the tiniest voice Santana has ever heard from her.

"_Yes_, Britt. I promise we will." Santana's voice was confident, but on the inside, even though she knew she acted like such a bitch all the time, deep down, she had a soft spot for Kurt. He's been through so much in his life, and then this happened. She reached over and rubbed Brittany's knee. She looked over at her father's pitbull, Zoe, who had a muzzle due to being so strong and large for a one-year-old puppy. She was in the back seat on her harness. She brought that puppy along because of Zoe's sence of smell. Santana wiped a tear off her cheek. Even though she and Kurt didn't have the best relationship, he was still like a brother to her. Over the years, she considered Kurt familia, and if Karofsky did _anything_ to hurt him, in any way when he already did enough, she swore to God that Karofsky would never see the sun ever again.

Santana parked her car right outside the fence. Thad parked right behind her. The three climbed out of their cars, Santana pulling out a flashlight after she tied her long, thick, glossy hair back into a pony tail. She reached into the back and grabbed Zoe's studded leash, gesturing for the dog to come forward.

"It should be easy to see out here," Thad said. He was completely shaken on the inside. He had grown into having a bit of a soft spot for Kurt. Kurt's voice and attitude changed the Warblers for the better, and it sucked that he had to go through something so horrible and be scarred for life.

Brittany just looked around. The corn fields stretched for miles and miles. "You recommend we should split up?"

Santana nodded. She tugged Zoe and she went in a different direction, already running and pushing through tall grass and ears of corn.

* * *

Brittany wondered around, pushing away large ears of corn as she walked. The grass and hey itched against her bare legs, but she didn't care. She'd worry about bug bites after she found her friend. Where would Kurt be in this place? Brittany continued to search, keeping her eyes peeled open for any clues. She suddenly caught sighting of a fence, at least twenty yards away. She squinted, seeing what had appeared to be a scarecrow attached to the fence. How odd. She walked even closer to the fence; until she saw what she saw came into view.

Brittany's hand flew to her mouth. There was a figure tied to the fence with bruises, cuts and a ton of blood. She felt like she would pass out when she saw what she saw.

"S-S-Santana," she whispered. She began to project her voice louder. "_SANTANA!_"

Santana and Thad came running up behind her. Santana's dog sat immediately. As soon as Zoe smelled blood, she barked. Santana and Thad froze for just a minute, but then bolted forward and began to untie Kurt from the fence, lowering him down carefully into the grass as Thad went to his knees beside Kurt, Brittany standing close behind him hovering. Normally, Thad would be annoyed, but he could sense from the minute he met Brittany that she often depended on the guidance of other people more than anything else. Kurt's entire body was a maze of bites, cuts and marks, and his entire body was completely bare, slowly starting to turn blue in the cold March night, and to make matters worse, the air started to fill with little white flurries of snow. He had blood snaking down his legs and one leg looked especially swollen. Santana then noticed the stab womb, and pulled her shirt off, leaving her in her black, lacy bra and ripped Abercrombi jeans and brown hiking boots as she pressed against Kurt's stomach to try and stop the bleeding. She was glad the knife was in there, because it probably stopped Kurt from completely bleeding to death.

"Holy shit!" Santana said. "_Fuck!_" She immediately whipped her cell phone out and dialed three numbers.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" the operator on the other line asked.

"H-h-hi. My friend, Kurt Hummel, the missing kid. We found him. He's in the cornfield on West Road in East Lima. No. . . . I don't know if he's breathing! Let me check!" She pressed two of her fingers against his pale throat, praying. She gasped.

"I feel a pulse. It's very, _very _shallow! _Hurry!_"

"Santana?" Thad whispered. He tapped her shoulder lightly. "I'm gonna go call Finn and tell him to get over here. I'll be waiting at the hospital."

Santana nodded. However, for just one second, Kurt's eyes fluttered open and displayed his blue orbs. Santana bent down to him on the ground, tears painting her cheeks, Thad looked striken, and Brittany just looked confused.

"Kurt," Santana whispered, so softly that only Kurt's ears could hear her. "Kurt, sweetheart. It's all gonna be okay. You'll be fine. You need to hold on for us, okay? Just . . . Just keep holding on, hon. You're safe now and it'll be okay. I promise." Santana's voice wobbled. Once he saw how Kurt's face was contorted with agony, Thad decided he's had enough of this, and ran through the field and jumped over the fence. He got into his car immediately and whipped his cell phone out.

"Finn? It's Thad. We found Kurt. An ambulance is on its way. I'll meet you at the hospital."

However, Thad needed to keep himself calm, because if he didn't, he probably would have gotten into an accident.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the cornfield, Santana was busy shushing Kurt. He looked as though he was in a great deal of pain. Santana could hear him trying to say something through blood blocking his throat. Kurt just coughed and choked, whimpering as his lungs flared up in agony. He couldn't breathe. Santana put her fingers to his nose, pinching it and pressing her lips against his, breathing into his mouth. She continued to do the breathing exercises until she heard the sounds of sirens.

"Kurt, hon, you hear that?" she asked. "They're coming. You're gonna be okay." She then began singing quietly.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too_

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_  
_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_  
_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_  
_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

_Wonder if you ever see me_  
_And I wonder if you know I'm there_  
_If you looked in my eyes_  
_Would you see what's inside_  
_Would you even care?_

_I just wanna hold you close_  
_But so far all I have are dreams of you_  
_So I wait for the day (wait for the day)_  
_And the courage to say how much I love you_  
_Yes I do!_

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_  
_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_  
_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_  
_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

_(Corazón)_  
_I can't stop dreaming of you_  
_(No puedo dejar de pensar en ti)_  
_I can't stop dreaming_  
_(Cómo te necesito)_  
_I can't stop dreaming of you_  
_(Mi amor, cómo te extraño)_

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_  
_I stay up and think of you_  
_And I still can't believe_  
_That you came up to me and said I love you_  
_I love you too!_

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight_  
_Till tomorrow and for all of my life_  
_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_  
_Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly_  
_With you tonight_  
_And there's nowhere in the world where I'd rather be_  
_Than here in my room I'll be dreaming_  
_With you tonight_

That was when Kurt's eyes fluttered and he shut them as he let go again.

* * *

Finn grabbed the steering wheel, jolting around and making a U-turn as he dropped his cell phone into the cup holder. Rachel grabbed hold of her seat to keep herself from sliding. Blaine, who was in the back, grabbed the back of the passenger's seat tightly.

"Where is he, Finn?" Rachel asked, guessing the cause of Finn's panic.

"The cornfield," he said tightly.

When they got to the field, Finn jumped over the fence and ran to find two figures huddled close together, and an ambulance already there. Snow was coming down hard, causing Finn to shiver through his jacket.

"Britt! Santana!" he called out. He saw the paramedics lifting a figure onto a stretcher. Police were already searching. Finn wheezed out a disgusted sound when he saw his stepbrother, and heard Blaine starting to break down behind him and Rachel bursting into tears. He and Blaine took off after the stretcher.

"Rachel! Call my parents! Call everyone!" Finn yelled over his shoulder. As soon as he reached the back of the ambulance, both he and Blaine stopped in their tracks. "I'm his stepbrother. He's with me!" he begged, searching the paramedic's eyes for approval. They nodded and they jumped right into the back. Finn reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand very tightly, noticing just how light and shallow his breathing was. He didn't even realize that he was starting to cry as tears blurred his vision so badly he couldn't see. Kurt's skin was blue and completely battered. One of the paramedics placed an oxygen mask over Kurt's damaged face after taking a gag out of his mouth and stopped the blood that was flowing heavily out of his throat. He noticed Blaine already had tears rolling down his cheeks. It wasn't until right then when Blaine realized something that completely shocked him. You know that feeling when you finally find your person, your soul mate? Blaine realized that his thoughts were on overload, but there was one thing that stuck into his brain.

_He had feelings for Kurt. _

And it wasn't until then when he realized that it might be too late.

* * *

Rachel felt an arm wind around her waste, and noticed Brittany burrying her face into her shoulder. Rachel, suddenly realizing Brittany, who was always so innocent, saw what she had saw, and pulled the blonde into a hug. Santana had tears rolling down her rosey cheeks, her mascara coming down with the tears. She was only wearing her bra and had her winter jacket wrapped around her. Her favorite shirt was on the ground soaked with dark red blood that was already turning the layers of snow a faint pink colour.

"Th-there was so much blood," Brittany whimpered.

Santana grabbed her hand.

Rachel rubbed her hands up and down against the girl's back. "He's alive," she whispered, trying to soothe Brittany. "He's alive. I'll call Tina."

* * *

Mike Chang wasn't normally the type of person to be pissed at anyone. He was extremely calm-mattered and mature for the age of seventeen. He got that from his father, a lawyer, and his mother, a sergeon. He could handle situations like this all time, so he didn't understand why he was so upset. Sure, he wasn't that close to Kurt, as they had very little in common and they were both very different. Yes, they had a dislike for Channing Tatum and they both had the same 9.7 GPA. But, he was still angry that Karofsky would want to go as far as trying to kill Kurt. Even though they weren't even close friends, Mike had slowly gotten to know Kurt was actually a very cool person. Mike thought of Kurt as nothing more than a sibling, and even though he and Kurt never interacted before football and glee club, Mike never believed in taking part in the bullying of Kurt just because he was gay. In his eyes, that was like buying a car just because of the floor mats, and even though Azimio had tried to pressure him into at least nailing Kurt's lawn furniture to his roof or throw pee balloons at him, he always refused to take part in it, which earned him a slushie facial after he chose glee over football last year. And when Tina had pointed out to him that Karofsky had increased his bullying, he recieved several bruises for trying to get Karofsky to stop harassing Kurt. In fact, Mike saw the way Karofsky looked at Kurt when he was harassing him. It was a rather obsessive look, like a dog that found a new bone, and before Kurt's transfer, he heard from Artie that some days Kurt would refuse to come out of the boys' bathroom, saying he'd hide there all day crying. He could hardly blame Kurt for being absolutely traumatized around that guy, especially after Tina told Mike how he touched Kurt's chest and stole his wedding cake topper; Mike wanted to throw up when he heard about the incident; how did anyone not see that? Did anybody at McKinley have a heart? He looked over at Artie and Tina. Tina had tears rolling down her cheeks, and Artie looked especially angry. Mike could just tell that Artie was not going to take it anymore. They all saw Kurt's reaction when they learned that Kurt ended up getting an AIDs scare. Suddenly, Tina's phone rang. Mike took a sip of coffee that he bought from the Lima Bean across the streat.

Tina was speaking with Rachel, but Mike wasn't listening to what they were discussing.

"Mike?" Tina said softly.

"Yeah?" he asked her.

"Santana found Kurt. They're getting him to a hospital," she whispered.

Artie closed his eyes as he sighed in relief.

"Okay, let's go," Mike said. He immediately pulled out his phone. There was somebody he needed to speak with.

"Son?" his father asked.

"Dad, Kurt was found. But once he's out of the hospital, Kurt's gonna need a lawyer. A good lawyer. We have to take this to trial," Mike said as he started the engine of his car.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**The song was one of my favorite songs in the whole entire world, "Dreaming of You," by the late Mexican Madonna, Selena. RIP Selena! I'll post more when I get more people reviewing regularly!**


	25. Chapter 25

By the time the ambulance reached the hospital, it was nearly twenty-five seconds. And yes, Finn had counted. They got him through the emergency entrance immediately, Finn rushing to keep up with the paramedics and Kurt. They had almost lost him three times in the ambulance, which had sent Blaine to hysterics every time. When they reached the hall, Dr. Remini and Holly, the same nurse that tended to him when he was here the second time, came rushing over. Dr. Remini turned to Blaine.

"Sir, we're gonna have to ask you to wait out here," the doctor said.

"Can I stay with him?" Finn asked, still squeezing onto Kurt like he would never let go.

Holly nodded and they got Kurt into intensive care. He was to have surgery to check for any damage. However, halfway through the procedure, his breathing got even more shallow and his heart beat was starting to slow, so they had to put him under a coma in order to monitor his breathing and his heart as a nurse began performing CPR on Kurt. That made Finn feel even more uneasy. When the surgery ended, it was revealed Kurt had something torn _down there_, four broken ribs, hypotermia, severe damage done to his spleen, severe hypothermia, severe frost bite on his feet to the point where he was bleeding badly, a dislocated knee, shoulder, hip and wrist, several cracks in his skull, a minor concussion, bruises, markings and cuts covering every inch of his skin, especially on his stomach and chest, had several broken fingers, a dislocated ankle, a broken leg, a severe laceration in his penis, and blunt trauma had been forced in his head. He required stitches down there, several blood transfusions, and there were also some findings of more rape. When Finn thought fourteen was horrible, try adding on six more moments of the abuse, making it twenty times. Kurt was raped _twenty__ times_. It made Finn feel absolutely sick to his stomach. Both of Kurt's arms were wrapped up in tubes and wires, and several IV needles rested on his broken chest. But the worst was that due to all the blood loss, Kurt nearly went into cardiac arrest, so he needed to be on life support. Finn sniffled as tears flooded his eyes. It was his little brother. To him, Kurt was perfect. He didn't understand how a person could hate somebody so much. He opened his mouth and began singing.

_I can hold my breath_

_I can bite my tongue_

_I can stay awake for days_

_If that's what you want_

_Be your number one_

_I can fake a smile_

_I can force a laugh_

_I can dance and play the part_

_If that's what you ask_

_Give you all I am_

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human_

_I can turn it on_

_Be a good machine_

_I can hold the weight of worlds_

_If that's what you need_

_Be your everything_

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_I'll get through it_

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human_

_I'm only human_

_I'm only human_

_Just a little human_

_I can take so much_

_'Til I've had enough_

_'Cause I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human_

"Finn?" he heard a familiar, gruff voice ask behind him. And before he knew it, he jumped up and hugged Burt tightly, sobbing so hard his entire body shook.

* * *

After Burt convinced Finn to go out into the waiting room and tell Blaine, Thad, Santana, Brittany and Wes about Kurt's critical condition, however, Finn was stubborn. He wanted to stay with Kurt, to hold him and never let him go. Burt practically had to force him out the door, but Finn insisted on staying with his brother.

"Finn, Finn, Finn calm down. It's okay. It's okay. Breathe okay? You've already seen him go through surgery. You've seen more than enough for a day," Burt said.

"No, okay? It's my brother! I wanna stay with him!" Finn said tearfully. He was more worried about what might happen. The fact that . . . . Finn knew this would happen. Karofsky wanted Kurt dead so he could suffer through being closeted because Karofsky was convinced that Kurt made him gay. Finn wanted to strangle those guys. They tortured him! Finn was feeling mixed up and confused. On one hand he was so angry that Karofsky would even _think _about killing his stepbrother. But on the other hand he was heart-broken and wanted to make sure Kurt was taken care of and healed again. He didn't know what to do.

"Finn, just go outside," Burt said.

Finn left after that, completely devastated. He went into the bathroom to take a piss. After he exited the stall, he saw his best friend.

"Dude, what's going on in there?" Puck asked him.

"Kurt had to go into a coma. His breathing is very low, as well as his heart rate," he mumbled.

"No, no dude. Not that. How are _you _holding up? We are all very worried about Kurt. But nobody has asked how _you _felt," Puck said.

"I'm just so fucking pissed!" Finn yelled. He collided his fist with the bathroom wall. His hand turned an angry shade of red, but he didn't care. "This is just like the Laramie Project! Karofsky was gonna murder him! Sure, he's alive, but he's not even consious! They tortured him! Kurt never did a god damn thing to anyone! He doesn't deserve this! Why him? Why Kurt? Doing that to him is like hurting a puppy!"

"Finn. . . ." Puck began, but Finn cut him off by kicking in a stall.

"I mean come on! First, his first kiss gets taken from him! As if that's not bad enough! And then he gets his virginity stolen as well! It happened _twenty_ _fucking times! _I hate Karofsky! I have _hated _him since the first day that I met him! But I _never, ever _thought that he would go this far!" Finn kicked in another stall as he collapsed to the floor, sobbing into his hands.

"Finn, c'mon already. You may think that you aren't doing much, but the reason why Kurt hasn't committed suicide or starting experimenting with drugs and alcohol is because he has _you_. Okay? He's getting there," Puck said.

"He was, until that douchebag broke out! How did he even-?"

"I don't know, Finn. I don't know. But Karofsky has a sick obsession with Kurt and he deserves to die," Puck said as he sat next to Finn.

"He deserves so much more than that," Finn growled.

"He does." Puck nodded in agreement and put a comforting hand on Finn's shoulder.

"God, since when did you go all soft on me, Puck? Usually that's something Kurt would do." Finn smiled just a little bit.

"I guess I've spent so much time chasing around for Kurt a lot lately that I've developed a lot of empathy," Puck said with a shrug.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Finn nodded in agreement. Finn got up and went to go tell the others.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**The song was Human by Christina Perri**


	26. Chapter 26

Finn was halfway down the hall when Thad came up to him.

"What is it?" Finn asked, praying that this was good.

"Fortunately, we got it. Those fuckers were caught red-handed. The cops may still be searching around, but David was smart enough to leave a camcorder running in Kurt's dorm and it recorded everything! We got footage. Even a fire ant cannot not be seen in there without being crushed, but fortunately, we kinda got to them first," Thad said.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked him in a low voice.

"Jeff, Puck and Sam found them off the parkway into Cleaveland and took care of them. They beat the living shit out of them and left them there for the cops to find. Those assholes are in solitary confinement; they won't be able to get to Kurt any time soon," Thad said, his voice strained.

"Fantastic!" Finn sighed. This was good news. This could be used as evidence. He knew Burt and his mother were already looking for a lawyer, but they didn't necessarily have the money to pay for one.

"But enough of that. How's Kurt doing? Is he okay?" Thad asked, changing the subject.

"Umm. Not too good, actually. He's on life support and went into cardiac arrest. He has severe hypothermia and frost bite. He has something torn. . . . _down there_, four broken ribs, a ummm. . . . dislocated knee, shoulder, hip and wrist, his spleen is severly damaged, several cracks in his skull, hypotermia, he has a minor concussion, bruises, markings and cuts covering every inch of his skin- though I'm more concerned about his stomach because he was stabbed; he also has several broken fingers, a dislocated ankle, a broken leg and a lot of trauma. Halfway through surgery they had to put him in a coma and he needs a lot of blood transfusions; he lost so much blood in the ambulance," Finn said.

"Fuck," Thad mumbled. "Still can't believe it. We knew he was having trouble breathing but we weren't expecting that to happen."

When they went out into the waiting room, they noticed that David was there with Mike, Tina and Artie, but no Santana, Blaine, Brittany or Wes.

"Where did the rest of them go?" Thad asked.

"Wes is driving Blaine back to Dalton and Santana is driving Brittany. Apparently she's started blubbering and asking what rape is but while I wanna tell her I can't because that daffy blonde thought that she was preggers and believed that a bird will bring the baby to her house and drop it off," Artie said. "I mean seriously this is a girl who believes that Grimm Reaper kittens speak to her."

"Oh yeah, I dated a girl like that once. Never taking that side trip ever again," David sighed.

"David, stop making jokes about your past girlfriends already. What's happening right at the moment is some serious horseshit," Thad reminded him, not even bothering to keep the misery out of his voice.

"Yeah, well, you do realize that if Kurt wakes up, you'll have to take this to court, right?" David reprimanded to Finn.

"I know, but the problem is since my parents spent their honeymoon savings on Kurt's tuition, we don't have the money to even pay for a lawyer," Finn said.

"Actually Finn, my dad is a lawyer. I've been talking to him; he'll look into it and hook you up. You won't even have to pay, okay? He is one of your dad's closest friends, and all of the evidence is already there," Mike said.

"Mike, c'mon, you know that will be too much for Kurt to accept," Finn said. "Okay, he'll then start feeling as though it's selfish for your dad to do it without pay. He'll sell all of his real diamond tiaras on E-bay to get the money if he felt like it."

"Finn, c'mon, Kurt doesn't need to feel guilty. My dad's doing it because he wants to and he feels like it. When Kurt wakes up and he gives his statement, there is an 85% chance we can win and kick this trial square in the ass," Mike insisted. "And my dad found out that Karofsky, Miles, Stravos, Tucker and Azimio already have their lawyer, but the problem is he's going to try finding some sort of loophole. Usually that leads up to a lot of hostility towards the prosecuting witness. And trust me my dad has been waiting to crush Karofsky's lawyer like a bug for God only knows how long. Apparently the defendant's lawyer is a complete asshole, so if my dad kicks his ass in the courtroom, we're free. That guy's usually able to win a case like this, but all of the evidence is there, and trust me, my dad's planning on using the plain folks technique to try and get the jury on his side. We would know that we won when they won't even look at Karofsky. And my dad already knows that if the jury claims Kurt guilty, that's pretty much shooting a mockingbird."

"Good," Finn said. He wanted those shitheads to be locked up for as long as possible.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wes and Blaine stayed in their dorm room at Dalton, just standing there. Blaine hadn't stopped crying since they left the hospital. Wes was just keeping it together for Blaine. Blaine then moved to his bed, his hands folded in his lap as tears cascaded down his cheeks.

"Blaine, Kurt's going to be okay. He'll be fine as long as his parents are there with him. You should just try to get some sleep, alright?" Wes said.

"How can you even say that?" Blaine whispered. "How do you even know? We don't even know his condition yet."

"Blaine, seriously. It's going to be fine. I'm worried about Kurt too, okay? You know what Kurt would want from you," Wes said.

"Don't remind me, Wes." Blaine sounded angry.

"Blaine. . . " Wes had no idea what to say to his friend.

"Wes stop trying to be so noble!" Blaine yelled. "I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE PISSED OFF! SO DONT YOU _DARE_ TRY TO SAY THAT I HAVE NO RIGHT TO FEEL THE WAY THAT I DO! YOU THINK KURT WOULD FEEL ANY DIFFERENT IF IT WERE ME IN THERE? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHY I'M PISSED? ITS _BECAUSE_ OF KURT! OKAY? I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM AND I MAY NEVER GET THE CHANCE TO SAY IT! OKAY? I LOVE HIM AND I ALWAYS HAVE LOVED HIM, EVEN AFTER WE FIRST MET I LOVED HIM! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANNA HEAR?" He angrily concaved his fist with the wall. Wes was speachless by Blaine's behavior. He had never seen Blaine this upset before. Blaine collapsed against the wall and began crying hysterically. Wes, knowing Blaine wasn't going anywhere, grabbed the fleecy dovet hanging over a chair and wrapped it over Blaine. He went in and wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"I know. I know you're angry, Blaine, but you're only human. You can't help the fact that you feel the way you do. It's natural, okay? Kurt loves you. He adores the hell out of you. He's strong, Blaine. And he will get out of that hospital _alive._" Wes rubbed his hands up and down across Blaine's back, trying to soothe him.


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning, Blaine came by to visit Kurt in the hospital. He felt sick when he learned that Kurt had been put into a coma. It just worried him that Kurt might end up dying. When he walked into Kurt's room, Kurt was unconscious, the heart monitors around him beeping steadily. Blaine could already see cards, teddy bears, candles, flowers, helium balloons, albums from various Broadway musicals, tiaras, and designer sweaters around the room. It had practically turned candle light vigil for Kurt. Blaine pulled up a chair and sat at Kurt's bedside silently for about five minutes, holding onto his hand.

"Kurt," he said tearfully. "We don't know when you are gonna wake up, but please wake up soon. We love you so much, Kurt."

Blaine looked down at their intertwined fingers and let out a sigh before continuing his speech.

"Kurt, I-I never thought I'd be saying this right now. But, I'm in love with you. I want to be with you and only you. I don't care about Chandler, or Rachel or any one of those people. I just want you. I adore the hell out of you, and I'm so sorry that it took this to happen to you in order to make me realize that. I've been looking for you forever. I've been looking for the one. That's what you are. You're so tough, Kurt. You stuck it out. I love you so fucking much Kurt! If you can hear me right now, squeeze my hand," Blaine said softly. When Blaine got nothing for a response, that's when his resolve completely broke, and he let the tears fall down his cheeks. Kurt was more than just some boy that he had feelings for. This boy was his best friend.

* * *

Out in the hallway, Wes and David were coming by to see Kurt. Wes heard about Kurt being put under a coma from David, and the minute he told Blaine, he somewhat regretted it, as his roommate hadn't gotten any sleep, and due to the fact that Blaine was having emotional problems and it was interfering with Wes getting sleep at night, Wes was actually considering making him go back to group therapy, as the fact that Blaine couldn't sleep was a trigger of his past experience with depression. David personally hated hospitals. The cleanliness was just too much, and there were always the sounds of constant beeping. And the fact that hospitals always had the false message that everything will be okay was just disgusting. This was Kurt's fifth time here, first when his mother was dying of breast cancer, then his father's heart attack, the first kidnapping, the rape, and now this. The first time David and Nick had brought Kurt here, they had never seen him so traumatized. The two found Kurt's hospital room in the ICU, hearing the sound of Blaine crying in the room. Wes cautiously opened the door to find Blaine holding Kurt's hand and sobbing into his other hand hysterically. Kurt's face was covered by an oxygen mask that was helping him breathe, tubes, wires, needles and various pads sticking out in all directions of his body. His entire chest was completely exposed, revealing blue, purple, black and maroon colours all over his upper torso. Kurt's stomach was wrapped up in bandages, and he had several feeding tubes in his mouth. The countertenor's eyes were closed, though he looked like he was in a great deal of pain. There were several patches on the side of his head, and one patch was on his chest and hooked up to a computer, monitoring his heart beat, which seemed extremely slow, like his heart was going to give out in a minute. Both of his wrists were wrapped in bandages, and his face looked ravaged with bruises and cuts and bright red finger marks. There was another pad on his right arm, monitoring his blood pressure. He looked deadly pale and almost transparent, like his skin was see-through, his broken leg standing out underneath the sheets and blankets. His hair was very greasy underneath the bandages wrapped around his head. Kurt was currently receiving IV fluids and antibiotics for his stab womb. There were dark shadows underneath Kurt's closed eyes, one eye bright purple with a nasty bruise. He had a split lip and several nasty cuts on his forehead. There were casts on his fingers on his left hand. His knuckles were scraped badly, and there were streaks of blood across his cheeks. His chest looked very blue from the ice cold condition he was left in out there. There were marks across his wrists, neck, stomach, and ankles from where the cords had burned him. He had an ice pack resting on his throat from where he was bound. If Santana hadn't done what she did, he could have choked to death. He had been left outside on that fence for two hours before Santana, Brittany and Thad had found him dying in the cold. Nobody knew when he was going to wake up, which scared all of them for Kurt's life. Kurt already had his mom taken away from him, his father had almost been taken, and now he was lying in the hospital comotose, with his loved ones praying to whatever god there was out there that he won't die. Wasn't him losing his mother and almost his father enough? Both Wes and David went straight in and rested their hands on Blaine's back as they went in and wrapped their arms around him tightly. Wes rubbed patterns into Blaine's shoulder comfortingly.

"Shhhhh," Wes shushed him. "Blaine it's okay. It's okay. He'll be fine. He'll be alright. Kurt's tough. He'll get through this. He's a fighter. He'll make it." However, even with assuring words, Wes was also having his doubts that Kurt would even pull through. Sure, Kurt was tough. Look at what he had to go through, and he was barely even breathing in an ICU room in the hospital. David squeezed Blaine's shoulder gently as he reached over for the box of tissues at Kurt's bedside, giving Blaine a couple to dry his tears.

Suddenly, a knock came to the door, and Officer Perez came in.

"Hey Officer," Wes said, adjusting himself in his chair. "What now?"

"This is actually about what had happened the night before. Apparently, the guards we set to stand in front of Karofsky's cell had fallen asleep and were incompetent of staying awake. They didn't even notice anything. Karofsky and his friends escaped, which explains how Karofsky got a phone. We looked at the messages on the phone that were sent to Kurt, and agree that its inappropriate and a sexual harassment lawsuit, so as of now, we are going to take this to court immediately. The both of them have already been suspended for three weeks but what happened was completely unacceptable. But in addition to that they were set up into this by the head officer who interviewed Kurt the first time around, and those two guards were also narcoleptic. I cannot think of anything else to but the fact that they frankly don't deserve to even have their jobs. Now you can see why those idiots aren't guarding a bank," she explained.

"Unbelievable. So Kurt nearly loses his life, Laramie Project style, because of two disabled morons who can't even stay awake in the morning?" David demanded.

"I know. I was already screaming and yelling back and forth at my boss all night long so therefor I didn't get any sleep, so technically, I'm thrown under the bus too," the cop replied.

"Well, when he wakes up- I mean, _if _he wakes up, we'll notify you so you could question him, but due to the fact that trauma is in his head he might not remember everything," Wes said.

"Look, as long as I get an answer from him, we're set and that will be enough evidence for court," Officer Perez said.

"Thank you," David said with a nod.

Wes turned to Blaine. "Blaine, its okay." David put his hand over Blaine's which was intertwined with Kurt's. Kurt's skin felt freezing as David rubbed his thumb against Kurt's pale little hand. Suddenly, that was when David thought he felt Kurt's finger move slightly in his grip. However, David wasn't entirely convinced that was real. Suddenly, Kurt moved his head, moaning and letting sobs escape his throat. Wes caught sights of tears creeping down Kurt's cheeks and ushered Blaine out. David just stayed close to Kurt's bedside, as he was obviously having a nightmare. While Wes comforted Blaine outside, David took Kurt's hand that was hooked up to an IV line and began to sing very quietly.

_Beth, I hear you callin'_

_But I can't come home right now_

_Me and the boys are playin'_

_And we just can't find the sound_

_Just a few more hours_

_And I'll be right home to you_

_I think I hear them callin'_

_Oh, Beth what can I do_

_Beth what can I do_

_You say you feel so empty_

_That our house just ain't a home_

_And I'm always somewhere else_

_And you're always there alone_

_Just a few more hours_

_And I'll be right home to you_

_I think I hear them callin'_

_Oh, Beth what can I do_

_Beth what can I do_

_Beth, I know you're lonely_

_And I hope you'll be alright_

_'Cause me and the boys will be playin'_

_All night_

As the words to the song faded, Kurt's whimpers almost instantly quieted in a heartbeat, and his breathing slowly went back to normal, and he soon enough looked like he was just merrily sleeping instead of being underneath a coma. It was amazing as to what music could do for Kurt.

* * *

At the Hummel-Hudson household, Finn was lying on his bed with Rachel, holding her as tears trickled down his face.

"I don't even know if he's gonna wake up," he said.

Rachel reached over and squeezed his hand gently. "Finn, none of this is your fault. Why do you think that this happened because of you?" she asked with a frown.

"I feel responsible," Finn said quietly. "I-I thought after Karofsky joined in on the half time show he wanted to be in glee permanently, so I offered he and I go to Dalton to apologize. I-I told him where Kurt goes to school now. If I hadn't opened my big fat mouth. . . ."

"Finn, no." Rachel shook her head. "Karofsky would have done that even if you haven't told him where Kurt goes to school. What he does is cruel and he blames not just Kurt, but the entire world for his sexuality. He's mad at Kurt because Kurt is accepted and has friends who love him, has a father who accepts him, has an amazing stepbrother who is one of the most popular guys at school, he's comfortable with his sexuality, and Karofsky envies that and he wants that too, but he's afriad of what people would think of him. Right now, Karofsky has no go reputation. You'd have to be an idiot to believe him. Kurt has a reputation that is good; sure, he was the victim, but remember, unlike Karofsky, Kurt refused, and still refuses, to be a coward. He's true to who he is and he's not afraid of who he is. I mean, do you hear what some of the Cheerios at our school think about him? They think that he's too cute and attractive to have anything wrong with him; they think he's too perfect to be so unhappy with everything that is going on right now and yet be so honest about it, but that is bullshit. They said the same thing about Chelsea Handler when she tried being a stand up comedian. Kurt is not perfect, but he is not Karofsky, who is unhappy with his life, yet he is dishonest about everything because he's scared. Finn, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

"But I want to kill them!" Finn insisted, his sadness suddenly being replaced with pure anger.

"I know you do, and it's fine to feel that way," Rachel insisted.

"I don't want to feel," Finn said angrily.

"But you do, and that's part of being human," Rachel said. "Okay, you're only human, Finn, and it's okay to feel the way that you do."

"Well I don't wanna be human!" Finn yelled, getting up. He angrily collided his fist with the wall, watching his knuckles turn an angry shade of red. "YOU HAVE_ NO IDEA_ HOW I FEEL, RACHEL! HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT?! AS IF-AS IF _YOU _WOULD UNDERSTAND! NOBODY DOES, AND NOBODY EVER WOULD! PUCK GAVE ME THE SAME SHIT LAST NIGHT, AND I WON'T ACCEPT IT!"

Rachel just remained calm. "Finn, it's okay. But you do feel, alright? If Kurt was my brother- which he practically is- I'd be pretty angry to, which I am, but Finn, maybe you should go to Mr. Schuester's apartment and talk to him about this. Or maybe Ms. Pillsbury?" she suggested.

Finn nodded as his girlfriend's words started to sink in.

However, that was when Sam and Quinn came down the stairs.

"Finn," Quinn said. "Finn, you've gotta see this! This is ugly!" She sat at the computer and pulled up YouTube, typing something in.

"Check it out, Finn," Sam said. "The video footage in the paper wearhouse where Kurt was raped, its online."

Finn jumped up and began to watch the video in horror. Kurt was screaming at the top of his lungs, thrashing and crying through the brutal attack. Karofsky kept pouncing on him like a bear, but when it got to the part where Kurt was forced to perform oral sex, Finn wanted to throw up. Kurt was so small and looked so weak and frightened. Rachel had hot tears burning her cheeks as she watched, her hand over her mouth. But the worse part was the comments. Some people really didn't care. There were some comments that said things like, "Hope he burns in hell," "All fags are contaminating this world," "god created adam and eve, not adam and steve," and they just made Finn's blood boil, however he noticed there were other people leaving comments. Demi Lovato said, "Don't hate, just love. NoH8, because my Jesus loves all!," Katy Perry said, "My heart just aches for that poor boy's family. My prayers go to them. #NoH8," Lady GaGa wrote "I'm beautiful in my way, God makes no mistakes," Avan Jogia even wrote, "I'm straight but I'm not narrow! My thoughts are with his family and friends," Ariana Grande said, "Just heard about this tragic story on the news! :( My heart breaks for that boy's family and friends. My prayers are with them today!" and someone else wrote, "C'mon people! Have a heart!" Chelsea Handler wrote, "Wow and this rapist says he's straight. Well I guess those who can't, teach!" Finn couldn't believe how many supportive comments there were, and from Lady GaGa, the woman who Kurt downright worshiped.

* * *

**The song was Beth by Kiss, I'm sure you all remember it from Theatricality!**


	28. Chapter 28

_He was floating hearing things in and out. Blurred voices, some sort of beeping. He couldn't quite make out what it was. _

_Suddenly, he felt a soft, feminine hand over his. It was gentle, squeezing it. His eyes burned up. He could hear voices calling his name. _

"_Kurt! Kurt!" _

Am I in heaven? _he thought. _Maybe God does exist. _Then another thought came to his head. _Mommy is that you? Are you here? I love you.

_Voices were speaking above his head, but he could hardly understand the words, as he could barely, almost as though his head was under water._

* * *

Carol sat by Kurt's bedside, holding onto his hand as she kept an arm around Finn's shaking shoulders.

"He l-l-looks so _tiny!_" Finn sobbed. It had been exactly a whole week since the assault, and Finn was growing so tired of counting the days.

"I know baby, I know," Carol soothed him.

"It's been five days already! When is he gonna wake up? I h-h-have to know h-he'll be okay!" Finn said tearfully.

"Honey, I don't know when. We don't know anything yet. We just have to wait. I'm going to get a coffee. Do you want anything?" Carol asked.

Finn shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

Carol got up to leave. Finn took her place and grasped Kurt's hand tightly. The bruising on Kurt's face didn't show any kind of improvement, as it seemed to be a dark scarlet colour against Kurt's pale, fair skin. As soon as Finn saw the huge bump under the covers that was Kurt's broken leg, he completely lost it and broke down. He knew how much Kurt hated the wheelchair, how frustrated he had been when he tried to wheel himself around the house to the point where he would burst into tears. He then began to sing, running his hand through Kurt's greasy hair.

_I need a sign to let me know you're here  
All of these lines are being crossed over the atmosphere  
I need to know that things are gonna look up  
'Cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled from a cup_

_When there is no place safe and no safe place to put my head_  
_When you feel the world shake from the words that are said_

_And I'm calling all angels_  
_I'm calling all you angels_

_I won't give up if you don't give up_

_I won't give up if you don't give up'_

_I won't give up if you don't give up_

_I won't give up if you don't give up_

* * *

_I need a sign to let me know you're here_  
_'Cause my TV set just keeps it all from being clear_  
_I want a reason for the way things have to be_  
_I need a hand to help build up some kind of hope inside of me_

_When children have to play inside so they don't disappear_  
_While private eyes solve marriage lies cause we don't talk for years_  
_And football teams are kissing Queens_  
_and losing sight of having dreams_  
_In a world that what we want is only what we want until it's ours_

_Calling all you angels_

Rachel got up from her seat and wrapped her arms around Finn as he broke down in tears.

"Good job, Finn. Very good," said Mr. Schuester. It had been Finn's idea to devote the next couple weeks to Kurt while he was in his coma.

Rachel squeezed Finn's hand gently.

"Mr. Schue?" Mercedes said. "Um . . . I wanna sing something. I can't wait any longer. I've been bawling all week long, and if I don't speak my feelings and let them out now, I might never stop crying."

"Sure, Mercedes." Mr. Schue nodded as Finn and Rachel sat down.

Mercedes went over to Brad and whispered in his ear, then went to the middle of the room. "Umm, I remember a time where Kurt, Tina and I were on a shopping trip and when we were in an outlet, this song actually came up and Kurt ended up downloading it the next day, saying that it pretty much summarized his life up until the point he came out and said he was gay." She then began to open her mouth.

_This is a story that I have never told  
I gotta get this off my chest to let it go  
I need to take back the light inside you stole  
You're a criminal  
And you steal like you're a pro_

_All the pain and the truth_  
_I wear like a battle wound_  
_So ashamed, so confused_  
_I was broken and bruised_

_Now I'm a warrior_  
_Now I've got thicker skin_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_I'm stronger than I've ever been_  
_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_And you can never hurt me again_

_Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire_  
_You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar_  
_I've got shame, I've got scars_  
_That I will never show_  
_I'm a survivor_  
_In more ways than you know_

_Cause all the pain and the truth_  
_I wear like a battle wound_  
_So ashamed, so confused_  
_I'm not broken or bruised_

_'Cause now I'm a warrior_  
_Now I've got thicker skin_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_I'm stronger than I've ever been_  
_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_And you can never hurt me_

_There's a part of me I can't get back_  
_A little girl grew up too fast_  
_All it took was once, I'll never be the same_  
_Now I'm taking back my life today_  
_Nothing left that you can say_  
_Cause you are never gonna take the blame anyway_

_Now I'm a warrior_  
_I've got thicker skin_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_I'm stronger than I've ever been_  
_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_And you can never hurt me again_

_No oh, yeah, yeah_

_You can never hurt me again_

"Very nice, Mercedes. That was great," Mr. Schue said.

Rachel then stood to present her song for Kurt. She said Kurt actually sang this to her when she nearly developed an eating disorder last year.

_I'm losing myself_  
_Trying to compete_  
_With everyone else_  
_Instead of just being me_  
_Don't know where to turn_  
_I've been stuck in this routine_  
_I need to change my ways_  
_Instead of always being weak_

_I don't wanna be afraid_  
_I wanna wake up feeling beautiful..today_  
_And know that I'm okay_  
_Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways_  
_So you see, I just wanna believe in me_

_La la la la la la la la_

_The mirror can lie_  
_Doesn't show you what's inside_  
_And it, it can tell you you're full of life_  
_It's amazing what you can hide_  
_Just by putting on a smile_

_I'm quickly finding out_  
_I'm not about to break down_  
_Not today_  
_I guess I always knew_  
_That I had all the strength to make it through_

_Not gonna be afraid_  
_I'm going to wake up feeling beautiful..today_  
_And know that I'm okay_  
_Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways_  
_So you see, now, now I believe in me_

_Now I believe in me_

Suddenly, that was when Artie and Brittany had their own pitch. "Well, Mr. Schue, I uh, Britt and I, we've been talking, and after our number, we have an idea to do a day of silence for Kurt. We don't care if we get thrown out of class for it. We just wanna show some respect," he said.

"Of course, Artie, which song do you guys have prepared?"

"Umm, as we already know, Kurt has his doubts with religion and God and actually questions whether or not God exists. I mean, who can blame him? I mean, in Christianity it says people like Kurt are a sin and that they will end up dying in hell, so no wonder he does not believe. I mean, between his sexuality and his mom dying from cancer, I think he's pretty much given up, but umm, I think that he just needs to take time to listen."

_Let love explode and bring the dead to life  
A love so bold to see a revolution somehow_

_Let love explode and bring the dead to life_  
_A love so bold to bring a revolution somehow_

_Now I'm lost in Your freedom_  
_In this world I'll overcome_

_My God's not dead_  
_He's surely alive_  
_He's living on the inside_  
_Roaring like a lion_

_My God's not dead  
He's surely alive  
He's living on the inside  
Roaring like a lion_

_Roaring, He's roaring, roaring like a lion_

_Let hope arise and make the darkness hide_  
_My faith is dead I need resurrection somehow_

_Now I'm lost in Your freedom_  
_In this world I'll overcome_

_My God's not dead_  
_He's surely alive_  
_He's living on the inside_  
_Roaring like a lion_

_My God's not dead  
He's surely alive  
He's living on the inside  
Roaring like a lion_

_Roaring, He's roaring, roaring like a lion_  
_He's roaring, He's roaring_

_Let heaven roar_  
_And fire fall_  
_Come shake the ground_  
_With the sound_  
_Of revival_

_Let heaven roar  
And fire fall  
Come shake the ground  
With the sound  
Of revival_

_Let heaven roar  
And fire fall  
Come shake the ground  
With the sound  
Of revival_

_My God's not dead_  
_He's surely alive_  
_He's living on the inside_  
_Roaring like a lion_

_He's roaring, He's roaring, He's roaring like a lion _

___He's roaring, He's roaring, He's roaring like a lion_

* * *

Later in the school day, Finn came into Mr. Schuester's office.

"Hey Finn, what's up?" Mr. Schue asked. However, he noticed Finn had his arms wrapped around himself with tears blinding his eyes. The last time he saw Finn like that was when he told him that Quinn was pregnant with what he thought was his daughter. He was only given silence as a response.

"Hey," Mr. Schue said softly. "It's okay." He immediately pulled Finn into a hug, and just like that, Finn completely broke down in silent sobs against Mr. Schue's shoulder.

* * *

**Author's Note: The songs used were "Calling All Angels" by Train, Demi Lovato's "Warrior," "Believe In Me" by Demi Lovato and "God's Note Dead" by Newsboys**


	29. Chapter 29

_He was floating, hearing voices in and out of his clouded thoughts. _

"_Kurt, its Finn. I'm right here. Wake up really soon. We love you." _

_He felt the person brush a kiss against his temple. The voice and name sounded so familiar, almost comforting. _

"_Kurt, I love you. I don't know if you can hear me, but it's me, Blaine, and I-I'm in love with you. I wanna be with you and only you," another voice said above his head; he felt fingers squeezing his hand. The hand was soft, warm, gentle. _

"_Hey, the Warblers love and miss you, buddy. Wake up very soon."_

"_Awe, dammit baby. Why did this have to happen? Why?"_

"_San, when is my baby dolphin gonna wake up?" _

_Everything around him just felt so numb, but the voices were so clear. Even through the fogginess of his thoughts, he was still very much there._

_Suddenly, another voice came to him. _

"_Kurt, it's your dad. I'm right here, Buddy, I'm here." The voice was gruff yet gentle. Kurt knew that voice. "Kurt, it's okay. It's okay, baby." He felt a kiss being brushed to his forehead softly, fingers squeezing his hand firmly. The very first thought came to his head. _

_Daddy? _

All Kurt knew was that there was an annoying beeping sound somewhere nearby. He moaned and moved his head, whimpering as pain shot through it.

"Kurt! Kurt, open your eyes!" an encouraging voice said above his head urgently.

Kurt let out a groan, moving his head again, but letting out a quiet, strangled cry as his head thumped painfully in protest.

"That's it Kurt. Just open your eyes. It's alright, baby. Daddy's here. You're alright," that voice said again.

"Daddy?" Kurt whispered hoarsely, wincing as he his dry throat protested.

"Yes, Buddy. I'm right here. Daddy's here," Burt said softly as he kissed his son's forehead gingerly.

Kurt opened his eyes slowly, closing them immediately as a blinding white light began hurting his head.

"I-I-I'm alive?" he croaked.

"Yes, you're in the hospital, baby. You were very badly injured and under a coma for the past fifteen days," Burt said gently, looking like he hadn't slept in days. He had circles under his eyes, which looked blood-shot. Has he been crying?

Suddenly, that's when Kurt's eyes snapped open. He tried to sit up, but his damaged chest protested, which made his gasp in pain. "Wait, wh-wh-what? Fifteen days? Where are Carol and Finn? Where's Blaine?! Is he here? What's been going on-?" He pressed a finger to the side of his head as a wave of nausea passed over him.

"Shhhh," Burt shushed him soothingly. He pushed his hand down on Kurt's chest carefully to help him lie down. "It's okay, baby. Blaine and Finn are downstairs getting something to eat right now. They'll be back soon. But you need to stay still. Just try not to move too much. Your ribs are broken so your breathing is going to be very painful for the next couple of days. After the doctors are sure, you can go home. Why don't you try sleeping for a little bit? And when you wake up, they'll be here."

Kurt really didn't want to sleep, but soon enough, Burt's hands started stroking his cheek and running through his hair while he pressed kisses to his forehead.

"Just go to sleep. It'll be fine," were the last words Kurt heard before he started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

After what felt like at least fifteen minutes later, as soon as Kurt opened his eyes, he saw Blaine and Finn walking in. As soon as Finn saw Kurt awake, he practically ran over to Kurt, bending over and hugging him carefully, being extremely careful with the tubes and wires and wrappings. Kurt carefully wrapped his arms around Finn as Blaine started stroking his hair softly. Kurt could feel Finn's tears on his neck.

"Kurt," Finn sobbed, slightly tightening his grip. "You're alright!"

Kurt nodded against Finn.

"We missed you so much," Blaine whispered. "We thought you were dead. They almost lost you three times."

Suddenly, that's when memories flashed through Kurt's mind, and tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"I could have died," he sobbed. "Why? Who?"

"Santana, Brittany and Thad found you just in time," Blaine said. "Thank god Santana's father is a doctor; you were stabbed and she managed to stop the bleeding. You would have died if she didn't do what she did. You're lucky."

Kurt sniffled and buried his face in Finn's broad shoulder.

"Shhhhhhh," Finn said comfortingly. "You're safe now." Finn released Kurt and grabbed a couple of tissues, drying up Kurt's tears.

"So, what's gonna happen after this?" Kurt asked.

"Well, we know for one thing that after you rest at home for a good four days, a trial will be taking place. Mike's dad has already agreed to be your attorney. He'll do it for free," Finn said.

"C'mon, Finn, tell Mike that I can find money to pay his dad," Kurt said.

"No Kurt, Mike's dad is doing it because he wants to. He doesn't need money to help you," Blaine said.

Suddenly, they both heard a knock on the door, and Officer Perez came in. She must have been there to get Kurt's statement.

"Hey, Kurt. Just so you know I'm not responsible for what had happened. The two guards that were standing out Karofsky's cell apparently were narcoleptic and they fell asleep on the job," she said.

"Well then tell them to have two hundred cups of coffee before heading to work and maybe things will be just fine," Kurt said, his voice absolutely saturated with sarcasm. Finn chuckled, relieved to hear Kurt's sassiness.

They then started to answer the questions. After Kurt was finished she asked Blaine and Finn to provide their statements.

"Okay, now I just have to interview Santana, Brittany, Thad, Wes and Trent and we'll be ready to do this," Officer Perez said.

"Wait, did you question _them _yet?" Blaine asked, afraid that just mentioning Kurt's attackers' names would cause Kurt to hyperventilate with a panic attack.

"No not yet, though that's the next step. Trust me, Kurt, if they try to lie to my face I won't accept one once of their crap. I don't believe what they told Officer Paladino one bit because when I looked over his report, I could tell they were lying. Oh, and you're lucky this time, because one of your friends caught Karofsky taking you from your room at Dalton, and little did those boys know that the little hiding spot they used had a security camera in it, as it was actually a storage closet in a paper warehouse. They've got cameras all over that place. We have lots of evidence there for the trial." Officer Perez then left the room after, allowing Kurt to lie down and have Finn and Blaine with him to himself.


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning, when Kurt woke up, his dad asked him if he wanted anything to eat for breakfast. Kurt, however, declined, saying he thought he wouldn't be able to hold it down. That was part of the truth. However, the truth was, he was still so scared by what had happened those days before that he couldn't even _think _about food. His ribs were sore, his entire body ached; his head was pounding, and down there was very painful. And in addition to that, the thought of food made him nauseous. As he watched something on CNN- they were discussing his condition- a knock came on the door and he looked up to see Wes and David there.

David looked up at the television. "Kurt, I don't understand why you are watching this. It'll only stress you out. You are the _only thing _that these people are discussing. And don't even think about turning on FOX News because all Bill O'Riley does is argue with that. . . . that, I don't even wanna say it. But at least he's somewhat coming to your defense 'cause when he argues with them, I applaud him and America lights up."

Kurt nodded. He knew what they were talking about. And he didn't want to hear one word about it. It made him sick just thinking about it, and he didn't see the point in arguing with those people, because it was just giving them more attention, which is what those people want all the time. And he didn't see the point in that what so ever.

"Look, if the news people were smart, they'd let you recover in privacy. They have no respect for anyone. All they do is shove the camera in your face and have no decency and respect to give you the privacy that you need. I was asked several stupid questions on the way inside," Wes said.

"I'm just watching it because I really don't have anything better to do," Kurt admitted. "Okay? I'm bored!"

David nodded his understanding. "Yeah, well, I can highly guarantee that there will be reporters at your house, too."

Kurt understood that, too, however, he _wasn't _looking forward to coming home knowing that there will be reporters swarming the front of his house. Wes could sense it. Soon enough, David got up from his chair to go get coffee, and Wes sat down next to Kurt.

"Did you figure out how exactly you'll be going to your house with all of this going on?" Wes asked him.

Kurt shook his head, feeling his head begin to throb. "Look, it's just infuriating. I mean, I already know that once I'm out of here, people back at my old school are gonna be treating me differently. Don't even get me started on the news stories."

Wes nodded his understanding. "That won't be too much of a problem. I already know what you need and the reporters aren't going to make things any easier for you to get it. You need privacy and someplace safe to recover where you know people won't find you. So it's decided. Once you're outta here, you're more than welcome back to Dalton immediately, and Finn is allowed to stay there with you for a few days, along with Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Artie, as many people as you want in there."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I've already talked to the Dean about it. You are allowed to do all of that," Wes assured him.

Suddenly, Kurt sat up, ignoring the splitting pain in his chest. "Thanks." He threw his arms around Wes. Wes was slightly surprised at that, though he returned the hug.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kurt was watching Ellen DeGeneres when another knock interrupted his foggy thoughts. He looked up and saw Blaine walking inside the room.

"Hi Blaine," Kurt said happily.

"Listen, Kurt, ummm. . . .there's something that I need to tell you. I've been saying this while you were sleeping, though, you weren't listening, so I figured I might as well say it now," Blaine said as he pulled up and chair and sat beside Kurt.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt. . . .I just wanna say this right now. You know that feeling when you find your person? Well. . . .I've been doing a lot of thinking over the past couple weeks and. . . .I realized that, I don't care about Chandler, or Rachel, or anybody else. I-I realized that-that I'm in. . . .I. . . .you move me, Kurt. And I wanna be with you, and only you. I just want you," Blaine said as he took Kurt's hand.

Kurt's eyes filled with tears. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was at loss for words. Just when he was about to say what he wanted, Blaine leaned in and touched his cheek carefully with his hand, bent his head a little bit to the side, and the next thing Kurt knew, Blaine's soft lips were gentle on his. Just the simple kiss made Kurt's heartbeat flutter like a hummingbird's wings. That was when the beeping of the monitor went a mile a minute, like a hummingbird heartbeat. Blaine pulled away quickly.

"Maybe we should wait. . . ." he began, but Kurt shook his head.

"I wasn't finished kissing you yet," he pouted. "Don't make me come over there, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine chuckled and leaned in, kissing Kurt again, this time much more softly and more gently. But it still made Kurt's pulse go wild with excitement. They pulled back a couple times for air, but continued to kiss anyway, with passion. Little did they know was that Finn and Burt were standing outside the window, smiling as they saw how happy Kurt was. Finn had never seen Kurt so happy in his entire life, never seen him smile that wide. It was a beautiful thing, love. Finn had been waiting for Kurt to find somebody for so long, but right now, it looked as though Kurt had finally found the one.

* * *

**Author's Note: I said there will b klaine! in that case, today, I have a reason to celebrate with u all! I was saving this for my full house update, but the newer chap for that isnt finished, so here it is. . . . . . . (drum role!)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TODAY I WENT TO THE CHRIS COLFER LAND OF STORIES: A G****RIMM WARNING MEET AND GREET! I GOT TO MEET CHRIS F***ING COLFER! He was so incredibly sweet and a very pleasant person. I wrote him a letter thanking him for everything he did for me with a movie recommendation inside; hopefully, he'll read it!- ;) Luv Dani! XOXOXO**


	31. Chapter 31

As it was predicted, Kurt's release from the hospital was one week later after he woke up.

* * *

Both Wes and Burt agreed that Kurt's release needed to be kept under the radar for a while, as the hospital was swarmed with reporters. Burt was going to be taking a shortcut home from the hospital. Finn, with a nurse's assistance, managed to get Kurt changed into some pajama pants and a cotton T-shirt. Kurt couldn't feel more grateful that Finn put him in what made him most comfortable, especially since the pants were satin and the shirt was Calvin Klein. Kurt needed a knee and wrist brace, and casts for his broken fingers and his leg. The leg was a pretty large fracture, so until it healed, Kurt needed to be in a wheelchair, which would only be a few days until it was completely set, as most of the bones healed while he was under his coma, though even while walking he was going to have a very noticeable limp. However, even though he had been in the chair before, he seemed even more stubborn about it now, because this was the second time, and he hated it.

"Look, Kurt, don't complain. Artie has it worse. He's gonna need to be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. But look on the bright side: Artie gets a racing partner for a few days!" Finn said cheerfully.

Kurt sighed. He just hated it. It was a reminder as to what had happened. He literally had to hold back tears as they made their way to the back doors of the hospital, where Burt was waiting with Blaine, Artie and Mercedes. At least he wasn't going to be alone for the next few days; at least Artie was there. Both Finn and Blaine helped Kurt into the back of the Suburban. Kurt remained very quiet the entire ride. He was just glad that there were no reporters at the house, because if there were, he wouldn't be able to recover in peace. He needed rest and relaxation, but that was going to be very hard to get with the trial coming up on Friday. He already knew Mike, Artie, Wes, and Santana were going to be witnesses for him, and he was just glad that they were going up there on the witness stand before him, because if they didn't, he wouldn't even be able to control himself. The thought of needing to go up there in front of at least five-hundred people was a nightmare that he didn't even want to think about. It made him feel sick to his stomach just thinking about it. He already knew Blaine wasn't going to be giving any statements, as he wanted to stay as close to his boyfriend as possible before Kurt gave any statements to Mike's father and Karofsky, Azimio, Stravos and Miles's attorney. He knew that everyone's eyes were going to be on him, and it was going to be humiliating. Blaine noticed the way Kurt's hands were shaking and gripped his right hand tightly- the one where the fingers weren't broken. Kurt felt a lump in his throat, though he didn't dare let out a breath because he knew that would just make him breakdown and he'd lose his mind. He closed his eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay.

* * *

By the time Burt pulled up in front of the house, Finn was already getting Kurt's wheelchair out of the back of the car. Kurt noticed that Burt had added a wheelchair ramp for him to use, and he couldn't be more grateful for that. Finn helped him downstairs to his room and managed to get Artie down there as well. Artie could sense that Kurt was upset; even though Kurt was usually good at hiding the truth, Artie could usually tell when something was bothering him. They've known each other since pre-school; Artie's mom had given Kurt rides home from school; Kurt's been over to his house with Tina, Mercedes and Mike multiple times.

"Kurt?" Artie asked softly. Kurt noticeably flinched, to which Artie mentally smacked himself over the head for even opening his mouth. "What exactly happened?"

Kurt shook his head as tears crept down his cheeks.

"Don't wanna talk about it?" Artie gave Kurt a thoughtful, sympathetic look.

Kurt just nodded silently in response.

Artie could tell he's been holding back from crying since the car ride from the hospital. Artie patted Kurt's shoulder and decided to keep his mouth shut. If Kurt didn't want to talk about it, he didn't have to. He noticed Kurt was shivering from cold. The hypothermia was obviously still there. Artie grabbed the blankets that were pulled over the edge of the bed and threw them over Kurt, who was obviously starting to freeze. Kurt layed back into his pillows,his eyes slowly beginning to droop as he yawned, clearly tired. Mercedes came down the stairs and sat down on the edge of Kurt's bed, taking his hand. Artie noticed just how frighteningly young Kurt looked, curled up in bed attempting to sleep, as Blaine, who had stayed with Kurt all night, said Kurt was having nightmares again. Kurt deserved to at least have a decent sleep and get better, the poor thing. He didn't deserve this abuse one bit.

* * *

The next morning, Finn and Kurt were downstairs with Blaine. Blaine and Kurt were cuddling, wrapped around each other like newborn kittens. Kurt was resting his head on Blaine's chest while Blaine rubbed his hand against Kurt's dislocated hip. Finn smiled just a little. They just fit so perfectly together. Finn was just so happy that Blaine was there to keep Kurt grounded and to hold him together. Finn couldn't just do that all by himself, especially since Kurt had woken up screaming at least eighteen times the night before from graphic nightmares. They were currently watching RENT, and Kurt looked perfectly content as he watched the break-up between Maureen and Joanne, with them singing that they loved each other to death, but they couldn't stand their qualities; between Maureen's flirtatious behavior around both men and women, and Joanne being too obsessed with discipline, it made both women sick. Finn flipped through his football magazine while listening to Boston's "More Than a Feeling," humming the song underneath his breath softly. Kurt had to admit, even though he mostly despised Finn's taste in music, "More Than a Feeling" was kind of his guilty pleasure. It was usually the song that would make him feel better after a bad dream.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"That must be Mike's dad," Finn said as he pulled the ear buds out of his ears. They were so distracted with everything that has been going on, that they forgot Mike's father was coming over today to discuss the trial with Kurt. Finn got up from his bed to go get the door. That's when Blaine noticed that Kurt looked like he was going to panic.

"Are you okay, honey?" Blaine asked Kurt softly.

"I'm nervous," Kurt admitted.

"About the trial?" Blaine guessed. Kurt nodded as Blaine planted a gentle kiss to the top of his head. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I can guarantee you that we _will _win. That's a promise that I'm more than willing to keep. We want you to get better. I don't want you to be too scared to go to sleep, baby." That was completely true. Blaine always felt horrible whenever he heard from Finn that Kurt would wake up screaming in his sleep.

When they heard footsteps coming down the basement, Blaine paused the movie quickly. Finn came downstairs with Mike's father.

"Hey Kurt," he said calmly.

Kurt acknowledged him with a nod of his head. He didn't feel like speaking much.

"Now, we have all of the evidence gathered up right now to take this to court on Friday morning at ten o'clock. We're ready," Mr. Chang said.

"Are we going to win?" Blaine asked, squeezing Kurt a little harder than he normally would.

"All of the evidence is there. Though, Kurt, just be prepared for when you have to go up there, because Karofsky's lawyer is going to display a lot of hostility. He's an ass in the worst way and usually he's able to win, though with that video, we've got it covered," Mike Chang, Sr. said with a confident nod.


	32. Chapter 32

Kurt spent the next few days at home. However, that _didn't _mean that it meant the most horrible week of his life.

* * *

The day started off okay. Mr. Schue came by his house Monday before school to talk with him, saying he and Emma were going to the trial for moral support. Kurt guessed that was kind of nice. Even though Kurt didn't regularly trust Will, as the Spanish teacher barely understood his situation at all, he felt a little better knowing his old Spanish teacher was trying, even though he was doing kind of a lousy job at it. He barely did anything while Kurt was being bullied, but Will actually said that was one of the stupidest mistakes he ever made and after he'd apologized, Kurt felt some sort of weight lift off of him just a bit. He and Blaine spent the day trying to help him take his mind off of what was going to happen of Friday by spoiling him with breakfast in bed, back-rubs, singing him to sleep, anything he could to please Kurt, but Kurt couldn't even get himself to relax. It made him sick with anxiety, and occasionally made him start hyperventilating. He managed to hold it in, but on Tuesday afternoon, his resolve fell.

* * *

He was downstairs with Blaine and Finn. Burt was down at the shop and Carol was at work. Both Blaine and Finn had somehow managed to convince Burt and Carol that they could babysit Kurt by themselves. Kurt was lying down on his bed with his shirt off as Blaine gave him a deep back-rub, as his back was filled with knots of tension, while Finn was watching the news. However, soon enough, a special news report came up on Good Afternoon America. Lara Spencer was currently on. Finn was about to change the channel, but something caught his eyes.

"_It was three weeks ago when the horrible crime was committed in Lima, Ohio. Sixteen-year-old Kurt Hummel was in his dorm room at Dalton Academy- an all-boys private school in Westerville, when he was kidnapped by a school bully who goes to William McKinley High. The incident was caught on camera by a member of the Dalton Academy Warblers, an acapella glee club which Kurt is part of. However, this wasn't the first offence, as he had in fact been kidnapped outside in the Dalton parking lot, the second time happening in the same exact location. Parents and stepbrother of the teen wish to keep their privacy so Kurt could heal during this difficult time before an upcoming trial. In fact, he was actually found badly injured tied to a fence, and was put under a coma on cardiac arrest and life support. This could have had the exact same tragic ending as the story of twenty-one-year-old Mathew Sheppard, who died after a very similar incident in Laramie, Wyoming,_" Lara Spencer said.

Suddenly, that's when Kurt sat up immediately and turned his attention towards the news. Finn moved over and sat down on the edge of Kurt's bed as Blaine moved and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Kurt's entire body began to tremble as tears crept down his cheeks.

"_William McKinley High School principal, Principal Figgins, gave his earlier statement for the school board administration, as well as the superintendent_."

It then cut to an interview clip with Figgins. "_I just feel embarrassed," he said. "Completely embarrassed. I mean, I know those students. They seemed just . . . misunderstood. They all have A+ grades, they're model football players, and they are liked by everyone . . . like, oh my God. I was shocked. I mean, I saw them shove a few students, but . . . in this district you cannot expel a student for shoving because they will make up excuses saying that they didn't mean it. I just do what the superintendent tells me, but . . . Oh my God. They just tell me, expel them if it gets to physical abuse. Nothing further. They say that it doesn't matter if they tease anyone. They just simply take it as a light joke. That's how it always was. And I guess I do believe that, but . . . but an offence like this. Me hearing that a child who used to go to McKinley, was an active member of the glee club, was raped and abused, both verbally and physically. I'm just completely ashamed. And the school board, they said to me, we can't do anything about it because it did not happen on this campus, so there's nothing I can do about it either._"

That's when Kurt's resolve just broke as his face began to crumple. Finn reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand tightly. Kurt just looked devastated. That was when he began to scream at the television in anger.

"Fuck you Figgins! _Fuck you! Fuck you!_" he yelled. Blaine pulled Kurt tightly against his chest as his boyfriend began sobbing.

"_One of the members of the glee club, The New Directions, Tina Cohen-Chang, also had this to say._"

The interview then changed to Tina.

"_I just . . . God!_" Tina had tears in her eyes. "_I mean . . . I knew that those guys were violent, but I never thought that they'd go that far. And the school board . . . they . . . they don't even care! They have no considerate thoughts for Kurt and what's been happening. I noticed the bullying towards Kurt for his sexuality was becoming even worse . . . our co-captain Rachel said he was becoming depressed, losing weight, my friend Artie had found him two times in the bathroom crying before his transfer because we all knew Kurt wasn't safe here, and the fact that he's feeling unsafe at Dalton just makes us sick. It sucks that he has to go through this and it's completely unacceptable._"

It then switched back to Lara. "_We will be following the trial on Friday. But for now, you can keep up on Facebook and Twitter. Josh back to you._"

That's when Kurt's entire composure broke, and he fell into Finn's arms sobbing into his hands. Both Finn and Blaine rubbed their hands up and down his back.

"What am I gonna do?" Kurt screeched into his hands, tears shaking his voice. "If F-F-Figgins and the school board don't believe me, who will? _Who? Who the f-f-fuck do they think they are?! _I've never felt so h-h-humiliated! Does anybody in this town care?! I almost died!"

Finn tightened his hold on Kurt and began singing softly.

_We are broken, we can't fix it_  
_There's no cure for our condition_  
_Desperate eyes are staring at me_  
_Should be hopeless but we're happy_

_It's not perfect here between us_  
_Even angels have their demons_  
_Trapped inside this twisted circle_  
_It ain't right but it's eternal_

_There's a white light_  
_And it's calling me_  
_And it's promising ecstasy_

_But I don't wanna go to heaven_  
_If you're going to hell_  
_I will burn with you_  
_I will burn with you_

_We're not healthy, barely breathing_  
_But this pain keeps my heart beating_  
_We are lost when we're together_  
_But I'll follow you forever_

_There's a white light_  
_And it's calling me_  
_And it's promising ecstasy_

_But I don't wanna go to heaven_  
_If you're going to hell_  
_I will burn with you_  
_I will burn with you_

_I don't wanna go to heaven_  
_If you're going to hell_  
_I will burn with you_  
_I will burn with you_

_I don't wanna dream without you_  
_I don't wanna bleed without you_  
_I'll do anything you want me to_  
_'Cause I know you'll burn with me too_  
_I don't wanna dream without you_  
_I don't wanna bleed without you_  
_I'll do anything you want me to_  
_'Cause I know you'll burn with me too_

_There's a white light_  
_It's calling me_

_I don't wanna go to heaven_  
_If you're going to hell_  
_I will burn with you_  
_I will burn with you_

_I don't wanna go to heaven_  
_If you're going to hell_  
_I will burn with you_  
_I will burn with you_

_I don't wanna dream without you_  
_I don't wanna bleed without you_  
_I'll do anything you want me to_  
_'Cause I know you'll burn with me too_  
_I don't wanna dream without you_  
_I don't wanna bleed without you_  
_I'll do anything you want me to_  
_'Cause I know you'll burn with me too_

_There's a white light_  
_And it's calling me_

* * *

Burt came home for lunch five minutes later, deciding to check on his son. When he heard the sound of his son sobbing, he immediately ran down the stairs to the basement to see Blaine and Finn holding Kurt, who was crying hysterically into his hands. Blaine had his arms wrapped tightly around Kurt, rubbing his back while Finn ran his fingers through his hair. Burt sat down on the edge of his son's bed. Tears were rolling down Blaine's face as he attempted to soothe the crying boy in his arms.

"What happened?" Burt asked.

"We saw the news," Finn explained. "They were interviewing the school and Figgins said he's not expelling Karofsky or any of those guys because 'there's not enough proof'." Finn put air-quotes around the last words.

"T-T-They're n-not gonna d-do anything!" Kurt sobbed. "They-they don't care! If they don't believe m-m-me, w-who in this _town_ will believe me?"

Burt honestly didn't know what words could make his son feel better. All he knew was that they had to win this case.

* * *

**OK****. I can just admit that this came to me after listening to Lea Michele's song "Burn With You" repeatedly. It is 1 of my favorite songs on her record. Hope u all luved this chapter as much as I luved writing it! LEAVE A REVIEW! ;)-Luv Dani! XOXOXO **


	33. Chapter 33

On Friday, after the cast had been removed from his leg on Thursday, Kurt slowly made his way up the stairs in his suit, tie and Calvin Klein button-down. His body ached with each and every step that he took, but he managed to make it upstairs from the basement, with Finn's support. Kurt wasn't feeling good at all, even though he knew Finn and Blaine would be sitting right next to him, but he was _not_ looking forward to needing to go up on the witness stand. He was afraid he might pass out or throw up. Burt and Carol were already waiting on the sofa. Carol went over and hugged her stepson gently. He was ever much her child as Finn was, and it completely pained her to know that Kurt had been through so much abuse.

"It'll be okay, honey," she whispered softly into Kurt's hair.

Kurt nodded his head against her shoulder as tears blurred his eyes. He was so glad that he was going to have Finn, his parents and Blaine there. Otherwise, he would completely lose his mind.

The four of them got into the car. The entire car ride was silent as Finn squeezed Kurt's hand. Burt and Carol kept quiet the whole way to the courthouse. When they got there, they were greeted by Wes, David, Thad, Nick, Jeff, Trent, Blaine, Mike, Rachel, Tina, Santana, Artie, Brittany, Quinn, Puck, Sam, Lauren Zizes- Kurt's replacement in the New Directions, Mike's father, Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury, who was also there with Carl. Even though Carl and Emma were filing for a divorce, Carl insisted on attending trial. He and Kurt had grown to being a bit close, especially during Rocky Horror.

When they walked into the room, Kurt's stomach immediately churned into knots of discomfort, and he felt even more sick when he saw Karofsky sitting right there, especially when he smirked at him, to which Blaine took his hand and squeezed. They all made their way to the seats and sat down, Kurt being sure to sit right between Blaine and his stepbrother, where he felt most comfortable.

"All rise! The Honorable Derek Maslin is presiding!"

Everyone rose as the judge walked in and took a seat. "Thank you, everyone. You may be seated." His eyes roamed the room until he spotted Mike Chang, Sr. "If the prosecution is ready, you may begin."

"Yes, Your Honor," Mike's father said as he made his way to the front of the room. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, the Prosecution intends to prove that the Defendants, David Karofsky, Azimio Adams, Miles Jacobs, Tucker Collins and Stravos Hall, are criminals who have stalked, harassed, abused, assaulted and raped Kurt Hummel not once, not twice, but _twenty__ times_.

"Kurt Hummel, an innocent sixteen-year-old, had left early to go home from school for the weekend on Friday, January 4th, however, he realized he forgot to notify authorities and went back to do so, David Karofsky and his teammates had somehow figured out where he went to school. After harassing him, they broke his cell phone and held him hostage for one whole month, where they beat, tortured, and sexually harassed him. Then, after two of his friends found him he was taken to the hospital immediately for treatment. David Karofsky and his teammates were immediately arrested, however, him and Azimio Adams managed to pay the $65,000 bail, but agreed to stay at least twenty-five feet away from Kurt at all times.

"Soon enough however, after his release from the hospital, David Karofsky took Kurt hostage again and beat, tortured and raped him fourteen times. After sexually assaulting him, David Karofsky told Kurt that they were going to kill him, however, Kurt was found in time by Wes Montgomery and Blaine Anderson. After Wes Montgomery figured Kurt was diagnosed with PTSD, he told him to start attending counseling sessions immediately; especially after David Karofsky left him sexual text messages. A few weeks later, Kurt was taken hostage again by David Karofsky, Azimio Adams, Tucker Collins and Miles Jacobs and Stravos Hall, where David Karofsky beat him and raped him six more times- a total of twenty times, and they beat him in the cornfields in East Lima. After severely injuring him to the point where he needed to go under a coma, the boys forced Kurt to a fence and tied him to it, leaving him to die in a similar fashion to the infamous murder of twenty-one-year-old Mathew Sheppard who died in Laramie, Wyoming, which had led to the president of the United States putting a strict law to forbid hate crimes towards people no matter what race, gender or sexuality they are.

"At the conclusion of this trial, I will ask you to return a verdict of "guilty" as charged. Thank you." Mike's father looked towards the jury and sat back down next to his son and Mike's girlfriend.

"Defense?"

"Thank you, Your Honor." Karofsky's lawyer, Tim Cameron, stood up. "The Defense does wish to make a statement. Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, what the Prosecution is saying is completely untrue and unrealistic. David Karofsky, Azimio Adams, Miles Jacobs, Tucker Collins and Stravos Hall wish to say that Kurt Hummel is simply lying and being overly dramatic about everything. You see, David Karofsky didn't do any of this. Kurt Hummel is just an openly gay kid who is not afraid of standing out and brought this upon himself. He attracted way too much attention and decided to blame it on David, so what does he do? He falsely accuses him of rape, when David is indeed straight and just happens to have a long-distanced girlfriend in Cincinnati.

"At the conclusion of this trial, I will ask you to return the verdict "not guilty." Thank you," Tim said with a sly smirk as he sat back down, which only earned him a glare from the judge.

"The prosecution may call its first witness."

Mike stood up and fixed his tie and jacket, making his way to the witness chair. He put his right hand on the Bible and swore to tell the truth and nothing but the truth. He sat down and looked to his father.

"Can you state your name and address?" Mike's father asked him.

"Michael Robert Chang, Jr. 5044 Roper Street, Lima, Ohio," Mike said, his voice calm and cool as it ever could be.

"How do you know Kurt Hummel?"

"He went to McKinley High School with me. He was on the football team for a short time period, thus helping us win our first game because before he joined our football team sucked. After that I decided to join the New Directions, even though it's considered social suicide. However, we both quit," Mike said.

"Why did Kurt quit the team?"

"Because Coach Tanaka, our coach at the time until he had a nervous breakdown last summer, was not pleased with our glee club coach clearly leading on his fiancé, who is our guidance counselor, so he made us choose between football and glee club. Kurt and I decided glee club was more important than football," Mike said. "But that doesn't mean we weren't allowed to return eventually, though Kurt declined because he decided he preferred glee club, because sports bore the hell out of him; every time there's a football game on the television, he either falls asleep or starts reading magazines, and just about every time that happens we all bet money on it. And yet my friend Puck still owes me a twenty."

"How would you describe Kurt to be?"

"Selfless, smart. He can actually curse in French which I can't do in any human way possible. I mean, he has the strength nobody else has; he had the strength to say he was gay even if it meant being isolated even more by his peers. Even though he and I rarely talk, I've kinda always thought of him as a brother. People should have more respect for him and stop thinking of him as just some gay guy that should be respected and treated decent out of pity," Mike said.

Kurt felt touched. He had no idea Mike thought of him that way. He and Mike barely even talked to each other, probably because they were both very different and had very different personalities and tastes in music and the only things they had in common were glee club and Tina. Kurt at first thought Mike offering his father be Kurt's lawyer was out of pity.

"Has Kurt changed in these past months?"

"Very. His stepbrother tells us that he doesn't say a word when he's at home, which is insane because he's very loud, opinionated and he never stops talking."

"Is it true that David Karofsky harassed Kurt in school?" Mr. Chang asked.

"Yes, especially after he told everyone in glee club that he was gay, which to us it was very obvious because we already knew."

"Were you friends with David?"

"No. Not that I'm really aware of. I mean, I didn't believe in harassing Kurt for his sexuality. And he does tend to have a violent streak."

"Can you explain an incident in particular?"

"Yes. He actually started shoving Kurt harder. I once actually heard them yell at each other. Though it wasn't until our glee club co-captain, Rachel, started noticing he was slowly starting to get diagnosed with depression and that he was losing weight that we actually did something about it. Artie and I actually confronted him. We remember when we demanded he stop his anger increased and he started saying that if Kurt wants to be gay, it's up to him but we shouldn't rub it in his face. I didn't like the way he said that, and in addition to that, there was an incident with him and Kurt's stepbrother on the football field at the game right before our championship. Karofsky was insulting the glee club at first, so Finn told him to shut up, but when he actually used the term "butt buddy," we knew he was talking about Kurt, so Finn started to question _his _sexuality by saying that it's hypocritical of him to harass Kurt for being gay when not one of us, especially Finn, have seen him have a girlfriend, and he got close to tackling Finn. This led to Karofsky failing to do his job as right guard and dropped the ball on purpose, making us lose and it caused our coach to flip over a table," Mike said.

"Thank you, Michael. Nothing further," Mike's dad said as he sat back down.

Tim stood and smirked. "You are here to help your friend in any way possible, right?"

"Yes," Mike said.

"Does that include lying?"

"I wouldn't lie. I swore to tell the truth and what happened, happened, and I stand by that."

"But Kurt is lying, right?" Tim asked.

"No, he hasn't! Because even if he did, how would you explain the bruises, markings or the bite-marks? I'm pretty sure he didn't give those to himself, because if you think that's even possible, you'd have to be a complete _moron_," Mike said between his teeth, earning a smile from Burt.

"Some people like it rough," Tim muttered.

That's when Mike's father stood up. "Objection!" he called. "Not a question!"

"Sustained," the judge said.

"And isn't it a little suspicious that your _father_ is Kurt's attorney?" Tim demanded. He wasn't going to give up. Mike knew he was going to be hostile. He had been prepared for this and was going to use all of his people skills in order to deal with this. Karofsky's lawyer was one of those people who was loud, in your face and always looked for somebody or something to blame if things didn't go his way. He would always vow to go up on the cross to try and make a point and die. He didn't even want to think what this guy was going to do once Kurt got up there; most likely he was going to try to embarrass and humiliate Kurt. Mike caught sight of Kurt's body already beginning to shake as Nick grabbed his shoulder, squeezing it to try and bring him some sorce of comfort, and decided he was ready for a fight.

"No, it's not. And the fact that I'm providing my statement right now to help Kurt out isn't questionable either," Mike said.

"Well then why are you even up here?" Tim said.

"To provide my statement that Karofsky should just go to hell because he's an asshole who's been lying to your face since he hired you. He's paying you to lie for him." Mike was becoming impatient.

"Well then why is your father the prosecuting attorney?" Tim said.

"Because he's trying to do the right thing and to help. He's doing his job, and I feel that all you're doing right now is treating us like _shit!_" Mike shot back.

Tim shook his head. "Nothing further" he said as he glared at Mike's father as Mike sat back next to Tina.

"The Prosecution calls Arthur Abrams to the stand!" Mr. Chang called.

Artie, who was sitting next to Finn, rolled his wheelchair to the front of the room, giving Kurt a reassuring look on his way up there to try and provide him some sort of comfort.

"Can you state your name and address?'

"Arthur Abrams. 2346 Oak Drive, Lima, Ohio."

"How do you know Kurt and how long?"

"We've known each other since pre-school and we were both in the same glee club before his transfer," Artie said.

"Are the two of you friends?"

"Always have been," Artie said honestly.

"You visited Kurt in the hospital after the second kidnapping, correct?"

"Yes," Artie said.

"How was he?"

"Depressed. He was very quiet, and after the doctor revealed there was a possibility of him having Chlamydia he flipped out. We told him just to be glad that it was something that could actually be cured. It could have been worse; he could have gotten diagnosed with _AID__s_." Artie felt sick just remembering seeing Kurt break down like that.

"Thank you, Arthur. Nothing further."

Tim stood up this time, more confident. "Is it true that you had _sex _with your girlfriend which was unprotected?" Tim questioned, smirking at Artie.

"Ummmm. . . ." Artie said looking down at his feet. "Yes, that's correct, but after I had sex with her I went to the doctor, and sure, I myself tested for an STD, and it came up negative, so I consider myself lucky. However, it was consensual sex, so therefor, I somewhat asked for it; I'm mean she offered and I never thought I'd be able to have sex with someone as beautiful and talented as she is, so how could I say no?"

"Did Kurt ever seem like the type of person who always wanted to have sex?" Tim asked,

"Okay, what kind of a question is that?" Artie demanded with raised eyebrows.

"A normal question," Tim said.

"No, he never seemed like the person to have sex with just any random person and sleep around at all. Not what so ever. And in addition to that, he was never well-informed on sex. He has the amount of sexual knowledge as a baby penguin," Artie said. Kurt felt a little better that he and Artie were friends. "He tried watching porn several times, but he'd get uncomfortable and start questioning why that actor would get that tattoo there. And according to Finn, the third time, he needed to have stitches down in that area."

"Did he do that himself?" Tim asked.

"Absolutely not! However, when Kurt's penis is possibly healed by the end of next week, we can get together some time and have lunch because clearly you need to go back to high school and actually sit in a _sex ed class!_ Where did you go to school? Mr. I Am a Total Dick-Like Asshole Academy?" Artie yelled, his face turning red with anger.

Tim looked startled. "Nothing further," he said.

Soon enough, the judge called for a coffee break. Both Finn and Blaine noticed the way Kurt's body was shaking, and led him to the bathroom. Once Kurt was in the restroom, he looked like he was going to start breaking down.

"I can't do it! I can't get up on the stand! I can't!" Kurt said as his eyes filled with tears.

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders and squeezed him gently as Finn grabbed his hand.

"Yes, you can Kurt," Finn said gently.

Kurt whimpered. Right now, he knew what he wanted, but he could never get it. He wanted his _mom__._ He needed to smell her perfume and get that comfort. She would have known exactly what to do and say to him to make it all better; to tell him that everything will be okay; for her to wrap him up in her loving arms and stroke his hair and kiss him and say that it will be all over.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink? Coffee, maybe?" Blaine asked.

"No, I don't think I'll be able to hold it down," Kurt admitted as tears spilled over.

"Clearly, you need herbal tea," Finn said. "It'll help settle your stomach. Blaine, just watch after him."

Blaine nodded, tightening his hold around his shaking boyfriend, kissing the top of his head. "Kurt," he said softly. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Kurt mumbled, allowing Blaine to kiss his head again, and they both sat down against the wall. Blaine then just began to sing to Kurt quietly, beautifully.

_Oh, hey, oh_

_Baby, baby, are you listening?_  
_Wondering where you've been all my life_  
_I just started living_  
_Oh, baby, are you listening?_

_When you say you love me_  
_Know I love you more_  
_And when you say you need me_  
_Know I need you more_  
_Boy, I adore you, I adore you_

_Baby, can you hear me?_  
_When I'm crying out for you_  
_I'm scared oh, so scared_  
_But when you're near me_  
_I feel like I'm standing with an army_  
_Of men armed with weapons, hey, oh_

_When you say you love me_  
_Know I love you more_  
_And when you say you need me_  
_Know I need you more_  
_Boy, I adore you, I adore you_

_I love lying next to you_  
_I could do this for eternity_  
_You and me—we're meant to be_  
_In holy matrimony_  
_God knew exactly what he was doing_  
_When he led me to you_

_When you say you love me_  
_Know I love you more (I love you more)_  
_And when you say you need me_  
_Know I need you more_  
_Boy, I adore you, I adore you_

_When you say you love me_  
_Know I love you more_  
_And when you say you need me_  
_Know I need you more_  
_Boy, I adore you, I adore you_

* * *

When Finn returned with the green tea with lemon and honey-Kurt's favorite-Kurt was still crying against Blaine's chest. Blaine rubbed his hands up and down Kurt's shaky shoulders. Finn bent down and handed Kurt the cup.

"Kurt just drink some of this. It'll make you feel better," Finn said softly. He had also bought Kurt a small salad, hoping to get Kurt to try to eat something. Kurt took the cup from Finn, feeling the hot tea slither down his throat, and the sudden urge to throw up seemed to die down. Finn wound an arm around Kurt. "Do you wanna eat something at least?" Finn asked him softly. Kurt looked at the salad with tears sparkling in his eyes.

"I'm not hungry," he whimpered.

"C'mon honey, you haven't eaten in the past couple of days," Blaine said.

"I'm not hungry," Kurt repeated.

"Fine, then just have at least half of the salad and we can go," Finn said.

Kurt nodded. He was going to at least try to start eating again, for his brother and his boyfriend. He took a bite of the salad. When he ate just one quarter of it, Kurt pushed away the food, as if he was uncomfortably full.

"That's all?" asked Finn, concerned that Kurt didn't at least eat half.

"I'm, I'm just nauseous right now and I-I . . ." Kurt couldn't seem to figure out what to say.

"You're not intentionally trying to refuse food, right? Its not like you're trying to become anorexic?" asked Blaine.

Kurt shook his head. He wasn't going to start experimenting with eating disorders. Food just didn't appeal to him anymore, ever since he got out of his coma, he hasn't been that hungry.

"Alright, if that's all you can eat, you don't have to finish anymore," Finn said gently.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**OK everyone! Hope u all liked it! How did you like Artie's dialog? I was dying on the inside with laughter at the thought of him saying something way, downright, borderline inappropriate! LEAVE A REVIEW, PLEASE! ;)-Luv Dani! XOXOXO Oh and also, i decided to add the song "Adore You." I'm not the biggest Miley fan; I mean, her songs are good, i'm just not that impressed as to how she is presenting it the way she is, like at all. I'm not the kind of person who likes to see that so-called "shock factor." It just comes to show that I am such a Katy Perry: I love animals, romance, Glee, The Land of Stories, Lea Michele and flowers.**


	34. Chapter 34

"The Prosecution calls Dr. Ariel Foster to the stand!"

Dr. Foster stood and went to the stand.

"Can you state your name and address, please?"

"Ariel Foster. 196 Maple Wood Ave., Lima, Ohio."

"What is your profession, Dr. Foster?" Mike's father asked her.

"I am a forensic analysis," she said.

"What happened on the night of March 17th?"

"I was sitting in my office, going over some paper work late at night. It was nearly midnight, when I got a phone call reporting some findings of a rape. When I got there, there were already policemen and firemen on the scene inside of a shed in the Lima National Forest," Dr. Foster said.

"What did you find?"

"It looked horrible in there. There was a pile of torn clothing, a ton of blood, handcuffs, an oxygen mask that was letting out ammonia, a knife, a piece of leather and semen. We tested all of those things in the lab, and they all matched the genetic profiles of Kurt Hummel. We then tested the semen, and it matched the identification of David Karofsky. We tested Kurt for HIV and AIDs as well, though it was just a scare. We wanted to be sure," Dr. Foster said.

"How many rape cases do you have in a year?" Mike's father asked her.

Dr. Foster scratched her eyebrow. "About three to four a year," she replied.

"What did you find the second time you were called?"

"The same exact thing. There had been a ton of blood in the office of the warehouse. We also tested the semen, Kurt's clothes; the fence where he was tied up. Everything that we could find, we tested in the lab. Once we were in there, everything matched up again."

"Thank you, Dr. Foster. Nothing further," Mr. Chang said, sitting down.

Tim stood up. "Dr. Foster, you said you get about three to four rape cases a year, correct?"

"Yes, that is very correct," she said.

"Is there any chance that the computers detected everything wrong? That there was some kind of screw-up?" Tim questioned.

"Ummm . . . yes. But very,_ very_ unlikely," she replied.

"Is there chance that happened when you were testing Kurt's rape?" Tim asked.

"No, because we double-checked every single detail. We always do that to make sure," Dr. Foster explained. "And it's very, _very_ clear. There were also two videos of everything happening, so we had some proof there as well."

"Oh, believe me. I saw those videos myself, and it's very clear that Kurt was asking for all of that, and that video recording in his room was obviously fucked around with to make it look like that. And is there a chance the blood on the floor was artificial?" he asked.

Dr. Foster looked at him as though he was the biggest idiot she had ever encountered. "That has to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard. All you have to do is taste the blood, and if you did, you'll know it's real."

"Objection!" Mr. Chang yelled again. "That was not a question!"

Tim shook his head as he buried his face into his hand. What was going on? He was usually able to win a case like this. "Nothing further," he said.

"The Prosecution calls Santana Lopez to the stand!"

Santana stood confidently and walked past Kurt, not before leaning down and whispering into his ear softly. "Hang in there, Lady Hummel. Aunty Tana here is gonna take care of it."

"Can you state your name and address, please?" Mike's father asked.

"Santana Diabla Lopez. 180 Lima Heights Adjacent, Lima, Ohio," she said with a confident smile.

"How long did you know Kurt?"

"A little over three years," Santana said.

"Are you in the McKinley High glee club as well?"

"Yes," she replied.

"How long have you known David Karofsky?"

"Since I was very young."

"Did he ever display any kind of violent nature towards Kurt?"

"Yes," Santana said, giving Karofsky and his buddies the filthiest look she's ever given anyone in her entire life. "And I wish I do not know him now!"

"What happened when you went looking for Kurt that night?"

"We were out in the cornfields in East Lima. My friend, Brittany, was actually the 1 who found him. She screamed for me and when I came over, we saw Kurt. His pants were around his ankles, he was tied to a fence, I saw blood dripping from _down there_, and I could see hickeys. It was disgusting," Santana said.

"Thank you, Santana. Nothing further." Kurt suddenly felt a feeling of comfort in his stomach. Maybe it was the green tea with lemon and honey Finn had bought him, or maybe it was because he knew Santana was going to go all Lima Heights right now. But he was still a tad nervous and still felt sick. Finn rubbed his arm soothingly as his breathing started to pick up in pace.

"Santana, isn't it true that you used to have _sex_ with your ex-boyfriend? And didn't you and your best friend do a little thing called 'scissoring?'" Tim asked with a smirk.

"Ummmm . . ." Santana was _not _expecting this.

"Objection!" Mike's dad shouted. He turned to the judge. "Relevance?"

"Sustained," the judge said calmly.

Wes looked over at Blaine, who was sitting in front of him him. "Can you please tell me what the fuck 'scissoring' is?"

"You don't wanna know!" Blaine whispered.

"Yeah, sure, I did scissor with Brittany, but look just because I made out with and almost had vagina sex with her doesn't mean that I'm in love with her! I only did it because Puckerman was in the slammer for those two weeks and I am like a lizard. I need something warm beneath me or I can't digest my food. I _did_ have sex with my ex-boyfriend, but here's the thing that you've _gotta _understand. _I_ broke it off with_ him_," she said.

"Why?" Tim asked.

"His credit score was terrible. I need a man who can support me financially and he just doesn't meet that expectation even if he _does _clean pools for hot moms. That is not a real job and it just doesn't pay at all," Santana said shaking her said.

Tim hesitated, but continued anyway. "Isn't there a possible chance he _lied_ about the rape?"

"No, actually," Santana said. "Wanna know why? Because my dad's a _surgeon _at St. Rita's and unfortunately he cannot be here, but I _will _tell you right now that he performed surgery on Kurt all three times he was in the hospital and double checked for _all _of his injuries. Unlike you, he's actually _educated _on medicine and rape."

"Wait what?" Tim asked stupidly.

"Look here, a-hole. Its Jews like you who give Jews like me a bad name!" Santana said. "I mean c'mon! You probably thought you had just gotten invited to this big dinner party that pretty much handed you these lying bozos to stand up for in court, only to find out you got more than what you bargained for, because they've been lying to your fucking face this whole time and practically fed you dog shit in a can with no bowl or utensils, just the damn food can for you to fill your mouth with! Okay? If you wanna go after a person who is trying to spread sex everywhere, you should go after Calvin Klein, because in his photos of underwear models I've seen more freakin balls coming out of those undies than I've seen come out of a fucking game of pool! The person who you are falsely accusing of sexual harassment is twice the man you will ever be, cause he was actually born with an XY chromosome unlike you who seems to have a vajay-jay due to some sort of fuck up! If that's the case, well, then you're gonna need a doctor!"

"Dave Karofsky said that you hate him!" Tim yelled.

"I far from hate him! Sure, Kurt has the voice of a female mouse, dresses like an overly-produced bitch queen on steroids with bleach and hairspray and lacy panties and sings like he belongs in the Broadway revival of RENT just to play the part of Maureen, but the fact is that he has more balls than you ever will in your entire life!" Santana said proudly. "And if you wanna get into it, well. . . he'll just sit you down, have you have a glass of wine and he'll tell ya how it is."

Tim shook his head. "Nothing further," he said.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Finished the Land of Stories: A Grimm Warning today. I won't give away the ending to those of u who didn't read the book yet, though I will tell u the ending it seriously fucked up and confusing. Read the book and message me about how insane the ending was! **


	35. Chapter 35

"The Prosecution calls Wes Montgomery to the stand!" Mr. Chang called.

Wes stood and went to the witness stand.

"Can you state your name and address, please?"

"Wes Montgomery. 1908 Rein Street, Westerville, Ohio," he said.

"What is your occupation?"

"I am a senior at Dalton Academy," Wes said.

"How long have you known Kurt?"

"Towards the beginning of November."

"What was Kurt like when you first met him?"

"Well, we kinda caught him spying on the Warblers; apparently he was told to do so. He half expected us to beat the living crap out of him though we weren't gonna. When he asked me if David, Blaine and I were gay, Blaine said he is, but David and I have girlfriends. However, when we mentioned the whole zero-tolerance harassment policy, he became upset. We could only guess that bullying was a problem at McKinley. And we knew he was from the New Directions because he most certainly wasn't part of the Hipsters because that's an old-people's program for senior citizens getting their high school GEDs, and I'm pretty sure my grandmother is in that group," Wes said.

"What happened on the evening of January 4th?"

"I noticed Kurt was late for Warbler rehearsals, so I ended up calling him on his phone. When he answered, he was screaming saying where he was, and I knew it was the parking lot. When I went out there with a few of my friends, we found Kurt's cell phone on the ground in pieces," Wes said.

"Do you also remember what had happened on the evening of March 17th?"

"Yes, I do. Very clearly. My roommate got a call from Kurt's stepbrother saying he was missing again. When we managed to break in his car window- again Kurt, which I apologize for and I'm gonna make sure Thad pays for that- we unlocked his new phone and we saw an email from the Lima Police Department saying that Karofsky paid his bail, and we figured that he broke his restraining order. When Blaine and I found him, he was a mess both physically and mentally. He was covered head to foot with blood, scratches, bruises, marks, you name it, and when I got a closer look I saw that he no doubt had pneumonia because he was already runnning a fever," Wes said.

"Thank you, Wes. Nothing further."

It was Tim's time to speak, although Wes was more than ready to jump out of his chair and put his arms around that bastard's throat if he had to.

"Is there a possibility that Kurt set it up to make it look like the whole thing was some sort of seeking for attention?" Tim asked Wes.

Wes glared at him. "You have to be a shining lighthouse in the bay of stupidity, because Kurt is _not _being an attention-seeking whore. All of this really happened, and I actually pushed him to attend counseling sessions because he kept passing out and having flashbacks, which could be explained because of how traumatized he was, so have some respect!"

"I have plenty of respect!" Tim said.

"Then stop acting as though this is a joke and grow up and act your age! Because it really takes balls to go up there and lie to everyone here. You do realize that you're committing purgery in here, right? I'm not stupid!" Wes snapped.

Tim ran his fingers through his hair. "Nothing further."

"The prosecution calls Dr. Ira Remini to the stand!" Mike's dad called out.

Dr. Remini took his seat in the witness chair.

"Can you please state your name and address?"

"Ira Remini. 3890 Blue Ave., Lima, Ohio."

"What do you do for a living, Dr. Remini?"

"I am an ER doctor," Dr. Remini said.

"You have treated Kurt the three times he was in the hospital, correct?"

"That is correct," the doctor said. "And I also took care of his father when he had his heart attack, and his mother when she had cancer before her passing."

"Can you describe what happened in there?"

"Kurt was mess both physically and mentally. He had a lot of injuries, he still has severe damaged done to his lungs due to breathing in ammonia, and he had a very low blood pressure. He almost lost all of his blood. He also had blunt trauma. He was terrified, which could be explained by what had happened. He now has a migrane, and he needed surgery because he was tested positive for liver cancer. We managed to remove it before the tumor could spread. He also had a lot of muscle weakness in both his arms. We had to have nurses hold him down because he wouldn't stop squirming."

"What about the second time?"

"Again the same exact thing. Except this time it was ten times worse. He wouldn't stop screaming or moving throughout treatment. And when we tried to gather evidence for the rape kit, I remeber him muttering, "Stop it," as if he thought the attack was happening all over again."

"And what about the third time?"

"Even worse. He actually had to go into a coma, because halfway through surgery his breathing became very, _very_ shallow. We also had to put him on life support because he nearly went into cardiac arrest. He was out for fifteen days until he woke up."

"Thank you, Dr. Remini. Nothing further."

Tim then stood up, growing increasingly frustrated with what was happening. "Is there a possibility Kurt pretended that he was raped to get attention?"

Dr. Remini shook his head. Wes already answered the question like twenty minutes ago. "No, he did not act that. He was very traumatized, more traumatized than anyone I had ever met in my entire career of being a doctor. His injuries were severe, and I could see how depressed and scared he was just by looking in his eyes. I've known him ever since his mother died of brain cancer when he was eight years old, and then came his father's heart attack towards the end of September. He was practically living in the hospital, and it look me three days to convince him to go to school and treat himself better. And when I got called in, being paged to take care of a member of the a Hummel family, I was at first thinking it was his father's heart. I _wasn't_ expecting it to be Kurt, because we all feared he might have been dead and after his kidnapping took place, his father was constantly coming to me for guidance, and was worried his heart was going to start failing again because he was so stressed that his son got attacked at the place where he was supposed to be safe."

"Have you had a lot of rape cases in the past?"

"Unfortunately yes," the doctor said.

"Have you had anyone falsely accuse someone of rape?" Tim challenged.

"Yes, but they were so long ago. There were two that happened at least six years ago. One gay teen had sex with his boyfriend, but in the end changed his mind, so that wasn't considered rape. Though the other one was a girl who had consensual sex with her boyfriend, and set it up to look like rape," Dr. Remini said.

"The second one sounds a lot like Kurt, huh?" Tim asked.

"No, actually. Consensual sex _never _causes the damage done to Kurt, let alone the amount of injuries he has," Dr. Remini said. "Not even _rough _sex, despite what you think."

Tim shook his head in shock. What was he thinking? "Nothing further," he said.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Next up, Kurt's speaking! ;)-Luv Dani! XOXO Oh and also, just read that Becca Tobin's (aka Kitty) boyfriend was found dead in a hotel room Friday night! Pray 4 Becca today! **


	36. Chapter 36

"The Prosecution calls Kurt Hummel to the stand!" Mike's father called out.

Kurt looked over at Finn, feeling his eyes prickle with tears. "Do I have to go up there?" he whispered.

Finn nodded, squeezing his hand gently. "It'll be okay. Just go. Look, you have two options here. We can call this off early, or you can do your best," Finn told him softly as Blaine rubbed his shoulder to give him some encouragement.

Kurt got up from his seat and slowly made his way up to the witness stand. The entire trip there was very slow and painful, but somehow, Kurt made it.

"Can you state your name and address?"

"Kurt Hummel. 415 Whitman Ave., Lima, Ohio," Kurt said.

"You are a junior in high school, right?"

Kurt nodded in response. "Yes."

"Do you remember what had happened the evening on January 4th?" Mr. Chang asked.

Kurt nodded. How could he forget? That was the night that started everything, the night that made all of his dreams nightmares, that night that made his life a living hell for months. He felt tears fill his eyes, but he tried to hold them back the best he could. "Yes," he replied, hearing his voice waver slightly.

"Can you tell us what happened in details, please?"

"I-I was headed to my c-c-car, but I-I-I forgot to tell authorities I was going home early, so I was on m-m-my way b-b-back over there, and I-I-I s-s-saw K-K-K- _t-t-t-hem _th-th-th-there. Th-the-the-y question wh-wh-what I was d-d-doing there. I told them I was just h-h-headed by t-t-to the s-s-s-school, b-b-b-but s-s-s-s-s-soon enough th-th-th-they r-r-recognized m-m-me and the next th-th-th-thing that I-I-I kn-kn-knew th-th-they were f-f-f-forcing me t-t-to l-l-l-look d-d-down. Then my c-c-c-cell phone rang, and I p-p-p-picked it up, yelling that I was o-o-o-out in the p-p-p-p-parking l-l-lot, but they shoved it out of my h-h-h-hands and I f-felt one of them hit me in-in the back of my head. I a-a-awoke to being tied to a fence with t-t-t-tape on my m-m-m-mouth. I p-panicked. Th-th-then A-A-A-Azimio came in and th-th-th-threw me into the c-c-car trunk. I screamed the whole w-w-way there- and I-I-I." And that was when Kurt's entire resolve broke, and he leaned his head down as low as possible to try and hide his tears from everyone, though Blaine could see that he was wiping his eyes when he thought nobody was watching. He wanted to jump up from his seat and just hold Kurt while he cried, to let him know he was safe and that everything was going to be okay.

"Do you need a minute?" Mike's dad asked him.

Kurt nodded into his hands, letting the tears fall down his cheeks as silent, hysterical sobs erupted from his chest. He could barely even breathe. It took him ten minutes, but somehow, Kurt managed to collect himself together.

"You may continue."

Kurt sniffled, sounding congested, but he didn't dare look up at everyone. "The next thing I knew w-w-w-was that I was being forced into s-s-s-some shed out in the woods, and then the next thing that happens is that I-I-I-I g-g-g-get the c-c-c-crap beaten out of me."

"And in addition to that, they forced you to breathe in ammonia, which has resulted in you having breathing problems and needing special breathing medications. Is that correct?" Mike's dad asked. Kurt could almost hear the empathy in his attorney's voice.

"Yes, that is c-c-c-correct," he said.

"What else did David Karofsky do?"

"He t-t-t-t-touch-ch-ch-ched m-m-me," Kurt said tearfully.

"Where?"

"A-A-All o-o-o-ov-v-v-ver." Kurt looked up slightly, his hands shaking violently in his lap.

"Can you tell us _where _he touched you in particular?" Mike's father asked.

Kurt looked at Mr. Chang, hoping he would take back the question, but Mike's father seemed determined to prove the evidence correct.

"M-M-M-My ch-ch-ch-chest, _d-d-d-down th-th-th-there, _he k-k-kissed m-m-m-my n-n-neck. H-H-H-He h-hit me across the f-f-face, t-told me that I w-w-want it and that I loved it. He told me I was gonna b-b-be left to die and that no one w-w-would c-c-care," Kurt choked through the tightness in his throat.

"Did he perform oral sex on you?"

"Yeah, h-he forced me t-to do it too." Trent felt sick when he saw just how embarrassed Kurt was. He looked as though he couldn't decide whether or not he wanted to throw up or faint.

As Kurt continued describing the assaults with as much detail as he possibly could, it was so long and grueling for him, and it made Blaine feel sick to the pit of his stomach that Kurt was forced into something he didn't even want. He wanted to jump on Karofsky and kill him, litteraly.

"What are you feeling right now?"

"Honestly, what am I supposed to say? I mean, I-I lost my first kiss by the same exact person who did this, which was important to me, my virginity which was even more important to me, I'm starting to question if God even does exist and if he does, does he have something against me? Like what did I do to deserve this? What? That I have feelings and romantic attractions that I cannot control?" Kurt said. "And sometimes I just feel like-like, if I didn't have other people around me constantly, I probably would have done something I regret even thinking about."

"And what is that, exactly?" Mr. Chang asked.

"That I-I, I actually occasionally thought about killing myself," Kurt admitted. He felt hot tears burn his cheeks as he looked down in embarrassment.

"Thank you, Kurt. Nothing further."

That was when Tim stood up to question him. It just made Kurt have a queasy feeling in his stomach, like he was going to throw up.

"You claim that you didn't want any of this, correct?" Tim asked him in a harsh, disgusted tone.

Kurt nodded, frightened beyond belief.

"When in indeed you _wanted _it?"

"No! No I-I-I didn't say that!" Kurt said.

"Clearly you're lying,"

"Nobody's told a single lie since the trial even started! I am _not _being dramatic! What happened, happened! This is all real! Everything I'm feeling right now is for real!" Kurt yelled.

"Are you sure_, fag?_" Tim demanded again with a sneer. Rachel flinched at that. She heard that all the time when people talked about her fathers when they just simply went out to dinner. She couldn't believe that Karofsky's lawyer would use such language in a _court room_, for Christ sakes.

"_Yes!_" Kurt said tears pooling in his eyes. David felt ready to jump on that asshole when he saw the desperation in Kurt's eyes, the begging. "Why would I lie?"

"Objection!" Mike's father called. "Hostility to the witness!"

Tim smirked. "Nothing further."

That was the moment Kurt got up from his seat, completely shaken by what had happened. Now, he was officially starting to have doubts. He immediately sat between his brother and his boyfriend again. Blaine immediately pulled Kurt close to him and began to sing very, very quietly.

_If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way I'd take back those words that hurt you and you'd stay_

_I don't know why I did the things I did I don't know why I said the things I said_  
_Pride's like a knife it can cut deep inside_  
_Words are like weapons they wound sometimes._

_I didn't really mean to hurt you I didn't wanna see you go I know I made you cry, but baby_

_If I could turn back time_  
_If I could find a way_  
_I'd take back those words that hurt you_  
_And you'd stay_  
_If I could reach the stars_  
_I'd give them all to you_  
_Then you'd love me, love me_  
_Like you used to do_

_If I could turn back time_

_My world was shattered I was torn apart_  
_Like someone took a knife and drove it deep in my heart_  
_You walked out that door I swore that I didn't care_  
_But I lost everything darling then and there_

_Too strong to tell you I was sorry_  
_Too proud to tell you I was wrong_  
_I know that I was blind, and ooh..._

_Ooohh_

_If I could turn back time_  
_If I could turn back time_  
_If I could turn back time_  
_ooh baby_

_I didn't really mean to hurt you_  
_I didn't want to see you go_  
_I know I made you cry_  
_Ooohh_

_If I could turn back time_  
_If I could find a way_  
_I'd take back those words that hurt you_  
_If I could reach the stars_  
_I'd give them all to you_  
_Then you'd love me, love me_  
_Like you used to do_

_If I could turn back time (turn back time)_  
_If I could find a way (find a way)_  
_Then baby, maybe, maybe_  
_You'd stay_

_Reach the stars_

_If I could reach the stars_

* * *

**Author's Note**

**The song was "Turn Back Time" by Cher. Also, I hit the milestone of 100 reviews for this story! Continue praying for Becca! I looked at the news, and they have no idea what caused his death. July is a bad luck month for the Glee cast: first Cory died, Lea and Chris get their twitters hacked, and now Becca's boyfriend dies the same exact weekend Cory died! And I'm not even superstitious OK?!**


	37. Chapter 37

"The defense calls Azimio Adams to the stand!"

Azimio stood up, glowering at Kurt with lust and hatred. Thad flashed Azimio his middle finger and mouthed "Fuck yourself, you motherfucking asshole!" to which David glared at him.

"Can you please state your name and address?"

"Azimio Adams. 109 Bachman Ave, Lima, Ohio," he said.

"You go to William McKinley High School and are on the football team, correct?" Tim asked.

"Yes." Azimio asked.

"You had several classes with Kurt Hummel, correct?"

"Yes."

"Did he ever display any kind of sexual advances towards you?" Tim asked.

"Oh the fuck with that!" Artie yelled. "Honestly here! Why the hell would you ask that question? Of course Azimio's gonna say Kurt did, well you know what? That is complete bullshit!"

"Okay! Who asked your opinion?" Tim demanded.

"No one!" Artie yelled.

"Well then shut your mouth or I'm gonna ask the judge to make you leave!" Tim yelled.

"Look, you started it, and I'm gonna end it right now!" Artie shouted. "You know Azimio? You say all the time Kurt will die in hell, but are you gay? Are you gay? Be honest here, because I guess those who can't, teach. How long are you gonna put up with this until you embarrass yourself? You say, "God doesn't hate Hummel because he's gay, he's gay because God hates him!" Why are you quoting Mean Girls? You know what they say about people who scream the loudest!"

"How bout you shut your faggy mouth up, Abrams?" Azimio said.

"Oh really? You're calling me gay, because I call Britt hot? You-you really don't know what gay means, do you? I mean I find all the Cheerios in school really hot! I give Britt an A+! I slept with the woman! Her sex is hot! And did you know Kurt once made out with her on his couch a groped her last year? He said her kissing was so hot, it was like a sex dream! So are you feeling a little more embarrassed? Cause you would look really foolish if Kurt wins this and you leave with handcuffs and a bright orange jump suit! Okay you call Kurt a faggot! Faggot is an English word for the word for bundel of sticks! I'm-I'm pretty sure England didn't exist back when the Bible was written, which was how many years ago, genius?" Artie said, causing several people to howl with laughter. But Santana did not seem happy.

"Artie do everyone in the room a favor and park your hadicapped dick right where it is and keep it there and the best thing you can do to end it is by not opening your mouth!" Santana snapped.

"Zoom in on my mouth, Satan-Santana! Who are you to tell me what I can say when you practcally grew up in the ghetto?!" Artie shot back.

"Too shea!" Santana said.

"Can we move on?" Tim demanded.

Tim asked more questions but only received lies from Azimio, and when Mike's dad questioned him, he received lies as well. Azimio just offered excuses, saying he was "just trying to seperate the 'normal people' from 'the crazies'," but Finn, Blaine, Wes, David, Jeff, Nick, Mercedes, Trent, Rachel, Artie, Mike, Mike's father, Thad, and Burt didn't buy it.

* * *

Tim stood up and announced his last witness, however, as soon as Karofsky stood, Blaine wrapped his arm, firmly around Kurt's waste and pulled him close to his side as Kurt's hands began to shake. Kurt could feel Nick's hand on his shoulder, squeezing it hard. Jeff glowered at Karofsky. He couldn't believe what a coward this guy was, yet he had the balls to even look at Kurt the way he was right in front of everyone when it was very clear Kurt didn't want any of his offers. He was pretty sure he could see Kurt's small body tremble. Kurt was getting unhealthily thin, and Jeff knew that was from how sick he was.

"Can you please state your name and address?" Tim called out to Karofsky.

"David Karofsky. 169 Lima Street, Lima, Ohio."

"You go to William McKinley high school and are on the football team, correct?"

"That is correct," Karofsky said.

"Now, Kurt Hummel is falsely accusing you of rape. Why?" Tim asked.

"Look, he's a fag. He came on to _me. _And if I am gay- which I am _now _because _he _caused it- he's the only one to blame. If he didn't wear tight pants that showed off his ass to the entire world, then maybe I won't feel the way that I do," Karofsky sneered.

Behind Kurt, Thad was already shaking his head in disgust. "That son of a bitch," he muttered. He was a liar, but none of the Warblers were going to take any shit from him. They _hated _that guy. They couldn't even find a word bad enough to describe him. Thad had to remember he needed balls in order to prevent himself from screaming.

"So you are saying he wanted this? That he asked for this?" Tim asked.

"He sure did." Karofsky glared at Kurt with hatred and pure lust. Kurt looked down at his trembling hands. He could hear Wes swapping seats with Sam, obviously needing to get a little closer to where he was. He could feel Wes placing a comforting hand on his arm gently. He leaned over to whisper to Kurt. "It'll be alright. Take it easy, Kurt."

"Did you ever kiss him, which Kurt said earlier in his statement?"

"No! Okay? The homo forced his lips on mine and he made me a fag! What else would he do?!" Karofsky asked.

"So now you are saying that you are gay?"

"Yes, because of _him._"

"Did Kurt enjoy what you did?" Tim asked.

"Of course he did! Fags always enjoy that kind of thing! He already kissed me forcefully," Karofsky said.

"God dammit shut up Karofsky!" Puck muttered as he ran a hand over his velvety head.

"His mouth should get parked in my handicapped space in the McKinley parking lot," Artie said.

"Somebody just go up there and strangle him please!" Mercedes said softly.

"He's one big huge piece of shit," Jeff hissed.

"Is his lawyer an evil twerp?" Brittany asked, seemingly out of nowhere. Everyone knew to just let it go and ignore her. Kurt knew why they were saying these things. He could tell they were just trying to make him feel better and that they cared, but the fact that they were insulting Karofsky and wishing death on him wasn't enough to make Kurt feel any less nervous. In fact, Kurt could already feel cold sweat trickling on his face. His breathing was already starting to quicken out of nerves.

"Finn, Finn he's lying," he whispered to his stepbrother, hopefully quiet enough for only his ears to hear.

"I know," Finn said softly. He reached over and wound an arm around his stepbrother. "He's going to jail now. It's okay. I think we've already won."

"Trust me Kurt, the jury isn't stupid to accept his excuses. Karofsky's lawyer is an idiot who asks one too many stupid questions. I mean this is a man who got sent to prison for a couple hours after being banned from an indoor skydiving facility for being disrespectful," Mike whispered rolling his eyes as Tim continued offering excuses, doing the cookoo sign as if to say he was crazy. Kurt knew Mike was trying to enlighten it, but it didn't make Kurt feel any better. He gave Mike a short glare as he fought back tears, and Mike realized it wasn't helping.

Everyone else, excluding Kurt, was not worried at all, because they knew that Mike's dad was going to screw up everything Tim and his clients had planned.

"It's quite funny how you said Kurt came onto you, because in the video footage, it was very, _very _clear that Kurt did not want any of that," Mr. Chang said.

"Oh please, he was _begging _to be touched. He loved it!" Karofsky said in a snide voice.

"Do you even know the definition of enjoy?"

"Yes, I'm not stupid," Karofsky scoffed.

"You could have fooled me. Give me the definition of the word enjoy," Mike's father said.

"It means to find pleasure in something," Karofsky said rolling his eyes.

"And did Kurt come off that way to you in any form?" Mike Chang, Sr. pressed.

"He sure did," Karofsky sneered.

"Do he scream or tell you 'no'?" Mike's father questioned.

"Not that I recall," Karofsky said.

"That was a yes or no question," Mike's dad said. "Do you want me to repeat that?"

"No," Karofsky said. "He didn't tell me to stop. Although he did scream out in pleasure. He was begging for more."

"Then you must have some serious interpretation issues, don't you? Because in that video, it was very, _very _clear that Kurt did not want that. He _begged_ you to stop, but you kept on abusing him. He was screaming at the top of his lungs," Mr. Chang said.

"Oh please!" Karofsky scoffed. "Don't go giving me any shit. If he didn't wear such revealing clothes that showed off his ass for the entire motherfucking world to see, and if he didn't ask me for any favors, maybe it wouldn't have happened."

"You don't turn gay by being around others. That's not how it works. And didn't you give the principle the same excuse after Kurt said you threatened to kill him?" Mr. Chang challenged.

Karofsky rolled his eyes.

"Well then how do you explain the blood on the floor of his dormatory?"

"Then he obviously had his 'time of the month'," Karofsky said stupidly, causing Mercedes and Nick to flare up in anger. Mercedes heard Karofsky making jokes about Kurt having 'both parts' all the time, and it wasn't funny. Kurt wasn't a hermaphrodite, and Kurt told Nick that Karofsky would canstantly harass him, calling him a 'shim.'

"Kurt isn't a female, and in reality, even if he was, you don't bleed that much when you have your period and I know because I have a wife, and it never drips to the floor. And didn't Tucker already give an excuse that Kurt 'fell' down the stairs causing him to hit his head, which caused the blood on the floor? When we know from the video that you hit Kurt in the back of his head with what appeared to be a particularly large rock and saw him being dragged out through the window by you and your teammates? How do you explain the footage of that? And in addition to that, outside there are security cameras that have recently been installed on Dalton's campus, and they show you shoving Kurt in the trunk of your Range Rover uncousious. He was out cold. And as much as you want to give excuses, they won't work because the evidence is clear," Mike Chang, Sr. insisted. He really wasn't in the mood for this boy's attitude. He heard from his own son how this boy would assualt Kurt and the New Directions, how he would throw slushies in Kurt's face and threaten him and call him names every day. As if that torture wasn't enough for an innocent child to deal with. His son wasn't a liar, and neither was Kurt.

"Look, he _made_ me to be this, and I don't know how, but he did, so I took matters into my own hands," Karofsky explained.

Mike Chang, Sr. shook his head in disgust. "Nothing further," he spat, making sure to glare at Tim before sitting down.

"That's it," Puck muttered. "I'm so gonna kill him." He began to get up from his chair, but both Quinn and Sam pushed down on his shoulders to sit him down.

"Puck!" Finn hissed. "Have you lost your marbals? If you go up there trying to attack him you're gonna end up in prison!"

"I don't give a fuck as to where I go!" Puck said. "I'd rather end up in juvie, than hear Karofsky's mouth!"

"The defense has no further witnesses," Tim called up to the judge.

"Closing arguments, prosecution?"

Mike's father stood and strolled to the front of the room. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, I don't need to beg or plead for you to give me the verdict that I want to hear. The evidence speaks for itself. We should have shown you the sick intuitions of David Karofsky and the torture he put Kurt Hummel through.

"All of the evidence is there. The case speaks for itself. David's semen was found on Kurt's anal examinations, as well as his clothing. Each time Kurt had various injuries and was bleeding intensely. He is in an intense amount of pain, can barely even move, has so many marks that I can't even count, and it is shown, that from earlier statements, especially Wes Montgomery and my son Michael Robert Chang's statements that Kurt was diagnosed with depression and Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, for which he would possibly need to go to rehab for in order to get proper treatment, which will be expensive to pay.

"Excuse me for feeling this way, but isn't this wrong? Isn't this immoral? Isn't this every parent's nightmare? I think that if these teens get away with this unspeakable hate crime, our society will be worse off. So please, Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, please don't make the wrong decision. Let's realize what is at stake and punish these teens for what they had done; the fact that they are responsible for Kurt's trauma and pain. Thank you."

"Defense?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, let me remind you of something. We've already had numerous witnesses come in and testify that Kurt Hummel is _indeed _a liar who wanted all of those things to happen. At the end of the day, David Karofsky is innocent and Kurt Hummel indeed forced himself on David and acted as a prostitute. It was simply consensual sex.

"What does this mean? Well, Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, this creates a reasonable doubt, and with reasonable doubt, by law, you must render a verdict of not guilty. Thank you."

The jury stood, clutching their papers and pens, and left the room to sort everything out. Kurt looked down at his shaking hands. He wanted this to end already. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't. All he wanted right now was to go home, to curl up with Blaine, Finn or his father on the oil-stained living room couch with a movie playing or a football game on the TV surrounded by junk food and his father's light beer cans resting on the coffee table so he could clear his head completely of worries. He wanted to be away from Karofsky as far as possible, because all he did was stare up and down at him, which made him feel like the most violated human being on the planet. He looked over at Finn as tears blurred his eyes. Finn grabbed him and pulled Kurt closer. Kurt could feel Finn press a kiss to the top of his head gently.

"Shhhhhh," Finn whispered to his stepbrother very, very softly. "It's all gonna be okay, now. They're going to jail now."

* * *

After waiting for two hours, the jury finally returned with their conclusion.

"We, the jury, find David Karofsky, Azimio Adams, Tucker Collins, Miles Jacobs, and Stravos Hall guilty as charged with rape, aggravated assault, sexual assault, inappropriate touching, harassment, perjury, probation violation, and stalking. All five of you are sentenced to fifteen years in prison and will be sent to Arizona, and you will all be fined $990,000, as well as pay for Kurt Hummel's medical bills for the damage you caused to him, as well as the bills for when he might need to go to rehab for depression and PTSD."

Everyone stood up and watched as the police handcuffed Karofsky, Azimio, Miles, Tucker and Stravos and took them away, saying absolutely nothing. Karofsky gave Kurt what appeared to be very strong, obsessive look, as if to say he wanted to have sex with him again, which caused Santana and Thad to give Karofsky looks full of hatred and disgust. Kurt felt every single muscle in his body shake violently as he heard Azimio scream, "Fuck yourself, fag. I'd rather see you kill yourself than be a _fucking fairy!_ I was doing the motherfucking world a favor!" However, even though the cruel words completely crushed his heart into a million pieces, he couldn't see because tears blurred his vision so badly, and everything else was just a big, huge blob of watery colors. Finn wrapped his arm tightly around Kurt and pulled him tightly into his side, tracing circles into his arm.

"Shhh, it's okay. They aren't gonna touch you again," Finn promised Kurt softly. He then just pulled Kurt into his chest, whispering to him gently. "Kurt, _never _forget how much we love you," he said fiercely. And that was when Kurt's tears came falling down, soaking into Finn's shirt. Kurt could feel Blaine rubbing his back with small, soothing circles, whispering the occasional "Sh, sh, sh, it's alright," "We're right here for you and none of us are going anywhere," and "Everything's going to be okay, honey." Finn then began singing softly.

_We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain  
We jumped, never asking why  
We kissed, I fell under your spell  
A love no one could deny_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_  
_I will always want you_  
_I can't live a lie, running for my life_  
_I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_I never hit so hard in love_  
_All I wanted was to break your walls_  
_All you ever did was wreck me_  
_Yeah, you wreck me_

_I put you high up in the sky_  
_And now, you're not coming down_  
_It slowly turned, you let me burn_  
_And now, we're ashes on the ground_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_  
_I will always want you_  
_I can't live a lie, running for my life_  
_I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_I never hit so hard in love_  
_All I wanted was to break your walls_  
_All you ever did was wreck me_  
_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_  
_Left me crouching in a blaze and fall_  
_All you ever did was wreck me_  
_Yeah, you wreck me_

_I never meant to start a war_  
_I just wanted you to let me in_  
_And instead of using force_  
_I guess I should've let you in_  
_I never meant to start a war_  
_I just wanted you to let me in_  
_I guess I should've let you in_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_  
_I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_I never hit so hard in love_  
_All I wanted was to break your walls_  
_All you ever did was wreck me_  
_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_  
_Left me crouching in a blaze and fall_  
_All you ever did was wreck me_  
_Yeah, you wreck me_  
_Yeah, you wreck me_

* * *

Kurt got into the backseat of the Suburban with Finn as Burt drove them home that night. It took him time to process everything. The look on Azimio's mother's face when it was announced that he was guilty and how angry she was when he was screaming homophobia in there. Kurt didn't understand how Azimio could come from a person as nice as her, but he did feel bad. No mother ever deserved to see her son go to jail for fifteen years of his whole life. But he guessed Azimio had to receive the punishment he needed to get. Even Karofsky. Paul Karofsky just looked so disappointed in his son, as if he didn't even recognize him anymore. Kurt shook his head. He had enough for one day. He just wanted to go to sleep and go back to Dalton next Thursday, but even he knew it was going to take him a while to feel safe there again. He had been taken out of his own dorm room and nearly killed. Kurt caught a sight of Trent's face before leaving for the car. He looked guilty for leaving him alone in the dorm; that was probably why he had been avoiding Kurt because he felt nothing but sickness and guilt, but in a way, it was hard for Kurt to be mad at him when he knew Trent left a video camera in there, a recording that practically saved his life, so he didn't want Trent blaming himself for something that wasnt even his fault when he knew his roommate had the best intentions to try and protect him. Kurt curled into Finn's chest. Finn wrapped an arm around him and pulled him in gently. Kurt was just thankful this was all over with. It finally dawned on him that it was over; Karofsky was no longer going to touch him again. Not ever, because the next time he tried, Finn will kill him.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**The song was "Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cyrus, which as u know was covered in the "End of Twerk" episode. Hope u loved the chapter. Review please! ;)-Luv Dani! XOXOXO**


	38. Chapter 38

By the time the Hummels and the Hudsons got back home, all four of them were exhausted.

Kurt ended up curling up on the couch with Finn, watching Rock of Ages while Burt called in for pizza, making sure to get half veggie. He would do anything to make sure Kurt started eating more. Ever since what had happened, Kurt started losing weight and not eating as much as he normally would, but Kurt always gave the excuse that he wasn't feeling well, which was an understandment. Finn had both of his arms wrapped around Kurt, whispering soothing noises to him. Burt was still constantly wondering how the two had become so joined at the hip all of a sudden.

_Well, Finn was kinda there for him throughout the whole time_, he thought. _I'm guessing this is quite natural. _

Suddenly, Burt heard the doorbell ring and went to go and get it. He opened the door to see Blaine there, out of his suit that he wore to the courthouse that morning and changed into a pair of jeans and t-shirt.

"Hey, Burt, can I see Kurt? I haven't seen him since-" Blaine's voice trailed off as he struggled to say what he wanted.

Burt nodded, allowing Blaine inside. Blaine went into the living room to see Kurt with Finn on the couch. Kurt's face lit up when he saw Blaine.

"Somebody looks happy," Blaine said with a smirk. Kurt got up from the couch and pecked Blaine's lips with a small smile on his face. The two began to go downstairs, not before Burt told them to keep the basement door open.

"How are you doing?" Blaine asked. "You holding up okay?"

"I'm trying," Kurt admitted. "I'm trying really hard."

"I know. Just don't try too much. When you get back to Dalton, Wes already scheduled you an appointment in the counseling center. Dr. Hernández wants to talk to you about what has been happening in the recent months, and is actually considering prescribing you anti-depressants and sleeping pills. He knows you've been having a rough couple of months so far," Blaine said as he rubbed his hands up and down Kurt's arms.

Kurt nodded as tears began flooding his eyes.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Blaine asked him softly.

"It's just- God, I mean-" Kurt's voice broke just a little bit as he wiped a stray tear from his cheek. "I mean, why do you guys care so much? The Warblers barely know me. I haven't even been in the group for years like you."

"Because we want you happy, baby. We want you to get better and feel safe again. Sure it's going to be hard for you at first, but you will get there. It will get better," Blaine said gently. "And besides, you may not have been there since the beginning, but you are still one of us. You are family Kurt,"

"You guys have become like brothers to me. You guys are awesome." Kurt nodded thoughtfully. "It's just- I-I probably would have ended up dying if Santana, Brittany and Thad hadn't found me. At first I-I had my doubts that I would even get out of that hell hole, though at the same time, I felt some sort of weight lift off of me, and I-I knew that we are always able to pull of the impossible. New Directions and the Warblers saved my life. That's more than enough."

"That's all I ever wanna hear from you, Kurt," Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt as they lay down on his bed. Kurt snuggled into Blaine's chest, sighing deeply as he breathed in the smell Blaine's Burberry cologne and laundry detergent.

"I'm still stressed. Karofsky's lawyer was an asshole," Kurt whimpered.

"I know. He was very mean to you, baby. I'm so sorry he yelled at you and took advantage of you like that. He had no right to treat you that way," Blaine said gently as he ran his fingers through Kurt's soft hair, hoping it would help him relax. "Nick told me that while Tim was questioning you he wanted to jump up and put his arms around his throat for you."

"Be sure to thank him for that," Kurt mumbled drowsily. "And tell Trent he should stop feeling guilty. Its not his fault." Whatever Blaine was doing to his hair, it felt good, so he allowed Blaine to continue. He felt Blaine press a kiss to his forehead before he fell asleep, almost completely nightmare free. There was something about Blaine that made him sleep better at night. He had no idea what it was, but he guessed it had something to do that with Blaine, he had nothing to hide and that everything he told him was completely safe. He felt Blaine tighten his hold around his waist as Kurt drifted off into unconsciousness, and every time something disturbing in particular came to his head while he slept, Blaine was right there holding him.

* * *

When Burt and Carol came downstairs to check on the two boys, they found Kurt and Blaine asleep on top of each other, curled up in a tight little ball. Carol went over to the bed.

"You think we should wake them?" Burt whispered.

"No, let Kurt sleep. He's had a hard day." Carol lifted a blanket and wrapped it over he sleeping boys, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead. As they went upstairs, Carol was just about to close the door when Burt grabbed her hand.

"Carol, keep the door open," he said.

"Burt, honey, Kurt and Blaine are not sexually active and you know it. They've only been dating a week. Did you see how peaceful Kurt looked? Just let him have this and trust him. He's had a difficult few months and he should at least have a moment of peace. He deserves it," Carol said, shutting the door quietly behind her.


	39. Chapter 39

Kurt went up to his dorm room Thursday evening, carrying his suitcase up the stairs. He grabbed his key, unlocking the door. He put his suitcase down and started to unpack slowly. It was exaughsting just driving to Dalton. He yawned in between putting his clothes in the dresser. He slowly began falling asleep against the dresser. He couldn't believe how much the stress tired him out. Kurt fell into a light sleep, light enough for to hear Trent come in. He could feel Trent shaking him gently.

"Kurt! Kurt wake up!" he whispered. "Kurt, c'mon you're gonna hurt your back sleeping like that. C'mon get up." He pulled Kurt to his feet and managed to get him into his bed, pulling the blankets over him, allowing Kurt to rest. He needed it. But even though it was all over, that Karofsky would never touch him, Kurt woke up several times from horrific nightmares with Trent trying to calm him.

* * *

Kurt was at the kitchen counter Friday night, picking up the container. He pulled off the lid and took out one pill. Dr. Hernández had been concerned about how he was sleeping mostly, so he prescribed Kurt a sleeping pill this afternoon, telling him that he would be able to get five hours of sleep at the _most _without waking up from a nightmare. He trusted the therapist, he really did, but he was still cautious about medication, such as sleeping pills and anti-depressants, but he wanted to get better for his family, his friends and _Blaine_, his Blaine. He slept a lot better with Blaine holding him, but he knew he couldn't spend every single night with Blaine, especially at his house. He took one pill and put it into the back of his mouth and took a long sip of water until he felt it slide back into his throat. He went upstairs and bayed goodnight to his father and his stepmother, and went downstairs to where Finn was, lying in his bed reading a football magazine. He went into bed and turned his lamp off as Finn turned off his, throwing the magazine to the side.

"Night, Kurt," Finn called to him.

"Goodnight, Finn," Kurt mumbled back. He tried to close his eyes to get some rest, however, they snapped open when a graphic image on Karofsky kicking in his ribs in the cornfield- the place where he almost lost his own life- filled his thoughts. He took deep, steadying breaths and tried to focus on happier thoughts, that he Blaine had already planned a double date to Breadstix with Tina and Mike for lunch tomorrow afternoon when Blaine got home. That was something he was definitely looking forward to- an afternoon full of fun without any stress, and he wasn't going to let Karofsky or any of those guys screw it up, because he wasn't a coward. Wes, Blaine, Finn, his father and Mercedes reminded him that every day. As he listening to Finn's heavy, loud, deep snores, he felt the medicine from the pill start to kick in, and sleepiness clouded his thoughts.

* * *

The nightmare was horrible. Only this time, worse.

_He was lying down on the ground, the grass itching his bare skin. He was already in so much pain that he couldn't even breathe. That was when Karofsky, Azimio, Tucker, Miles and Stravos were on him, their feet colliding with his chest, which caused Kurt squirm, screaming and crying. _

_"Stop." Kick. "Being." Kick. "So." Kick. "Fucking." Kick. "Faggy!"__ Each word pierced his heart, but that was the least of his pain. That was when he was forced up against the fence, sobbing loudly. He knew how this was going to come down. He just knew. He felt his wrists being tied very tightly to the fence with strong cords, the same with his ankles, neck, stomach and chest. Kurt gasped out as tears clouded his vision. That was when he felt them shaking him, hard. _

"_Kurt!" one of them yelled. _

"_KURT!" Kurt gasped and chocked on his own tears, wanting to die. _

"_KURT! Wake up! Kurt! C'mon, it's okay. It's okay. They're not here," the voice said, though it wasn't loud and angry at all. It was urgent. _

"Kurt, wake up. It's okay, I'm here. Right here." That was when Kurt immediately sat up, screaming and sobbing into his hands. He felt Finn's strong arms wrap around his shaking body as he broke down completely.

"I-I-I-I c-c-c-couldn't w-w-w-w-wake u-u-u-u-up b-b-b-b-because of-of the-the p-p-p-p-pill!" he screamed. "I'm never t-t-t-t-taking it a-a-a-a-ag-g-g-gain!"

Finn immediately began to rub his back gently, rocking him back and forth while he stroked his hair soothingly.

"Shhhhh, shhhhhhhhh. Kurt it's alright. You don't have to take the pill again. Just take deep breaths," Finn soothed him.

Kurt desperately tried to breathe and control his crying, but he couldn't. It just caused him to hyperventilate even more. It led to the point where his sore chest started to burn in pain.

Finn tightened his hold around Kurt as he lay down in the bed with him, brining Kurt's blankets up to his chest. "Shhh, Kurt it's okay. They're not here. They're not gonna touch you." Finn cradled Kurt's head between his hand and his chest.

"I-I-I-I-I'm n-n-n-not c-c-c-crazy. I-I-I-I-I'm n-n-n-not c-c-c-c-crazy," Kurt sobbed.

"Shhh, I know you're not crazy. It's okay. You're gonna be okay," Finn cooed. "Just go back to sleep."

Kurt shook his head.

"Kurt, I'll be right here. I'll stay. Just try to go back to sleep," Finn soothed him.

Kurt whimpered, but closed his eyes anyway. Finn quietly began humming softly, almost like some sort of lullaby as Kurt continued to whimper. Kurt allowed himself to finally fall into a dreamless sleep around three am. Finn decided that was his cue to go in his own bed, grabbing an extra blanket and wrapping it over Kurt's shoulders. He found the teddy bear Kurt had in the corner of the room, the one Burt had given him when he was born, tucking it under Kurt's arm, careful not to awaken him. Kurt kept his face buried in his pillows, snuggling deeply under his covers.

* * *

Blaine sat on his bed, putting his cell phone down on his pillow as he buried his face into his hands.

"Blaine? Everything okay?" Blaine looked up to see Wes standing in the door.

"I just got off the phone with Kurt's brother. Last night he had a horrible night. He couldn't wake up from nightmares because of the pill and Finn had a hard time waking him. Kurt didn't get any sleep until around three in the morning," Blaine said.

Wes nodded sympathetically. "Yeah. That might go on for a while. But he's getting there. He will have good days and bad days, but he's healing. He's doing a lot better than you think. But Blaine, enough about Kurt. How are _you _holding up? We are all very worried about Kurt, really, we are, but nobody has even asked how _you _felt."

"I just- ughhh!" Blaine immediately got up from his bed and went over to the wall glaring at it. "I just cannot believe it!" he finally yelled. His fist collided with the wall as he tried to get his anger out. "How could something like this happen?! They tortured him! They put him through hell! Kurt already got his first kiss taken from him, and now his virginity_ twenty_ _fucking times! _And I thought I had it bad when I was fucking beaten up outside of a fucking girls' choice dance for going there with a friend! That's _nothing _compared as to what Karofsky and those assholes did to Kurt!" Blaine immediately collapsed against the floor. "I just wanna help him so badly!"

"Blaine, I know you're upset about Kurt, but what you've gotta understand is that he's been through a lot, and he actually has _lived _through it. The reason why Kurt hasn't committed suicide is because of you. Sometimes it's not about the things that we do, but the things that we _show_ that matters. C'mon Blaine, don't go thinking that you are responsible for what happened. I mean c'mon, you two kiss and Kurt allows you to be physical with him. That's actually something, Blaine. Okay? Things just take time and Kurt will heal completely, but these things just don't happen overnight. Remember when _you _were diagnosed with depression and how long it took for _you _to recover? The same thing is for Kurt," Wes said.

Blaine nodded as Wes's words started to slowly sink in. "Yeah, that's true. Thanks, Wes. But I have to get to Kurt's house. I'm pretty sure he's expecting me over there soon." Blaine got up and grabbed his duffle bag of things that he needed for the weekend. Blaine went out into the parking lot and got into his Honda. He managed to get to Kurt's house in about an hour or so. Burt allowed Blaine in. Blaine saw Finn sitting on the couch, watching a movie.

"Hey Finn, where's Kurt?" he asked.

"Down stairs," Finn said.

Blaine went down the stairs into the basement, where Kurt was sitting on his bed, his blanket draped over his legs.

"Hey, babe," Blaine said.

Kurt looked up at Blaine. Even though he was smiling, Blaine could see Kurt's eyes were hollow and almost dead.

"Finn told me about last night. How are you feeling?" Blaine asked as he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend.

"I feel a little better. Though I do feel guilty. Finn didn't get any sleep last night because of me," Kurt admitted.

"Honey, it's not your fault. It'll be alright," Blaine assured him. "Did you take your medicine yet?" he added.

Kurt nodded.

"Okay, now I believe we have a date with Mike and Tina?" Blaine asked as he got off the bed.

Kurt nodded happily. He knew that part of the healing process was to get out of the house.

When they got to Breadstix, they already saw Mike and Tina at a table, grinning. Tina was the first to go up and hug Kurt. Kurt missed her so much. The four of them sat at the table and ordered their food. As Mike began a conversation with Blaine about football and Tina talked with Kurt about the latest summer trends to look forward to, Kurt felt himself slowly believe that things could go back to normal.


	40. Chapter 40

It was Regionals. Both Finn and Rachel went into the green room with the rest of the New Directions. However, it wasn't even time to go on yet, and Lauren was already complaining that she refused to go on unless she had at least of a bag of honey bbq potato chips or candy or something, so Rachel stormed off the intermission counter.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am, but we don't have anything," the cashier said.

"Then go down to the 7 Eleven across the street! I _need _Raisinets!" Rachel cried out.

Suddenly, that was when Kurt came strolling up to her in his Dalton uniform. "Carb loading?" he asked her.

Rachel sighed in frustration. "Lauren is being a big bitch. She refuses to go on unless she gets her damn candy!" Rachel explained in exasperation. "Yeah, she has a very warm body."

Kurt sat down next to her.

"So, how are you?" Rachel asked.

"Better. A lot better. Though I miss you guys," Kurt said.

"Kurt, we miss you too, but we don't want you back at McKinley- at least not while rumors are still happening. Jacob Ben Israel tried several times to question me about your condition but I refused to answer." Rachel said.

Kurt nodded. "Rachel, I can handle Jacob. Blaine told me he's all for me coming back to be with you guys, but at least until after Regionals. I cannot just back out of the Warblers before the competition; I learned all of the choreography already and if I do my roommate will kill me."

Rachel smirked slightly. "Look, Kurt, we love you, but we want you happy."

"Look, Dalton may be conservative, but at least I don't have to worry about my happy pale ass getting kicked again. Okay? I am happy there, Rachel, really. You don't have to worry," Kurt assured her. "And besides, Finn's been telling me over and over that Karofsky isn't going to get to me and that he's in Arizona and soon enough I'll be in New York while the four of them are forever turning in their graves."

"That's what I like to hear, Kurt," Rachel said with a grin. She gave him a firm hug and went back into the greenroom after the chocolate-covered raisons were paid for. She opened the door to see the others there. She threw the candy to Lauren, who immediately began to eat it greedily. Finn came up to Rachel as he fixed his dark red tie, looking his girlfriend up and down. She looked stunning in her A-line, black dress with a sweetheart neckline, which had magenta trim at the bottom and dark red lace at the neckline, her wavy hair tied back in a tight, braided bun, completed with dark red bracelets and magenta hair clips.

"Rachel, can we talk outside for a minute?" he asked her.

"Yeah," Rachel said as she grabbed Finn's hand. Once they were outside, Finn leaned against the wall. "So what is it do you want to talk about?"

"Rachel, these past few months, Kurt's been put through hell. I-I think that since we are doing one of his favorite songs, that if we do win, it should be for Kurt. Even if he is on the opposing team, this should be for him. We should keep him in mind when we're out there," Finn said.

Rachel nodded, smiling thoughtfully. "I'm so proud of you," she said. She stood on her toes and pecked Finn on the lips softly. They quickly went inside. Rachel began to do her make-up at the mirror.

Mr. Schue then came over. "Alright, guys, it's show time. Kurt and the Warblers are going on after us. Let's bring it," he said. All twelve of them gathered in a circle around their teacher. They were doing it for Kurt. "One, two, three!" Mr. Schue shouted.

They all put their hands in and threw them up as they sang, "Ahhhhhhhh-mazing!"

* * *

New Directions went backstage as Aural Intensity got off. Brittany and Mike were both stretching, as they had the dance solo. Finn made it very clear that the songs had to be all about Kurt while they were planning their set. This could be the opportunity to make Kurt feel his happiest after the rough patches in the recent months.

"Now, please welcome, the New Directions!" the announcer said.

They immediately took their spots as Quinn and Sam were back by the entrance.

"You look beautiful," Sam told his girlfriend softly.

Quinn nodded; she opened the curtain and began to sing, her gentle alto filling the room.

_We could just go home right now_  
_Or maybe we could stick around_  
_For just one more drink, oh yeah_

Sam then came in with the second part.

Get_ another bottle out_  
_Lets shoot the breeze_  
_Sit back down_  
_For just one more drink, oh yeah_

Sam and Quinn both ran up the stage, holding hands as they continued, practically ballroom dancing across the stage as they wiped the floor.

_Here's to us_  
_Here's to love_  
_All the times_  
_That we messed up_  
_Here's to you_  
_Fill the glass_  
_Cause the last few days_  
_Have gone too fast_  
_So let give em hell_  
_Wish everybody well_  
_Here's to us_  
_Here's to us_

_Stuck it out this far together_  
_Put our dreams through the shredder_  
_Let's toast cause things got better_  
_And everything could change like that_  
_And all these years go by so fast_  
_But nothing lasts forever_

_Here's to us_  
_Here's to love_  
_All the times_  
_That we messed up_  
_Here's to you_  
_Fill the glass_

_Cause the last few nights_  
_Have gone to fast_

_If they give you hell_  
_Tell em to forget themselves_  
_Here's to us_  
_Here's to us_

_Here's to all that we kissed_  
_And to all that we missed_  
_To the biggest mistakes_  
_That we just wouldn't trade_

_To us breaking up_  
_Without us breaking down_  
_To whatever's come our way_

_Here's to us_  
_Here's to us!_

_Here's to us_  
_Here's to love_  
_All the times_  
_That we messed up_

_Here's to you_  
_Fill the glass_

_Cause the last few days_  
_Have gone too fast_

_So let's give em hell_  
_Wish everybody well_

_Well!_

_Here's to us_  
_Here's to love_

_All the times_  
_That we messed up_  
_Here's to you_  
_Fill the glass_  
_Cause the last few nights_  
_Have gone too fast_  
_If they give you hell_  
_Tell em forget themselves_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to us_

_Oh here's to us_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to us_  
_Here's to love_  
_(Here's to us)_

_Wish everybody well_

_Here's to us_  
_Here's to love_  
_Here's to us_

_Here's to us_

A thunderous applause erupted from everyone. Finn could hear Kurt screaming; that meant they were good. Finn took his spot for the next number. It was time for him and Rachel's duet. They began to sing the song, with passion. Rachel started with the very first part of the song.

_Step one, you say, "We need to talk."_  
_He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."_  
_He smiles politely back at you_  
_You stare politely right on through_

Finn then began to sing himself, and the minute he saw Kurt wiping his eyes, he knew this was good.

_Some sort of window to your right_  
_As he goes left and you stay right_  
_Between the lines of fear and blame_  
_You begin to wonder why you came_

Both Finn and Rachel sang together, taking each other's hand as they sang.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

_Let him know that you know best_  
_'Cause after all you do know best_  
_Try to slip past his defence_  
_Without granting innocence_  
_Lay down a list of what is wrong_  
_The things you've told him all along_  
_Pray to God, he hears you_  
_And I pray to God, he hears you_

_And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

_As he begins to raise his voice_  
_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_  
_Drive until you lose the road_  
_Or break with the ones you've followed_  
_He will do one of two things_  
_He will admit to everything_  
_Or he'll say he's just not the same_  
_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_  
_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

Another round of applause came from everyone. The next song that was to be performed was by Mercedes. It was time for her solo with Santana rapping.

_You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all  
You started messing with my head until I hit a wall  
Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known  
That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!_

_Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face_  
_Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away_  
_I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known_  
_That I would talk, I would talk_

_But even if the stars and moon collide_  
_I never want you back into my life_  
_You can take your words and all your lies_  
_Oh oh oh I really don't care_  
_Even if the stars and moon collide_  
_I never want you back into my life_  
_You can take your words and all your lies_  
_Oh oh oh I really don't care_  
_Oh oh oh I really don't care_

_I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you_  
_You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you_  
_Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore_  
_You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go_

_Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared_  
_I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air_  
_And make you understand, and make you understand_  
_You had your chance, had your chance_

_But even if the stars and moon collide_  
_I never want you back into my life_  
_You can take your words and all your lies_  
_Oh oh oh I really don't care_  
_Even if the stars and moon collide_  
_I never want you back into my life_  
_You can take your words and all your lies_  
_Oh oh oh I really don't care_  
_Oh oh oh I really don't care_

Now it was Santana's part.

_Yeah, listen up  
Hey, hey, never look back,  
Dumb struck boy, ego intact  
Look boy, why you so mad  
Second guessin', but should've hit that  
Hey Demi, you picked the wrong lover  
Should've picked that one, he's cuter than the other  
I just wanna laugh, cause you're tryna be a hipster  
Kick it to the curb, take a Polaroid picture_

_But even if the stars and moon collide_  
_I never want you back into my life_  
_You can take your words and all your lies_  
_Oh oh oh I really don't care_  
_Even if the stars and moon collide_  
_I never want you back into my life_  
_You can take your words and all your lies_  
_Oh oh oh I really don't care_  
_Oh oh oh I really don't care_

This meant time for the last one. _This is for you, Kurt_ Finn thought in the back of his head with a smile. This was the song Puck, Santana, himself, Artie and Tina were all singing, which meant Brittany and Mike's big moment.

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet  
It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on.  
Just try your best, try everything you can.  
And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away._

_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride._  
_Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)._

Puck and Santana started the second verse as Brittany and Mike danced, doing back-flips and cartwheels across the stage. They were wiping the floor.

_Hey, you know they're all the same._  
_You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in._  
_Live right now._  
_Yeah, just be yourself._  
_It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else._

_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride._  
_Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)._  
_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride._  
_Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)._

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet._  
_It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on._  
_Just do your best, do everything you can._  
_And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say._

_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride._  
_Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)._  
_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride._  
_Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)._

And after that, they were done, so it was time for the Warblers. The Warblers did a simple rendition of Raise Your Glass, which was phenomenal. However, what mattered was what the judges thought. However, in the end, it was the New Directions who won, however, that didn't stop one enraged Sue Sylvester from running across the stage and punching Carla Turlington-Stevens right in the face for having lost Nationals two times- once for her Cheerios, and one for Aural Intensity.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**The songs used were Here's to Us by Hailstorm (I'm sure u all remember it from On My Way), How to Save a Life by The Fray, Demi Lovato's Really Don't Care, and The Middle by Jimmy Eat World. The minute James Maslow jived to this on DWTS during his most memorable year, I saw this song being in this chapter;)-Luv Dani! XOXOXO**


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's Note**

**WARNING FOR TRIGGERS OF CUTTING! **

* * *

When Kurt got home from the stadium that night, he was exhausted. The entire day had worn him out. He loved the fact that New Directions had kept him in mind. They won it for him, though that meant the Warblers were going to have to start performing in strip malls and GAPs. Blaine said that's usually when Wes, Thad and David are a lot less uptight about rehearsals, which meant parties on the weekends and Thad finally loosening up for a change, which meant getting drunk and hung-over. Kurt couldn't wait to see the end of that. However, the depression and PTSD was still there, though Kurt was trying his best for the people who loved him because that was what they wanted for him. Kurt tried not to let the sickness get him down, though. He knew that soon enough, rehab was going to be the only option for him and that stronger medicine would be prescribed to him. However, Kurt didn't like the idea of rehab; it just made him more nervous, and he was still having nightmares and flashbacks, but he was keeping it quiet from Trent, who he knew was going to tell Wes, who would tell Finn, who would tell his father.

He went downstairs into the basement, acknowledging Finn with a wave. He went into the bathroom to take a long, hot shower. As he washed his hair, he could almost feel fingers toughing his arm.

_Karofsky's fingers digging into his skin, marking it. That bastard coming inside him, forcing his legs wide open. _

Kurt shook his head, trying to get the memory out, but he couldn't. He felt tears bloom in his eyes as he began washing his skin; however, he had to work up the nerve to not scrub it until his skin bled. That would mean needing to go back to the hospital, and he did not want to go back there. It was the place where his mother, Elizabeth, died; it was where he almost lost his father; it was where he had the most panic attacks and nightmares; it was where he got sick; it was where he almost ended up dying. He let hushed sobs escape his throat as the hot water ran out. He shook his head, desperately trying to forget.

When he got out of the shower, he began to brush his teeth, though as soon as he spit up tooth paste, he caught sighting of what appeared to be vomit. He moaned softly and leaned against the sink, crying softly as he clutched his stomach and sweat pelted down his face. When he looked into the mirror, all he saw was a depressed, pathetic excuse for a person. He felt disgusting and absolutely ashamed. He slowly went down to the floor, curled up in a ball, buried his face into his hands and started to cry silently. He slowly made his way up from the floor; he reached for Finn's razor. He pressed the metal to his wrist on a diagonal and dragged it across his skin. It was release, a release of how worthless he felt all those months of everything that ever happened.

* * *

Finn realized Kurt was taking too long in the bathroom. It was way too quiet. Finn got up from his bed and threw the football magazine he was reading aside. He went to the bathroom door and knocked quietly.

"Kurt? Are you feeling alright in there?" he asked softly. When he thought he heard congested sniffles, and grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open.

Kurt's back was to the door. Finn didn't like the way his shoulders were hunched over like that.

"Kurt, you okay?" he asked gently.

Kurt whimpered quietly, shaking his head. "I-I made a mistake, Finn," he sobbed. "I-I-I wanna just f-f-f-f-forget it."

Finn immediately sat down next Kurt wrapped his arms around him. Kurt buried his face into Finn's shirt. Finn didn't even seem to care that Kurt was nude and not wearing any clothes as he examined the cuts Kurt made on his arm. Finn reached over for the First-Aid kit in the corner of the room and pressed a gauze pad on Kurt's bleeding wrist.

"I know. I know you want it to stop," Finn cooed, rocking Kurt back and forth gently.

"I don't know why p-p-p-people do this," Kurt sobbed. "They say it makes you f-f-f-feel better but I feel like complete shit."

"Shhhhhh," Finn shushed him. "You don't have to hurt yourself to make yourself feel better. There are other ways to deal with your feelings."

"Like how? You kicking over chairs?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not saying that I am the best example for that. But maybe you should take rehab into consideration. At least be in an environment where you know nobody would judge you," Finn said.

Kurt nodded as Finn helped him up to his feet and into his bed. Finn got into the bed with him and enclosed him in an embrace.

"Sleep now, Kurt." were the last words Kurt heard before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

By the end of the week, when Kurt got home from school, before even going to his room, he overheard his parents talking in the kitchen.

"Carol, I think Kurt might possibly need rehab for his problems. He can hardly even take it anymore," Burt was saying to his wife.

"Burt, honey, I know. I love Kurt, too. He's my son too, and I love him, but we need to ask him about it," Carol said.

"Look, Carol, I think it's time for us to consider sending Kurt to rehab. He will only be there for a good twenty-eight days. Just twenty-eight days. That's all he needs. With the proper medicine and counseling he'll get better," Burt said.

"We'll talk to him later, during dinner, okay? During dinner. I want him to get better as soon as possible," Carol said.

_I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy, _Kurt thought to himself as tears blossomed into his eyes. He was _so tired _of crying. He began to shake violently as he leaned his back against the wall, allowing tears to break freely down his face, wanting to let it all out. He buried his head in his knees, letting quiet little sobs escape.


	42. Chapter 42

When Kurt exited rehab in Cleveland, he felt the golden rays of sunlight touch his face. He had just been on the phone with Burt. Apparently, since Kurt was better now, his father was transferring him back to McKinley. It had been exactly twenty-eight days since he last entered. He was now allowed to have his cell phone back. Doctors prescribed him anti-depressants and anti-anxiety pills, which they told him to take in the morning. However, the serenity was broken as Finn jumped on top of him in a huge hug.

"Finn, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Kurt laughed.

"C'mon, let's go! I've got Mercedes, Artie and Tina already there. They are in there listening to the oldies, and it's getting uglier by the decade!" Finn said. Finn grabbed Kurt's bags and threw them into the trunk. Kurt climbed into the backseat of the car. Mercedes was the first person there to pull him into a hug.

"Hey, Boo," she said.

"Oh my God, if I have to listen to that all the way home I'm gonna personally rip my ears out," Artie said grinning as he hugged Kurt as well, patting his back while Tina smiled.

"So, what's been going on while I was away?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I got a tattoo!" Tina said grinning.

"Wait what?" Kurt demanded. "Tina, are you joking?"

Tina raised her shirt up, revealing the tattoo that said 'Mike Chang forever.'

"Aww, Tina that's so sweet," Kurt said.

"Oh please, you call that sweet?" Tina asked cocking an eyebrow. "Artie and Britt have already had protective sex! It's official!"

"Artie you didn't!" Kurt said smirking.

"Yup, first time too!" Artie said. "And I got a umm. . ."

"Artie just told his mom, so we're allowed to talk about it," Mercedes said grinning.

"Oh how did your mom take it?" Kurt asked.

"I convinced him to get a matching tattoo with me, so now he's stuck with me for the rest of his life!" Mercedes said grinning.

"What does it say?" Kurt demanded.

"#$%!" Artie said.

"It's code for the word fuck!" Mercedes said.

Kurt laughed until his stomach began to hurt. They continued on like that the whole way to Kurt's house. The minute Kurt entered the house, he felt his father crush him in a giant bear hug. Finn and Kurt both immediately went down the stairs, and just by being in such a familiar place, Kurt knew he was home.

* * *

It was Kurt's first day back at McKinley, which meant extra time for Kurt to be in the bathroom so Kurt could take a shower and work on his skin and his outfit. Kurt was currently at his vanity, putting concealer and bronzer on. This resulted in Finn yelling from the top of the basement stairs for Kurt to 'hurry up or they will be late!"

"Give me a few minutes Finn! This isn't like putting on a pair of jeans! It takes time!" Kurt called.

"Kurt, you can finish your make-up at school!" Finn shouted.

"I won't dare walk out the door if I see one zit on my face!" Kurt yelled back.

Finn chuckled and closed the door, grabbing a cereal bowl off the top shelf.

"What they hell is going on down there?" Burt asked his stepson.

"Kurt's going dictator with his skin. I swear to God and every single thing on Earth that is holey that if he doesn't hurry up, I'll grab him and drag him out the front door and into my car whether he likes it or not!" Finn said grinning.

Burt smiled at that. "Sounds like my boy is back!"

Finn nodded in agreement.

"Oh, and also, another thing Finn," Burt said.

"What is that?" Finn asked his stepfather.

"Just keep an eye on your brother," Burt answered in a low voice.

"One step ahead of you," Finn assured him.

* * *

The entire school day was rather quick for Kurt. He spent his lunch period with Finn, Rachel, Artie, Tina, Mike, Mercedes and Brittany. Ever since Tina's tattoo and Artie and Brittany's intimate relationship, the four of them became inseparable. Brittany and Artie were so adorable it was sickening.

_Kids these days, _Kurt thought to himself rolling his eyes, biting into his salad. The salad bar was the only decent thing in the cafeteria, and without Karofsky or Azimio or any of Kurt's bullies in sight, it was peaceful.

* * *

When Kurt entered the glee room that afternoon, he was the very first person in there. He was glad he didn't have any diary for the day, because he was going to need as much vocals as possible for the song he selected for his re-audition. He looked up to see Mr. Schue walking into the room. When Mr. Schue noticed Kurt's presence, he immediately grinned.

"Hey Kurt," he said.

Kurt got up. He really missed his teacher. Even though he normally didn't trust Will, he missed him like crazy, especially with everything that has been going on. Will bent over and gave Kurt a firm hug, rubbing his back. Will had to admit, even though he loved all of the glee kids equally, he had a bit of a soft spot for Kurt. Brittany was the first person to notice Kurt in the room and ran over.

"Kurtsie!" she squealed and pounced on him, but was hauled back by an overprotective Mercedes. Kurt stood up. It was time to rejoin New Directions. For good.

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na [x2]_

_I guess I just lost my husband,_  
_I don't know where he went,_  
_So I'm gonna drink my money,_  
_I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope),_  
_I got a brand new attitude and_  
_I'm gonna wear it tonight,_  
_I wanna get in trouble,_  
_I wanna start a fight,_

_Na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight,_  
_Na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight._

_So, so what_  
_I'm still a rock star,_  
_I got my rock moves,_  
_And I don't need you,_  
_And guess what,_  
_I'm having more fun,_  
_And now that we're done,_  
_I'm gonna show you tonight,_  
_I'm alright,_  
_I'm just fine,_  
_And you're a tool,_  
_So, so what,_  
_I am a rock star,_  
_I got my rock moves,_  
_And I don't want you tonight._

_(Uh check my flow, aw)_

_The waiter just took my table,_  
_And gave it to Jessica Simps (shhh)_  
_I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,_  
_At least he'll know how to hit,_  
_What if this song's on the radio,_  
_Then somebody's gonna die,_  
_I'm gonna get in trouble,_  
_My ex will start a fight,_

_Na na na na na na na he's gonna start a fight,_  
_Na na na na na na na we're all gonna get in a fight!_

___So, so what_  
_I'm still a rock star,_  
_I got my rock moves,_  
_And I don't need you,_  
_And guess what,_  
_I'm having more fun,_  
_And now that we're done,_  
_I'm gonna show you tonight,_  
_I'm alright,_  
_I'm just fine,_  
_And you're a tool,_  
_So, so what,_  
_I am a rock star,_  
_I got my rock moves,_  
_And I don't want you tonight._

_You weren't there,_  
_You never were,_  
_You want it all,_  
_But that's not fair,_  
_I gave you life,_  
_I gave my all,_  
_You weren't there,_  
_You let me fall._

___So, so what_  
_I'm still a rock star,_  
_I got my rock moves,_  
_And I don't need you,_  
_And guess what,_  
_I'm having more fun,_  
_And now that we're done,_  
_I'm gonna show you tonight,_  
_I'm alright,_  
_I'm just fine,_  
_And you're a tool,_  
_So, so what,_  
_I am a rock star,_  
_I got my rock moves,_  
_And I don't want you tonight._

_No, no, no, no_  
_I don't want you tonight,_  
_You weren't there,_  
_I'm gonna show you tonight,_  
_I'm alright,_  
_I'm just fine,_  
_And you're a tool,_  
_So, so what,_  
_I am a rock star,_  
_I got my rock moves,_  
_And I don't want you tonight!_

_Ba da da da da da_

* * *

**Author's Note**

**The song was So What? by P!nk (a personal favorite of mine)! Review! **


	43. Epilogue

It was seven years later, seven years. Kurt was standing backstage at Ellen DeGeneres, adjusting his tie. He knew his best friend, brother, husband and daughter were there, sitting in the audience watching him. Kurt grinned to himself. He couldn't believe what happened was all just a distant memory. Karofsky still continued in prison, while Kurt had moved to New York, graduated from NYADA, started a band, and was now on RENT as Mark Cohen. He was completely living out his dreams, and now he was on Ellen.

"My next guess, you know him as Mark Cohen in RENT, from his band One Three Hill, and can be seen on Biography this Tuesday night, please welcome, Kurt Hummel," Ellen said.

Kurt came out onto the stage, grinning.

"Hi, how are you?" Ellen asked him. The two of them hugged and Kurt sat down. "Hi, thanks for coming on the show!"

"Thanks for having me," Kurt said with a grin.

"Well, it's our first time having you here. And I'm pretty sure everyone has heard your story from when you were sixteen," Ellen said.

"Yes, that was unfortunate you know? But therapy got me through it," Kurt said, enlightening it with a joke. The audience chuckled.

"Yeah, well, can you tell us this story?" Ellen asked.

"Well, it began . . . um when I was halfway through my junior year of high school, and I ended up getting jumped by people who I went to school with- well I transferred out of that high school and to a private school- but thanks to my idiot brother, which half of it is is fault," Kurt said, grinning at the way Finn glowered at him, looking pissed. "And um, the whole thing was terrifying. I was held hostage in the woods for an entire month, was forced to breathe in ammonia which led to me having a form of cancer in the liver and several other medical conditions. And then the third time it happened, I remember vaguely that I was in the hospital, in a coma on life support, and I remembered thinking, this is what it feels like to . . . to die."

"And I can only imagine how long that took you to recover. I mean, how you got through it, and even at the Tonys, you were so strong. And I think you've been very brave dealing with these conditions publicly," Ellen said. "I mean Julianne Hough herself was sexually abused when she was in England, and even Demi Lovato went through eating disorders and cutting, and you said you thought several times about committing suicide."

"Yeah, I mean it was really hard to deal with that, and the media ended up getting involved and some news-people were waiting outside my house, hoping I was there. I mean it's so ridiculous as to how people would want to treat it like a huge joke, when it's not a joke, and I remember like a few months into summer vacation from my junior year to my senior year of high school, even Chelsea Handler was being very respectful. She said, "I don't like when people follow these victims around, thinking it's all fun. I mean c'mon, you people are a bunch of motherfucking assholes! How's that sound, huh?" The entire audience laughed hysterically. Blaine looked like he couldn't breathe. "And of course it's a big deal, like especially in a small town where news spreads rather quickly. I mean, I ended up going to rehab for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and depression. And they had very strict rules in that rehab, but they had to have those rules to make me realize just how sick I was. We weren't allowed to have any razors, so as a result there were some very hairy legs and jaws in that facility. We were not allowed to have any hair products that we could like possibly drink, and we had very specific phone times as well, and I remembered in the car ride crying because I was leaving my house and my entire family to live in a facility, and I was trying to convince myself that I wasn't crazy or insane. But I somehow managed to get a lot of strength. I had my family visiting every weekend, my boyfriend, my best friend. Like I was only there for maybe a month until my glee club had to go to Nationals in New York City? And while I was in college I got my first tattoo. It was supposed to say, 'It gets better' but I misspelled it and I got it changed to 'It's got bette midler' which I felt was stupid, so I got it removed and started again. I made sure to spell it correctly, so now I have new additions. I have um. . . . the words 'defy gravity' on my ribs, 'crack is whack' on my right shoulder as a symbol of me not doing drugs while I was going through depression, 'for good' on the back of my neck because my best friend and I sang that song on stage at Gershwin Theater in New York, ummm. . . I got the Dalton Academy Warblers logo on the back of my leg, because I guess Dalton was what convinced me to go to treatment. All my friends there- the guys who practically treated me like a brother and never discouraged me to hide my personality and my beliefs from them, and encouraged me to get help for my issues, and I think that if I didn't have that or my parents I would still be sick now, like feeling as though I'm dying, you-you know? Like, wherever those assholes that did that to me are now, you guys can go fuck yourselves!" The entire audience applauded that. Kurt couldn't help but grin.

"And now you're releasing a book and your first solo album, which you will be singing a song from today for us," Ellen said.

"Yes," Kurt grinned.

* * *

"Singing his song "Bulletproof" from his very first album, please welcome Kurt Hummel," Ellen said.

Kurt went to the microphone and began singing.

_I lost sleep for months and months because of you_

_You stole, lied, cheated and took me_

_You took everything that I ever owned_

_You just had to keep on destroying me_

_But you'll see . . ._

_I'm bullet proof, nothing to lose_

_You shoot me down, but all your bullets don't hurt_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But your words won't hurt me!_

_Yeah I'm bullet proof_

_Sure it hurts, but all your bullets ricochet_

_You're talking loud, but although I hear a word you say_

_My voice is louder than yours will ever be_

_I'm bullet proof, nothing to lose_

_You shoot me down, but all your bullets don't hurt_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But you might as well shut up 'cause words won't hurt me!_

_One of these days I'll put your money where your mouth is_

_That's what you get for trying to kill me_

_You may think that it's all over, but you might as well hold onto your seat_

'_Cause I'm not done yet!_

_Yeah! I'm bullet proof, nothing to lose_

_You shoot me down, but all your bullets don't hurt_

_I'm talking loud, not listening to a word you say_

_I'll never let you win!_

_Yeah I'm bullet proof!_

* * *

**Author's Note!  
**

**Much better than my old, crappy one, right? The song Bulletproof was written by me! Hope u enjoyed the remake! Read the author's note on the next page and leave a comment on that! **


	44. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Author's Note:

OK my darlings! The story is over. It feels great when you accomplish something, but I just have this to say:

Even though I never experienced rape or any kind of mental illness, it is a serious, serious issue.

Mental illness is a scary thing. It can creep up on you at any time, and therefore, most people who suffer end up getting sucked in and losing themselves, which leads up to emotional break downs, as you have seen in this story. If you or someone you know has a mental health problem, has thoughts of suicide, or thoughts of self-harming and eating disorders, call 800-826-3632 for mental help, 800-931-2237 for eating disorders, 802-296-6300 for PTSD, 800-656-HOPE (4673) for sexual assault, or 800-273-TALK (8255) for suicide prevention. ;)-Luv Dani! XOXOXO


End file.
